


安全阀

by cutthecrap (hieroglyphics)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Gangsters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Partnership, Police, Spanking, WITHOUT SEX, 代发作品
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/cutthecrap
Summary: 1995年，Rust和Marty打了个赌，引发了一系列连锁反应。搭档之间正直的spanking。In '95,Rust had a bet with Marty,and that led to  a series of unexpected consequences.Marty had never thought he would be spanked by Rust and enjoy it so much.





	1. 赌约

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是代发，作者是@布集资源。
> 
> 作者前言：  
> 大概想搞个短文集，不知道能写几篇……  
> 只是随意写的段子，Marty是个有点渣的男人，而Rust是个无法用正常人来定义的好男人  
> 一些设定和警告放每个段子前面  
> 文中涉及很多spank及相关的描写，但是没有肉。这里的文是走剧情的，spank是个梗但不是全部，总之谨慎观看吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：关于离婚的程序是瞎扯的，这里的俩人没有上过床，基本还是搭档，是分开之前发生的事。关于Marty的离婚，没有发生剧里Maggie来找Rust然后Marty和Rust互殴等等事情。  
> Rust在乎Marty，在乎Maggie和他们的小女儿们，所以他对Marty的某些言行感到厌恶。

“伙计，说真的，我怀疑你能不能开哪怕一个正常的玩笑，任何一个，正常的。”  
“你是指像你那个‘在性交时必须被手指操屁股才能高潮’的笑话？”  
“……操你！混蛋！”  
“嗯哼。”  
Marty忿忿地闭上嘴，握紧方向盘。该死的Rust Cole。为什么老天爷要让他和这个精神病患者开车去300英里以外的地方出差呢？而且还他妈的总是他开车。车上的播放器坏了有一阵了，但Marty却一直记不起来要修——也不是说太忙或者懒，他就是忘了。就像他忘了结婚纪念日、忘了女儿的合唱比赛日、忘了他的搭档是个大脑构造奇特的人一样。  
也许是最近缺乏睡眠的原因。他已经连续失眠快一星期了，而这一个星期，他在办公室、小旅馆和24小时快餐店打转，因为Lisa也把他拒之门外。他陷入了困境。  
而此时这辆车上也陷入了长达1个半小时的沉默。这简直要让Marty抓狂。  
但Marty没想到竟是Rust打破了这种凝固的可怕状态。  
“你知道么，Marty，”他那个“不可预知”的奇葩搭档慢吞吞地开口，仿佛在思考，但Marty坚信他只是在营造某种神秘的气氛，就像某种拙劣的巫术把戏，循循善诱地给人下套，“法国人用Martin这个名字命名了一种鸟，Martinet，雨燕。”  
Marty尽力给了个“自己有在听”的反应：“唔。”  
Rust用那种深不可测的眼神看了他一眼，话又说回来他任何时候的眼神看起来似乎都挺深不可测的。“那种飞得很高很快的黑鸟，它们的翅膀就像镰刀——划破空气，好像能刻下痕迹一样。”  
“你又看到了？”Marty敷衍地说道，下意识地在座位上挪动了一下屁股。  
而Rust无视了他继续说道：“大概是因为这个原因，尖锐、速度、痕迹，什么的，所以Martinet被赋予了另一种更世俗的含义。”  
Marty感到莫名的焦躁，这种不自在颇为微妙，让他试图打断这个话题的发展方向：“让我想起高中的教导主任——”然后他后知后觉地，意识到自掘坟墓。  
“——散鞭。”Rust接住了他的话。  
Marty用鼻子倒抽了口气，车子在路上抖了一下，他的屁股不自在地挪来挪去。教导主任，他为什么要提起那个偏执狂一样的老男人？他怀疑自己的掩饰是一目了然的，但Rust显然毫不在意。他不知道Rust为什么要说这个。  
说起这诡异话题的人却是一副百无聊赖的神情：“很多人认为散鞭并不能造成什么伤害，实际上，法国佬就用它来管教小孩，还取了个看起来无害的名字，孩儿鞭。”  
Marty感到背上冒汗，毛孔又刺又痒，他想叫Rust闭嘴，但是，另一种猎奇心理混合着微妙的羞耻感把他的嘴牢牢地粘住了。  
“那些成年人用这种所谓的孩儿鞭抽打孩子的小腿，因为这种方式，原话，‘可以不用脱裤子’。但除此以外最常见的方式就是脱了裤子抽。”Rust用那种死气沉沉地语调接着说，“我不知道成年人为什么如此热衷于惩罚孩子，自己的和别人的，甚至不同的地方还发展出了不同的传统——如此多的垃圾，组成了一坨屎，人们无耻地叫它‘文化’。”  
“Shit。”Marty从嗓子眼里挤出一句不屑的回应，但他心里却无比好奇Rust提到的其他地方的传统。他打定主意这是因为自己是个善良的人，要给不苟言笑好不容易开了金口的搭档捧场。  
Rust像是完全无视了Marty的纠结：“一些亚洲国家用戒尺，南亚的一些国家热衷于藤条，在俄罗斯，还有那些纬度高的国家，他们把桦木条扎成一束，我们这个肤浅的国家则设计制造各种板子，印上愚蠢的logo，好像这样就能把美国精神揍进下一代的屁眼里。”  
Marty一口气喷了出来，然后剧烈的呛住了。  
Rust终于纡尊降贵地扫了他一眼：“这话题让你不自在了？”  
Marty大叫：“他妈的那当然了见鬼的！你他妈到底为啥要说这狗屁玩意儿？！”  
Rust看他的眼神却仿佛Marty在虚张声势，这让Marty一阵心虚，因为，见鬼的他当然是在虚张声势。  
“我以为你会有兴趣。”Rust慢吞吞地说，然后不等Marty能想出一句漂亮的反驳，就下了个可怕的结论，“你确实有。”  
“操你这个……”  
“你被‘教导主任’体罚过么？”完全不像个问句，“几次，如果你不介意分享——”  
一个急刹车，轮胎和刹车皮发出了尖利的声音，一如Marty的内心：“闭嘴Rust！”他一拳砸在方向盘上，但骤然响起的喇叭声反而把他自己吓了一跳，“你他妈到底有什么毛病？！我他妈不想听你扯这些变态性癖！你就不能闭嘴抽你的烟吗？！”  
Rust看着他，依然深不可测，这个混蛋。“Marty，”这混蛋仿佛叹了口气，错觉，“第一，我从没否认自己精神有问题，第二，我只是在说体罚，你才是那个联系到‘性癖’上去的人，第三，我的烟抽完了。”  
“你！……”Marty真想用指头戳到Rust脸上。“那就他妈的去买一包！”  
Rust似乎是挑了一下眉毛，但看样子因为懒得动而面无表情：“鉴于你用那沉默的一个半小时仅仅移动了100英里，所以我们至今还没有开到下一个加油站。”他盯着Marty的脸，像观察一具中年白人男性的尸体，“并不是要催你，伙计，只是担心你睡着了，你的肾上腺髓质分泌水平有点低。”  
Marty震惊地看着他：“……我的什么？！”  
“肾上腺素，Marty，生物自体合成的兴奋剂。”  
Marty挫败地扭过头瞪着前面荒无人烟的公路，最后深深地叹了口气，他伸手在脸上用力抹过，然后揉着自己的脖子。现在是5月，但他已经被Rust吓出一身汗，唔，也许是别的原因，总之他现在感到烦人的燥热。他确实心不在焉的，昏昏欲睡，在Rust开始那个诡异的话题之前，他几乎陷入一个景象中：  
他回到家，发现玄关的旅行箱，有一个信封放在箱子上，信封上写着两句话：既然你忘了在离婚协议书上签字，所以我替你签了——Maggie。  
“Maggie，她打定主意要和我离婚了。”Marty艰难地说道，他为什么要和Rust说这些？“两个拉杆箱，一封信……我一开门就看到这个。她跟我说过，提出离婚申请，走程序，我，据说有个时限，可以拒绝离婚……”  
Marty哽咽了一声：“可是我忘了……他妈的，忘了！该死！5月5日，我他妈忘得一干二净……该死的！……而我他妈的现在还要和一个疯子去鸟不拉屎的地方出差！”  
Rust明智地没有做出评论，Marty猜他要么是不屑于评论，要么是正在酝酿致命一击。但管他呢，不知为何，一旦开了口，接下来的话便很容易跑出来。  
“为什么我会连这么重要的事情都不记得……我知道自己向来记性不咋样，但是这……这个……离婚！Maggie的律师说，如果我在5月19日之前不去参加调解谈判，那么就默认为已确认离婚。”  
车里又陷入长达1分钟的沉默，当Rust开口的时候Marty差点跳起来。  
“5月19日。”Rust说，“还有10天。正常人都不会忘记即将来临的事情。”  
Marty摇头：“有时候我对自己的记忆都感到难以置信。”  
Rust看着他：“是啊，不难看出来，令人印象深刻。”  
Marty为他话语中的嘲讽而瑟缩和恼火。  
“你需要提高一下记忆力，Marty，不然你到50岁就会得老年痴呆。”  
“什么鬼？！再说你以为我没试过吗？可就算我在手机里设了备忘录和提醒，我照样会忘！”Marty争辩道，“吃那些健脑的玩意儿根本没用！我他妈就是记不住这些日子！你他妈的有办法吗？”  
没想到Rust说：“有，传统办法，据说得到了科学验证，能刺激大脑，提高思维能力，以及，增强记忆力。”在Marty一脸不信却感兴趣地看过来时，补上下句：“但我打赌你不会想尝试的。”  
一种愚蠢的好胜心和更愚蠢的好奇心控制了Marty，他听见自己说：“赌就赌，他妈的到底是什么？”  
Rust看了他一会儿，像是要开嘲讽：“Marty，一个人如果无法诚实面对自己的内心，那他最好不要和人打赌。”  
“这到底见鬼的逻辑在哪里？！”Marty瞪着他，“少废话！”  
Rust从那个歪斜的姿势把自己拉扯起来：“好吧，如果我的办法没用，算你赢，如果有用，算我的。”  
Marty伸出右手：“我赢的话，这次的报告。”  
“一包烟。”Rust连手都懒得伸。  
Marty感到一种荒谬的自信，放下了手刹：“说吧，那他妈到底是什么方法？”  
Rust随意地耸了耸肩：“噢，老传统，体罚。”  
“操？！”Marty目瞪口呆，整个脸可笑地涨红了。  
“所以，还赌吗，‘Marty-net’？”  
“操！”  
接下来的车速明显飙升了许多，Rust又变成之前那个颓废的鬼样子，好像他们不是刚刚打了一个荒唐的、难以启齿的（也许只是对Marty而言）赌。Marty完全变了个样，他紧张兮兮地盯着路面，目光不时偷偷扫向Rust，简直如坐针毡。  
体罚！天呐！如果换个情形也许很吸引人，但是现在？那简直是灾难。  
所以说，体罚？Rust？这个精神病患者一样的搭档？难以想象！但在诡异感和鸡皮疙瘩中Marty的大脑却控制不住地联想到那些下流场景。即使是和Maggie和Lisa都没有尝试过，以及他们并不体罚孩子。但不是说Marty在这三十多年的人生中没有被体罚过。谁没有过愚蠢的少年时期呢？ 但那仅仅是20岁以前的事了。  
他并没有这种癖好，没有。  
难道Rust有揍人的癖好？同样难以想象。他从这个男人身上看不到任何暴力和虐待的倾向，这个男人只会自我折磨。  
在Marty胡思乱想的时候，天已经黑了，他们还没有到达最近的小镇，而他也并不知道Rust从车窗的反射面上观察他，像捏着一把手术刀。  
“放松，Marty，我们打了赌，不代表我们要立马在车里干那件事。”Rust看着车窗玻璃上Marty坐立不安的身影说道。“你看起来像屁股里插着根棍子。”  
Marty恼羞成怒：“闭嘴！”

 

晚上7点的时候，Marty终于把车开进了一个加油站。当他一手拿着油枪一手撑着车顶发呆的时候，他看见Rust从加油站的小卖部踱了出来，手里拆着一包烟，三两下就剥开包装，单手抖出一根烟，另一手摸出了打火机。  
对方靠在小卖部外面的柱子边，烟叼在嘴里，并不急着点。Marty暗想这家伙还算有点常识，没有像他见过的那些老烟枪一样迫不及待地吞云吐雾。Rust并没有看这边，一脸的百无聊赖，如果Marty有心情开个玩笑，他会说他神经兮兮的搭档正在看星星。但不知怎的，他隐约觉得也许Rust真的会看星象，谁知道呢，那家伙在Marty的认知里就像个黑洞。  
这加油站老得有点年头了，油压低，油表的数字转得让人心焦。周围一片漆黑，只有远远的几声狗叫，然后没别的了。Marty的目光无可奈何又不可抗拒地落在唯一和他一样立在外面的活物，接着他就注意到对方的磨旧的格子衬衫袖子卷到手肘，抱着胳膊，外侧的手上夹着打火机。那金属的小玩意儿在那两根长手指间要掉不掉，但是Marty确定Rust绝不会弄掉它，Rust远比他乍一眼看上去要强悍得多，操，那家伙简直像个打黑拳的，看看他露出来的小臂！Marty是领教过那拳头的，即使是在自己把对方压在更衣室的储物柜上时，Rust漠然地看着他，仿佛只要一个眼神就能让他自惭形秽。  
Marty意识到自己盯着另一个男人看了太长的时间，但是他的注意力在今晚已经完全被Rust打劫了。在放出那个炸弹一样的赌约之后，发现自己盯着对方的手和胳膊猛看并不是个好征兆。Marty感到脸上和脖子臊出一堆鸡皮疙瘩，所以他低下头，如释重负地看到停止加油的指示。  
当他习惯性地抬头招呼Rust上车的时候，赫然发现Rust正在看着他，那眼神仿佛隔着加油站看穿了他。Marty愣住了。Rust抬起拿着打火机的手随意挥了一下，向这边走过来，到了车边，他挑了下眉，好像对Marty的样子表达一种礼节性的意外。  
但是很敷衍，Marty确定。  
“Marty？”  
Marty深吸一口气，弯腰钻进了车里。  
他们在抵达一家小餐馆之前不幸地先路过了不下5家旅店。Marty就像是在努力回避什么一样坚持找一家“像样的”小店。  
Rust觉得这有点可笑，但是以观测者的角度来看，这也算有一分趣味。在他用揣摩人性来打发时间的过程中，这个显露出未来地中海发型迹象的搭档总是能给他些小惊喜。他从没见过这么不诚实的人。  
“Marty。”在他们路过又一个提供餐饮的汽车旅馆之后，Rust叫了他一声。  
Marty的肩膀绷紧耸起，仿佛在下一个决心：“我需要吃晚饭。”他严肃地说道。  
Rust漫不经心地点了一下头：“当然，只是想说下车小心。”说着他就推门钻了出去。  
Marty莫名其妙地看着他，伸手开门，好像蹭到了什么东西，没多想，他从半开的门缝间钻出来，然后——“嗷！操！……操！见鬼的Rust！”  
他幸运地把自己卡在了车门和一丛巨大的仙人掌间。  
而他的搭档正站在另一边，慢条斯理地点着了烟，深深地吸了一口，看着他跌跌撞撞地从仙人掌的夹击中挤出来。  
“你他妈早干什么了？！”Marty气得想打人，但是不敢，所以他扭头冲着饭店的方向大叫：“谁他妈吃饱了撑的在店门口种他妈的变异仙人掌？！”  
Rust都忍不住要给他一个假笑了。“我记得我提醒过你。”  
“那你该死的怎么不说清楚？！”Marty愤怒地质问，用力过猛地提了提裤腰带，感觉到身侧一阵刺痛，见鬼，估计有刺扎进去了。  
他的搭档没做任何评论，只是打量他，然后说：“好了，好了，”他的低缓的语调仿佛是安抚，大概是个错觉，“到旅馆了我帮你处理。现在让我们趁着你还没彻底得罪餐馆老板之前填饱肚子。”  
双倍芝士汉堡和冰啤酒终于抚慰了Marty受伤的心灵。他顺便嘲讽了一下Rust的全素汉堡和蔬菜沙拉，在这一天里第一次感到心满意足。  
酒足饭饱之际，Marty一点都不想去找旅馆，总觉得那个赌能就这样随着时间淡去。但是他又不能拖延得太明显，Rust那个平静中透露出嘲讽的眼神他今天不想看更多了。于是，在艰难的抉择之后，为表示他根本不怕打那个赌，Marty英勇无畏地说起了自己曾经被体罚的经历。  
“我家那个老头子，他脾气可不好。狗屎，他总拿皮带抽我，有一半是什么狗屁惩罚，考试成绩啦，逃课啦，打架啦，什么的，另一半则没什么原因。老头子总是看我不顺眼，我猜他觉得我不是他亲生的——操他娘的！”Marty咧嘴露出一个浮夸的表情，“说不定还真不是他亲生的！我可从来不打我的小公主，不管她们是不是把家里闹翻天！”  
Rust在他对面悠然吐出一口烟，沉默着，但是他的目光是放在Marty身上的，这对于Marty而言仿佛就是一种回应。只要Rust想，他就是最完美的听众，带着让人想要忏悔的诡异气场。  
“你绝对猜不到，我小时候可不胖，校服裤子必须扎皮带才行，但是，我总是会忘了扎，操，那时候那东西总让我想到挨打。”Marty一只手转着已经喝完的啤酒瓶，一只手在餐巾纸上划拉。  
Rust不动声色地动了动手指，示意服务员给他的搭档和自己再来一瓶。  
“但是我15岁以后就不怕皮带了。”Marty突然抬头得意地笑了一下，有点过头。他想要卖个关子，他打赌Rust这个神人也未必猜得到原因。  
Rust伸手在盘子边上掸了掸烟灰，抬起眼皮看了Marty一眼，顿了一下：“你是想让我猜么，Marty？”  
“来嘛，伙计。”  
Rust把烟含进嘴里，吸气，吐出一阵烟雾，他的眼睛从半垂的眼睑下审视着Marty，透过灰色的迷雾，透亮如星火。有那么一瞬，Marty感觉Rust已经猜到了一切，他的心脏在剧烈跳动，他看起来一定像个傻逼。但几秒之后，Rust垂下眼睑，那种让人心惊的气氛消失了。  
Rust说：“不如你来告诉我，Marty。”  
而Marty不得不灌下一大口酒来让自己重整河山。“有一天，我心血来潮，把老头子所有的皮带都翻出来，丢在汽油桶里烧了！——然后，噗！我升上九年级，立刻搬出去住校了，老家伙再也管不着我了。”他省略了最重要的那些，轻描淡写地说道。但那些未说出口的东西沉甸甸压在舌根，他勉强挤出一个皱着鼻子的怪笑：“结果之后又来了个教导主任，我们叫他纳粹虐待狂。”  
Rust在他对面，露出一个似笑非笑的表情。Marty认为那大概是这男人脸上最接近笑容的表情。Rust把烟夹在手指间，用同一只手捏起酒瓶喝了一口酒：“我猜教导主任不用皮带抽你们。”  
Marty哈哈笑起来，松了半口气：“他可舍不得他那鳄鱼皮的高档货！不，他是个传统的人，用的是你说的美国传统。不过我已经比15岁之前狡猾多了，没被他逮到几次。”  
“有趣。”  
“有趣？！你搞笑呢？我唯一从他那里得到的真理就是：诚实比撒谎更遭罪。”  
Rust看着Marty，当对方说那句话时，他没有意识到自己握起了拳头。Marty不是个善于掩饰的人，尽管他撒谎成性，却总是让人一目了然（至少是在Rust眼里）。Marty开始这个话题是为了掩饰自己关于赌约的不自在和焦躁，但最后他确实吐露出一些真实的东西来，Rust猜，这些事已经被Marty确确实实地遗忘了很多年，直到今天。  
“上帝……这都多少年了。”Marty在他对面自言自语地轻叹，双手摁在脸上用力抹下。  
Rust把烟按灭在盘子里一片不幸的胡萝卜上。“走吧，Marty。”他说，从皮包里抽出两张，压在啤酒瓶下，站了起来。  
Marty跟在他后面站起身，慢吞吞地走出餐馆。他肯定是走得太慢了，因为等他迈下台阶，他看到Rust已经从副驾爬进车里，坐上驾驶座，把车子倒了出来。  
“上车，Marty。”  
Marty无言地点点头，坐进副驾，任凭Rust把车开到某个汽车旅馆去。

 

旅馆的门房是个看起来带有中东血统的年轻人，身上露出的皮肤纹着很有意思的纹身，但Marty完全没有心思去看，他四处乱瞅，下意识地想要找出任何一丝可疑的地方。他仅仅分出了一只耳朵的注意力来听他的搭档向门房询问房间。Rust小臂上露出的半个纹身不知怎么的就让门房小哥和他一见如故，看他自如地与那年轻人交谈的样子，看那个既懒散又警觉的姿势，Marty感到这样的Rust十分陌生。  
而这加重了他的紧张感。操，他觉得自己都快得恐慌症了。  
Marty用力咳嗽了两声，板着脸说：“先生们，如果你们要去哪里把手言欢彻夜长谈的话先给我开个房行么？”  
那小哥冲他咧嘴一笑，棕黑色的眼睛在灯下闪烁，又看向Rust，给了他个眼神，Marty本能地移开视线，试图让自己看起来像翻了个白眼。  
“左手尽头，先生。”这是对Rust说的。“预祝美好夜晚。”  
Marty一口气噎在嗓子眼里。  
Rust抬了抬拿着钥匙的手，没什么表情地走出前台小屋，甚至没有看Marty一眼，如同确信Marty不敢逃跑似的。  
见鬼，Marty还真的不敢，他也不知道为啥，而这才是最吓人的。  
跟在Rust后面，Marty试图像往常一样絮絮叨叨，完全是为了掩盖脚踩棉花的忐忑不安。Rust一如既往地不作评论，在尽头那间屋子前停下，打开了门。Marty忽然意识到这间屋子是和其他房间几乎完全隔开的。  
Rust径直走向了最近的那张床，开始整理包里的东西，然后停下手，看到Marty还戳在门口发呆，发现Rust在看他，那家伙似乎是脸红了。  
“你是要进屋还是再看会儿风景，Marty？”他问。  
Marty那张方脸上露出个羞恼的表情，又刻意露出满不在乎的样子：“我可不怕你，Rust，一点、也不。”  
Rust干巴巴地开口：“真棒。”然后低头继续收拾东西。  
Marty一口气又憋回肚里，讪讪地进了屋，正想要甩门，最后还是心虚地小心关上。  
“所以，现在干嘛？”  
Rust只稍微抬头扫了他一眼，Marty两手叉腰的样子挺可笑，像一只牛蛙鼓着肚子试图让自己看起来高大威武，让Rust觉得不戳破他实在不够礼貌。  
“我不知道，你觉得我们该干什么，Marty？”  
他平静地倒数了5个数字，果然，几秒之后，Marty终于爆发了。  
“Rust Cole！操你的别给我装傻！你他妈是在耍我吗？！那个白痴的赌？！你个神经病！我他妈没兴趣陪你玩游戏！” Marty脸红脖子粗地吼完这几句话，气鼓鼓瞪着他，一副一言不合就准备大打出手的样子。但是当Rust向他靠近一步时，这虚张声势的家伙唰地闭上嘴，几乎下意识要往后退。  
Marty用自尊心死死地把持住了，他才不怕Rust！他是个成年人，还是个警探！  
Rust并没有继续靠近，在Marty能清楚注意到之前，这个男人的姿势改变了，仅仅是站直了，双臂自然地下垂，竟然瞬间让Marty感到寒毛直竖，他怀疑自己是神经过敏，但是——但是这个Rust的样子，他从没见过，也许他曾有过惊鸿一瞥，但马上就被自己有意无意地抛在脑后，直到现在，他第一次被迫正视他的搭档那不可预测的一面。  
像匕首一样锋利，强烈的压迫感。  
那双眼睛，见鬼。  
Marty感到喉咙里一下子干枯了。  
Rust审视着他，慢吞吞的语气愈发冷静和克制：“面朝墙站好，Marty。”  
Marty用全部的意志力瞪着他，这荒唐透顶！可他同时又觉得毫不可笑，Rust的脸上看不出任何表情，他向Marty下达了一个指令，而他看起来有足够的耐心等待Marty屈服。他想嘲讽几句，岔开话题，但是Rust的眼神让他张不开嘴。在他迟疑地转身走到墙边时，他隐约想起Rust说过他曾经在阿拉斯加打猎的事。  
“把手放在墙上。”  
Marty几乎要被搞得一惊一乍，脑子一团乱麻，一种很久远的记忆从脚后跟往上蔓延，身体如同被控制，他缓缓抬起手，按在墙上。他看不到Rust，当对方的声音在身后响起时他真的吓得抖了一下。这男人走路像猫一样悄无声息。  
Rust并不碰触他，他连语气都是中性的：“Marty，告诉我，现在我们应该做什么？”  
Marty愣住了，然后他顶着浑身的燥热和尴尬犹犹豫豫地小声嘀咕：“……呃，打赌？”  
他不知道Rust在他背后若有所思的表情，他只感到如芒在背。  
“不，Marty，你忘了。”  
这句话像一个雷一样击中了Marty，他感到自己的腿已经变成了软面包。但Rust接下来的话才是真正让他崩溃的。  
Rust说：“那我们开始吧，体罚，直到你想起来。”  
Marty不知道自己到底是从哪里挤出来的最后一丝勇气，让他用尖利的声音嘲讽：“你打算怎么做？用皮带抽我么？嗯？Rust？”  
“不。”  
顿了一下。  
“不是这次。”  
然后Marty感到一股巨大的力量沉重地落在他屁股上，在那声音响起的时候他听到自己惊吓的痛呼，接着就是火辣辣的疼痛。  
“操！”Marty对着墙咒骂了一句，又一下拍打落在屁股上，让他喘了一声。他这才意识到，Rust正在掌掴他，并且惊恐地认识到对方的手劲大得惊人。  
第三下他忍住了，抿着嘴只用鼻子喘气。该死的，这男人已经让他两边屁股都开始烧了。Rust的每一次掌掴都能让他的身体向前撞上墙。髋骨和耻骨撞到墙壁的感觉一点都不好，可是让他好好地撑住又显得像是讨打。Rust也不在意他的姿势，他只是匀速地、沉默地，狠狠地揍他的屁股。  
左、右、左、右、左、右——  
“啪啪”的声音很响，Marty整个人十分糟糕地被揍得脸红心跳，坏的那种。操！屁股真他妈痛，Marty的额头不时地抵上墙，张开嘴喘气，越来越痛，他的身体本能地扭动闪避，可是不管怎么躲，那巴掌依然带着十足的力道招呼上他的屁股。而除了手，Rust没有碰他身体任何地方。  
掌掴的速度加快了，Marty挨不过5下就开始发出声音。  
“啪！”  
“唔！”  
“啪！”  
“嗷……”跟着小声的“操！”  
加速的击打让屁股上的疼痛根本来不及消退就达到一个高峰，Marty都不知道自己连续挨了几下，直到他呜咽着，发出类似啜泣的喘息。  
而Rust停手了，Marty松了口气，此刻他的屁股烧着了，发烫发麻，自从他20岁以后他再也没有过这样的体验，但这和以前完全不同。  
在他以为今天可以结束了的时候，Rust冷酷地打碎了他的幻想。  
“这才过了5分钟，Marty。还不到中场休息的时间呢。”他的搭档淡淡地讽刺道，而Marty在心里震惊之余给了他个中指。  
Rust看着他满头冒汗的样子，冷酷地说道：  
“现在，把长裤脱了，我们继续。”

 

Marty的身体整个僵住了，头侧向一边，仿佛在扭头看向Rust的半途中硬生生卡住。他又轻又快地喘着气，小心翼翼地抱怨：“……你认真的？”他的声音细细的，仿佛在颤抖，Rust能看到他轻颤的睫毛和下面游移不定的蓝眼珠。  
“我从不开这种玩笑。”Rust答道，在他内心有那么一点不够冷硬的地方为Marty而叹息，但其余的他只是冷眼旁观。  
Marty脸红了，不仅是脸，脖子也是，Rust怀疑这个男人身上也是红的。  
“你听到我说的了。”Rust提醒他，催促着。  
在Marty耳中这不紧不慢的声音像驱赶牲口的鞭子，他深深地吸气，艰难地吐出来，手指犹豫着，搭上他的皮带扣。“操他的……”他低低地咒了一句，飞快地解开了皮带和裤头，手一松，那裤子滑落下去，被皮带的重量拽下了大腿。  
“继续。”Rust命令道。  
而Marty握紧拳头，不得不闭上眼做一次深呼吸，然后认命地弯腰，笨拙地但是飞快地把裤子从脚上脱了出来，为此，他还不得不脱掉了鞋。而Rust就在他一臂之遥看着他，像个手里把玩着鞭子，看着牲口入栏的混蛋牛仔。好极了，他到底是怎么让自己像个白痴一样被Rust催眠的？乖乖地在这里挨另一个和他同辈的家伙的揍？  
屋里的暖黄色灯光并不十分明朗，但Rust能看见从Marty短裤边缘露出的鲜红的痕迹——衬衫也没能遮住这家伙的屁股，以及Marty的身上真他妈白，那种典型的金发碧眼白肤的人种，还有，居然是三角裤。Rust略微感到一点猜错的意外。  
“到沙发那儿去，手撑在座垫上。”  
“不！”  
“Marty。”  
“我说不！”穿着短裤的Marty瞪着另一个人，凶巴巴地低吼：“否则我不干了！”  
Rust无所谓地歪了一下头，对Marty的挑衅无动于衷：“如你所愿，Marty。”  
他靠近他，那只手今晚第一次落在Marty屁股以外的地方。Rust的右手按在Marty的后腰上，隔着一层衬衫，传来他的体温。“站好，Marty。”他命令道，“把手臂撑直。”Marty为那声音而战栗，在他耳后，像鞭梢刷过脊背，而后腰的热度让他刚刚被打热的屁股感到一阵疼痛。他感到害怕又迷惑，下意识地为等待而焦心，像一只被蛇催眠了的牛蛙。  
Rust按在他后腰的手移动了，拉起他衬衫后摆，让那点布料离开Marty的屁股，被推着向上，摩擦过背部，Marty打了个冷颤，急促地抽了口气，僵硬地感受那布料被推过整个背，连带着前面的衣襟也拉扯起来，Rust把他的衬衫挂到了他的肩膀上，而Marty感到了前所未有的赤裸，在5月温暖的夜晚中开始战栗。  
“Marty，还记得开始之前我问的问题吗？”  
Marty点了点头。  
“告诉我。”  
Marty舔了一下嘴唇，耶稣啊！他现在根本无法把注意力从眼下分开一丝一毫！他根本没有办法去思考那个问题，刚才他就没有答案，现在更不可能有。而Rust显然从他的沉默中了解了一切。因为他说：  
“慢慢来，Marty，我们有很多时间。”  
他还没来得及消化这句话，比刚才更强烈的疼痛就在他屁股上开了花。  
“嗷！”他踉跄了一下，还没站稳又挨了一下。他原以为屁股会麻木一点，就像他那个死鬼老爹揍他一样，很快就变得感觉迟钝，可是大错特错。Rust的手让之前疼痛的地方更痛了，痛得发烫。他脚下发软，气喘吁吁，随着Rust的每一次掌掴而呻吟扭动。在这叠加的疼痛中，他根本不想费劲去保持姿势，他妈的他才不想管Rust怎么说呢！  
然后Rust说：“站好。”  
而Marty的身体条件反射地服从了，乖乖地挨那没完没了的巴掌。  
可是太痛了！Marty的脸都扭曲了，怎么能这么痛？他忍下一声痛呼，马上就在下一次叫出来。大概是他躲得太厉害，Rust终于采取了行动，另一只手横过他的肚子，牢牢地把持住他的腰胯，而Rust的身体紧紧贴在他身侧，像钢筋夹板。Marty的上身吃力地弯下来，Rust的钳制让他只能这样才能扶到墙。他挣扎着，但Rust只是不停地抽他，有条不紊地，甚至不喘气，他就像看穿人性的弱点一样对Marty的屁股的弱点一清二楚，说来可笑，但作为当事人Marty只想逃跑。  
Marty喘得太厉害，他的腿撑不住地发抖，全靠Rust撑着他。而Rust只是撑住他，没有任何安抚的动作。Marty感到视线模糊，眼眶发烫，他在不知不觉中溢出了一点眼泪，他死也不想承认自己被Rust用手打哭了，可是他控制不住自己吸鼻子哽咽和喉头断断续续的小声音。  
Rust等待Marty平静下来，他能感觉到这个男人正下意识地侧倚向他，衬衫落了一半，这个人确实如他预料一样全身泛红，他摸得到他的冷汗，还有被压住的收缩的肚腩。现在他能看到Marty短裤下边露出的痕迹有多醒目了。  
“Marty，去沙发那儿。”他平静地说道。  
这一次，Marty服从了。  
像是他已经屈服，放弃了一些坚持和自尊心，或者仅仅是被打蒙了，Rust可以轻易地击溃他，只要他想。  
Marty没听到对方的脚步，但他知道Rust跟着他走到了沙发跟前。他弯下腰，双手撑在座垫上，感觉到臀部疼痛的皮肉被拉伸，密密匝匝的刺痛。Marty垂下头，不去想自己疼痛的屁股撅在半空，而Rust会继续。

 

Rust把手放上Marty的后腰，他的搭档在他掌下又短又浅地呼吸，不同寻常地沉默，这倒是让他没有那么容易看透了。Rust感觉到Marty似乎越过了某个点，某条他为自己划下的底线，而Marty此时顺从的样子，仿佛在暗示Rust去更用力地推逼他，直到更深的底限。  
“Marty，”他俯下身，凑近Marty低垂的脑袋，“仔细听我说，现在我要你去回忆，你的生活，婚姻。而你要尽力想起那些细节，我会知道你有没有在努力。”  
“什么……哈……你想扮演神父还是心理医师？你想听我忏悔吗？”Marty侧过头越过自己的肩膀瞥了他一眼，湿润的蓝眼睛留下一瞬即逝的闪光。他轻声地嘲讽Rust，但Rust知道他并没有生气。  
“不，我想要你诚实。”Rust的右手不轻不重地揉了两下Marty后腰的皮肤，“并且我会确保这一点。”他突然扬手用力地掴了一巴掌，Marty冷不防地叫出声，膝盖几乎要跪下去。  
“听清楚了？”  
Marty点点头，慢慢调回姿势。  
Rust开始说道：“上次我去你家，看到餐边柜上你和Maggie的合影——那是什么时候的照片？”  
“呃……那个……”Marty愣住了，发现自己竟然没有印象，餐边柜上有那么一张照片？  
Rust手起掌落，“仔细想。”他在Marty呻吟的时候提醒道，又狠揍了几下。  
“等等——嗷！别……啊！操，我在想！唔！……是、是几年前！呃、呃，夏天？”  
“不。”  
回答错误，Rust毫不含糊地掌掴了他好几下。Marty的眼泪和鼻涕又一次不受控制地跑出来，屁股痛得要死，仿佛Rust的巴掌直接打在赤裸的皮肤上，他很想伸手摸一下，但他努力忍耐着，拼命在脑子里翻找，可是疼痛不断地打断他的回忆，在他几乎要恼火的时候，一个画面突然闪过脑海——  
_“为什么你要把我这么蠢的照片放在这里？！”  
“我喜欢这张照片，你穿那件毛衣特别可爱。”  
“我恨那件毛衣！让我看起来像一头来自上世纪的熊！”  
“一头可爱的熊。”  
“我恨你，Maggie。”  
“我爱你，Marty。”_  
“是圣诞节！”Marty脱口而出，像个迫不及待交代罪行的嫌犯，“1992年，圣诞节！”  
Rust“嗯”了一声：“描述一下那张照片。”  
Marty从疼痛和紧张造成的肾上腺素飙升中稍稍回落，他呼了口气，只为了咽下喉咙里的肿块：“1992年……我和Maggie，刚结婚，我第一次到她家过圣诞节。她妈妈，哈，强行送我一件其丑无比的圣诞毛衣，然后她爸爸拿出相机……”  
“那是一件棕黄色的毛衣。”  
Marty点点头，“我宁愿叫它‘屎黄色’，上面还有个猥琐的圣诞老头。……我在她家呆了三天，Maggie足足笑了两天。”  
当他开始说下去时，久远的回忆自然地涌入脑海，他忽然意识到自己已经很久没有留意家里的东西了。  
“你和Maggie是怎么认识的？”  
“还能怎么，像两个正常人……嗷！”  
“细节，Marty，”又是一巴掌，“永远是细节揭示真相。”  
“好吧好吧，你这个——”Marty刚想说“偏执狂”，屁股上就噼里啪啦一阵狠揍，Marty猝不及防地喊出来，身体向沙发里摔了进去，当Rust伸手抱持住他的腰时，他挣扎了一下。  
“操……操！”Marty拧着脖子不让Rust看到自己的脸，小声地咒骂着，鼻音浓重。Rust听到他啜泣一般的喘着气试图平复呼吸。“混蛋，放开我……”他这个看起来挺壮实的搭档嘟囔着，一边想要掰开Rust箍住他的胳膊。  
Rust绝不会让Marty在此时逃避：“放松，放松，Marty……深呼吸，靠着我。”  
那声音是低沉而……柔和的，如果Marty足够诚实，他会说Rust此时的声音让他平静下来。而一旦开始平静，虚脱的感觉就像是轻微的宿醉，四肢的感觉很迟钝，但Rust贴着他的身体是温暖的，而他感到这是自己此时唯一需要的东西。  
他们静静地站了几秒钟，也许几十秒，屋子里很安静，里外都没有声音。Rust观察着Marty的反应，开口说道：“Marty，你仍然记得这是个赌约么？”  
Marty点头。  
Rust看着他：“这里只有我和你，没有别人，你是安全的。Marty，如果你想停止，我们就停止，不会发生任何不好的事。——你想停止吗？”  
他想，Marty在心里说，他想停下，他感到自己荒唐可笑，在Rust的“审问”中无所遁形，他三十五岁了，从十五岁起他再也没有为挨打流过眼泪，可是他现在却被自己的搭档掌掴并且哭了。但他另一方面毫不怀疑Rust绝不会嘲笑他，见鬼，Rust只会不断逼他，挖得更深，像一条理性的鞭子，迫使他回忆。  
Marty垂下眼睛，感觉到屁股上的肉一坠一坠的疼痛：“我老爹打我，教导主任打我，很多次，从没有像这样……这种……我在说什么，shit，我猜也许这是个回忆过去的机会，这说法真糟糕……荒谬的机会，什么的。”  
这回答有三分出乎Rust的意料，但他明智地没有表现出来。  
“那就继续，Marty。”他松开手臂，好让Marty移动，但他的搭档扭捏了一下，赧然地问了句：“……呃，能换个地方么？”  
Rust看着他，仅仅出于好奇，他问：“你想趴在我腿上么，Marty？”  
Marty瞠目结舌的样子值得Rust大笑——如果他还记得如何大笑的话。要不是Marty没穿长裤，Rust怀疑他会下意识地去摸枪——当然，就算穿了也没用。  
Rust对他微微地扬了一下下巴，Marty习惯性地让开了，然后他看着Rust在那把简陋的没有扶手的沙发椅上坐下，抬头看着他。Rust那瘦削而冷峻的脸上是一种一切尽在掌握之中的从容，Marty恼火地白了一眼，瞪着他。  
“为了你的腰着想。”Rust慢吞吞地说道。  
Marty最终自暴自弃地弯下身子，在Rust腿上趴了下来。退一万步想，至少Rust没有坐在床上。这个晚上发生的事已经够诡异的了，他一点也不想再跟床扯上关系。  
Rust把手放在Marty的肩胛骨上，Marty立刻又开始紧张了。  
“我们从刚才断掉的地方说起，你和Maggie是怎么认识的。”  
Marty呼了一口气：“Maggie和我，我们，我们是高中同学，被分到同一个科学小组里……我总是笨手笨脚的，你知道？我不是差生，但成绩也不怎么样……总之，第一堂科学课，我就把实验台点着了……”  
_“喔shit、shit、SHIT！”Marty拼命地拍打实验台，结果打翻了更多的瓶子，火焰顺着酒精洒出的轨迹瞬间把整个试验台都烧着了。其他同学惊恐地躲开去，远远地发出尖叫，而化学老师在旁边大喊着什么，但他什么都听不清，只是不顾一切想要弄灭这些火，过了好一会，他才猛然意识到周围的人在喊什么，原来是他的袖子和裤子上着火了。他吓蒙了，摔倒在地、大喊大叫，直到——突然一股强力的泡沫打上他的身体，他只听到“嘶嘶——”的声音，接着实验台上也覆盖了厚实的白色泡沫，火焰顷刻消失，他眼中的世界一片洁白。  
十六岁的Martin Hart愣愣地抬起头，看到了举着灭火器的同班同学Maggie Swinson，仿佛是第一次认识她一样，他在那一刻真正看清了女孩的样貌。_  
“就像个无知少年，我对那个拿着灭火器拯救了我和实验台的女孩一见钟情了。”Marty轻轻地说，他愣了一会儿，一时难以从回忆中抽离出来。有多久没有想起这件事了？5年？10年？Rust拍了他一下，和之前相比简直是轻柔，那一点疼痛将他拉回来，Marty不太上心地动了一下，在叹息中喃喃低语：“二十年，我认识她二十年了……这么久……”  
Marty摇着头，像是难以置信。Rust则陷入自己的沉思，Claire被绝望扭曲的脸从眼前晃过，他发现自己难以从脑海里前妻那张日渐陌生的脸上回忆起往昔的美好时光，他人生中最幸福的三年。他从未遗忘，只是无法忍受去回想。  
“你的女儿，她们是什么时候出生的？”Rust问。  
这个问题像是勾起了Marty对人生中最快乐的那些时候的回忆。他挣扎了一下让自己在Rust的腿上趴得舒服一些，一个下意识的举动，这就是当某人想要和朋友分享最好的时刻时会做的事，再萎靡的人也会振作精神，好聚起力量去讲述。  
Rust沉默地配合他挪动了一下腿，Marty放松地把大半的重量压在他腿上，似乎暂时忘记了自己的各种不得体。Rust听见他的搭档用一种少见的温柔的语气说道：  
“Audry，我们的第一个孩子，出生在6月12号。那天我紧张得不得了，完全不知道该干什么，呵，老实说我都不记得在等待孩子出生的几个小时我到底干了什么……但是，那一刻，那一刻我记得很清楚。”  
_6月的路易斯安那州就像预热的烤箱一样，即使晚上也热得睡不着觉。Maggie在12号的凌晨开始阵痛，Marty穿着睡觉的T恤和短裤就要往外面冲，还是Maggie吼了他让他冷静一点，然后捧着肚子命令他准备好各种必需品。他不记得自己开车有没有闯红灯，他甚至不记得自己是怎么开到医院的。医生告诉他，他的妻子还要一阵子才会进入临盆，但他却被Maggie阵痛发作的样子吓得好几次冲去找医生。Maggie后来开他的玩笑，告诉他当时是如何的慌不择路地冲到妇产科医生面前，大喊大叫“我妻子不行了！我妻子要生了！”然后差点和医生打起来。_  
“……结果，呃，一个极其愤怒的尖叫阻止了我，Maggie，她为了阻止我，竟然自己从床上爬下来找我，老天爷……我都惊呆了，她大喊大叫的样子像头母狮子！”Marty说到这里不由得笑了起来，Rust从他的侧脸上看到了那些柔软曲折的皱纹。  
“她说，如果我再骚扰医生，她就要亲自给我来个全麻。”Marty说，“我当时就怕了，赶紧护送她回床上躺着。——我可不想错过我们孩子的出生。”  
_他们在医院足足等了14个小时，从凌晨直到下午，Maggie终于被推进产房手术室。Marty在门外汗流浃背，很想进去看一眼，但是Maggie怕他紧张过度，勒令他待在外面。他听见Maggie的声音，尖叫、嘶吼、惨叫、咒骂，他在外面听得全身发抖，就这样焦躁不安地等了半个多小时，他听到了婴儿啼哭的声音，整个人都傻掉了。护士抱着孩子出来，“先生，是个女孩”她说，而Marty看了一眼就崩溃了。_  
“我其实，没看清孩子的样子，我只是看见，然后，然后我就流下了眼泪——嚎啕大哭——据Maggie说，她说‘这就是我为啥不让你进手术室的原因，你在旁边的大哭大叫会让我分心’，唉，她是对的，她是对的……”Marty的声音低了下去，轻快的语气戛然而止，他的身体转眼之间变得僵硬。  
Rust无须去看便能感觉到Marty的变化，过了一会儿，他感到腿上Marty的身体传来的细微的颤抖，又过了一会儿，他听到一声长长的抽气，对方抬起一只手，在脸上飞快地抹了两下，好像不想让人看见，包括他自己。  
Marty感到一种悲伤混合着别的，他一直尽力避免的悔恨，他想念他的女儿，他想念Maggie，此刻，他甚至想念当时的自己。但他不敢继续回忆，他恐惧悔恨会吃掉他，他宁可对它视而不见。  
“我不能、不能再继续了……上帝啊……我想停下……”他低声说，压抑着呼吸，视线模糊地想要直起腰来。  
而Rust把他按在原地：“你可以，Marty，你可以。”  
Marty挣扎起来，右手伸向背后试图拉开Rust的手：“不！我不能……你说过只要我想停止就停止的，我想要停下！”  
Rust一把抓住了Marty的手腕，扭着他的胳膊将之紧紧地压进肩胛骨之间，Marty在他的压制之下痛叫，倒回他腿上，嘴里骂骂咧咧。Rust不想听他的废话，他用另一只手用力地捂住了Marty的嘴。  
“我给过你机会，你选择了继续，Marty，没有第二次机会。”Rust平静地说，Marty不死心地扭动挣扎，于是Rust把他压得更紧。“这就像人生不是吗？从来没有真正的第二次机会，有些东西永远改变、消失了，不会再有了。”  
Marty的挣扎不再剧烈，也许是他听明白了，也许只是手臂太痛。Rust继续说下去：“如今事已至此，我们能做的唯有回忆和忏悔，这两者总是一起的，若你想只做其一，那最终会杀了你。”曾经他和Clare陷入无尽的悔恨，忘记了一起美好的东西，最终这杀死了他们的婚姻，Rust的一部分也随之死去。如今Marty拒绝回忆，只是为了逃避悔恨和负罪感，他亲手杀死了他和Maggie的婚姻，而这迟早也会杀了他。  
**“……所以投降吧，臣服于你的心，别等到它死去……你感受到的一切，如果你感到怀念，那就回忆往昔，如果你感到悔恨，那就忏悔过错，如果你想要哭泣，那就别停下，没人可以取笑这些眼泪，即使是你的上帝，即使是你自己。”**  
Marty不再动了，在清晰的啜泣中，他长叹一声，语气低微地呼唤：“Rust。”  
他的手腕被放开了，他听到Rust的声音：“我知道。——就去感受它，Marty。”  
然后Rust拧暗了唯一亮着的台灯，在Marty的视野里，已经是黑暗，这让他感到一些安全。他沉默地任由Rust脱掉了他的短裤，当那一点布料被拉下大腿根，他瑟缩了一下，呼吸急促，一声不吭，并且在Rust继续拉扯那块布料时，抬起腿让对方将裤子完全褪了下来。现在他已无路可退，他让Rust逼迫他，直到内外都几乎赤裸。Marty模糊地想着，他猜也许自己的思想在Rust眼中早就是赤裸的了。  
Rust的右手轻轻放在Marty的臀部，仅仅是那红肿的皮肉上一点分量，他今晚第一次在掌掴以外触摸那块位置。一个简要而迅速的抚摸，手指和手掌的扫过，Marty吸了口气，跪着，几乎静止了。  
Rust抬起手，毫无保留地打了下去。

Marty很快就发出了声音，随着Rust的动作而条件发射地挣动，但他不再无意义地反驳或咒骂，某种意义上说，他真正地屈服了。  
Marty让自己沉浸在疼痛和黑暗之中。眼泪直接从眼中掉下来，这种疼痛不断堆积着，像不断冲击堤坝的洪水。他从没挨过这样的打，他从没遇到这样的人，让他痛得哀叫却不让他感到怨恨。他第一次全心全意地感谢Rust是这样特殊的人物，一个不偏不倚的观察者，一个冷静而稳定的伙伴。  
Marty的声音越来越凄惨，他从小声的痛呼变成了呜咽，又变成哀叫和啜泣。他的呼吸完全乱了，他不能再从掌掴的间隙喘过气来。即使他的理智告诉他这没什么大不了，但在痛不可遏的瞬间他依然感到恐惧，怀疑屁股上的皮肉会不会被打坏。  
Rust留心着Marty的反应，知道他痛出一身冷汗，不再有很多力气扭动挣扎，只是肌肉反射地抽搐。Rust知道自己的手劲，他也清楚自己打人有多痛，而且他知道Marty并没有他自己以为的那么强悍。这个色厉内荏的男人根本没多少忍耐力，他听着Marty的呻吟和哭泣，并不感到厌倦，而Rust稍微允许自己想象一下用更激烈的手段使他崩溃的情形，令人舒畅，也许，也许未必。但那只是他黑暗面的想法而已。  
“啊！”Marty突然叫了一声，脑袋猛地向后仰起，整个人绷紧成了一块石头。Rust仿佛能看到他脸上痛苦的表情，听到眼泪涌出的声音，因为Marty在颤抖，将痛哭出来的冲动硬生生憋回去。  
Rust停了下来。  
Marty竭力控制住自己，即使是徒劳，但他到底还是有那么点自尊心。他在心里承认，他受不了了，即使他现在认为自己基本是活该，可是太痛了。Rust没有继续，对方甚至没有做出任何安抚的举动，Marty庆幸他没有，他不想崩溃，即使他的本能哭喊着想要将脆弱释放出来。  
Rust没有发出一点声音。他让Marty自己平静下来。他沉默地曲张右手手指，感到麻木僵硬，然后渐渐消失。Marty的呼吸变得顺畅了些，Rust试探地将左手轻轻放在他肩上。  
“我、我没事……”Marty低低地说，声音里是浓重的鼻音。他抬手用手背擦了擦眼睛，但脸上依然是湿的。疼痛挥之不去，而身上的汗此时让他开始发冷。  
Rust握住他的肩头，示意他起身：“Marty，”他叫了他一声，“起来吧。”  
Marty笨拙而艰难地在Rust的扶持下直起腰，感到腰和膝盖和大腿都酸痛不已。  
“结束了，Marty。”Rust看着他，右手松松地抓着Marty的上臂。  
他应该站起来，穿上裤子，走开，但Marty一时却不想动。他有些恍惚，冷得哆嗦了一下，不知道要干什么。Rust已经站了起来，并且双手托着他的手肘，牵引着他站起来。Marty僵硬的腿让他踉跄了一下，身体擦过Rust的身体，他下意识地靠过去，而对方在他退缩之前将他拉进一个宽松的拥抱。  
仿佛是朋友之间，搭档之间的拥抱，表达宽慰，Marty抬起手，搂住了Rust的背，把脸埋在他肩上。“别把我当小猫小狗。”他不甘心地小声抱怨了一句。  
Rust站着没动，语气都没变：“我还没瞎，Marty。”  
“你他妈真是个虐待狂。”Marty开始叨叨了，“任何一个正常人都干不出这种事！”  
Rust懒得理他，他拍了一下Marty的腰，说道：“去洗澡，Marty。”  
Marty翻了个白眼，转身向床铺摸过去：“先躺会儿。”  
Rust漫不经心地把台灯重新调亮一些，弯腰捡起Marty的裤子，走过去扔到他床上。他俯视着趴在床罩上的搭档，嘲讽道：“你现在倒是不怕光屁股了？是想再来几下么？”  
“操。”Marty看都不看他，抬手比了个中指。  
“至少盖点东西，Marty，我还不想自己的搭档因为臀部着凉而感冒。”  
Marty干笑两声：“Rust Cohle死人一样的幽默感，哈•哈。”  
Rust无动于衷地走去自己床边拿出换洗衣物，向厕所走去。背后传来Marty的声音：“别他妈在厕所抽烟！”  
Rust直接无视了。

Marty懒洋洋地挪动了一下，扯起床罩一边翻过来搭在身上。他累得不想动，也许他可以就这么打个盹儿。屁股上火烧火燎的疼痛变得沉闷，可以忍受，他发现自己并不排斥这种感觉，也许是因为他现在精疲力竭，飘飘然地沉浸在肾上腺素消退的余韵中。  
不一会儿他听见浴室响起的水声，隔着门，那声音仿佛淅淅沥沥的雨声。Marty在这安静的背景音中彻底放松下来，困倦但意识渐渐清晰。顺着之前的回忆的丝线，他慢慢地回溯过去，他的思路在过去和现在的许多个时间点来回跳跃，每一个细节又牵引出另一端记忆，像一张密密麻麻、又支离破碎的网。  
Marty感到今晚自己被打破了，他开始害怕即将来临的明天。看看他现在变成什么样，他自嘲地想道，他的泪腺仿佛被搞坏了一样，变得不像自己了。  
Rust站在花洒下犹豫着，思考着是否要迅速搞定出去还是给Marty一些独处的时间。Marty是个很好懂的人，但在发生这样可以称为“亲密”的事情后，Rust必须确保他们的关系不要变得更糟。  
毕竟，他的搭档是他人生中除了父亲、前妻、女儿以外，最亲近的人了。而前面三个不是生死未卜就是死了。  
Rust最后还是照正常速度洗了个澡。走出卫生间，他看见Marty还是那么趴在床上，头扭向另一边，不知道是不是睡着了。Rust想了想，走过去，在窗帘透进来的惨淡光线中，他看见Marty睫毛上的反光。  
“嘿。”他试探性地轻轻叫了一声。  
Marty眨了眨眼睛，像是被叫醒一样，深深吸了口气，叹了出来。“……老兄，你终于搞定了。”他嘟囔着，开始艰难地扭动身体，想把自己翻过来。Rust看到他悄悄地用手指揉了揉眼睛。  
翻身坐起来的那一刻，Marty闷哼了一声，皱着眉挨过那一阵钝痛，从边上扯过短裤，昏头涨脑地套到腿上，接着站起来，提裤子。Rust退回自己床边，打开床头灯，开始翻看笔记本。Marty随便扯了两件衣服就摇摇晃晃地往卫生间走去，Rust从笔记本中抬起头，视线扫过对方困顿木然的侧脸和皱巴巴的衬衫，在到挂在胯上的短裤和露出的依然鲜艳的皮肤。他审视了几秒，慢吞吞地说道：“需要帮忙的话，别客气。”  
“滚你的蛋。”Marty顺口回了一句，关上了卫生间的门。  
Rust不置可否地歪了一下头，开始研究自己的记录。  
Marty，另一方面，差点被卫生间明晃晃的白炽灯闪瞎眼。他眯着眼撒了泡尿，这才适应这亮度。卫生间的镜子上已经褪去了大半雾气，他一抬头就看见了自己。  
——一团糟。  
汗湿又蹭乱的头发贴在头皮上，眼眶发红，似乎和宿醉没什么两样。Marty摸了摸自己的脸，不，还是有区别的，至少他脸色还挺红润的，而且他也不想吐。Marty脱掉这件仿佛用过的纸巾一样的衬衫，下一个反应就是扭过身体，拉下裤子查看。对着镜子，他终于看清了自己的屁股，操，比猴子屁股更红，靠下的位置甚至、甚至是发紫的深红。这他妈竟然是用手打出来的？见鬼的Rust到底用了多大力气！Marty一边腹诽着一边目不转睛地盯着镜子里自己红肿的屁股——他真的感觉自己的屁股肿了好多——一边忍不住好奇地伸手摸上去，满手摸到都是发热的，特别是发紫的地方。Marty忍不住捏了一下，那一阵疼痛让他差点哼出来，可是他的眼睛却无法从镜子里的景象移开，他几乎是着迷地盯着看。  
幸好理智及时地回来了，Marty不自然地咳了一声，做贼心虚地赶紧拧开水龙头，站进花洒下。由于前面刚用过，出来的水就是温热的，Marty舒服地在水中打起了哆嗦，放松下来。洗到屁股的时候，这个平时他基本不关注的部位此时占据了他全部注意力，Marty就像个第一次弄到一本色情杂志的小鬼头一样克制不住想要不断去把弄。这感觉很奇妙，当他揉着那两团肉的时候，他几乎感到自己要性奋了，这也把他吓了一跳，他囫囵冲掉身上的泡沫，随便擦了几下，套上衣服，冲出了灯火通明的卫生间。  
Rust拖了一把沙发椅到床边，专注地翻阅床上的笔记和资料，好像完全不受影响。这让Marty有点不爽。但当他走过去，看到床上摊着Dora Lange案件的资料时，他立刻警觉起来：“发现什么了福尔摩斯？”  
“你还记得Reggie Ledoux么？我们得尽快拿下他，我可能有条路子。”  
Marty瞥了眼床上的资料，又看着Rust：“Ledoux是毒贩，我们之前三个月不是一直都没找到他么？你想怎么……”他脑子终于开始转起来，忽然想到一个可能，“……你想把他引出来？！”  
Rust“唔”了一声，“我有个线人，最近手上来了一批货，成分和Dora Lange身上的一样，看来是成了Ledoux的下线。应该可以通过他找到Ledoux。”  
Marty迟疑地说道：“那么……需要联系缉毒组安排合适的卧底吧？但是Ledoux看样子是个非常小心的人渣，我们的卧底打进内部的可能性有多大？我现在就给局里打个电话……”  
“几乎不可能，”Rust直接打消了Marty的念头，“我去做。”  
Marty脱口而出：“不！开玩笑——你怎么可能……”  
“我曾经做过卧底，4年。”Rust平静地说道，开始收拾床上的东西，“我知道该怎么做。”  
“——毕竟，想忘都忘不了。”  
Marty张了张嘴，不知说什么好，他只知道Rust在调来局里的之前做过缉毒警，但是其他一概不知。4年卧底，真操他妈的……  
Marty紧张地盯着自己的搭档：“我们绝对、绝对要好好计划一下，该通知的必须通知，行吗？我他妈绝对不想没有后援只拿着手枪去毒窝捞你！”  
Rust终于抬头看了Marty一眼：“冷静点Marty，这是最好的办法，否则我们耗不起。”  
但他的搭档却紧抿着嘴，皱着眉，生着大概是Rust或是Ledoux或是什么人的闷气，最后，他有些沮丧地泄了气：“我讨厌这个主意。”他发牢骚一样地抱怨道。  
Rust沉默了一秒钟，接着慢慢地说道：“相信我，我也是。——去睡觉，Marty。”  
Marty翻了个白眼：“你还要继续熬夜？”  
Rust又取出另一沓资料，哼了一声算是回答。  
“你迟早会害死自己，”Marty挖苦道，“局里是不会给你算工伤的。”  
Rust扯起嘴角，露出个假笑：“乖乖睡觉，Marty，否则你的屁股就能再挨一顿揍了。”  
Marty被他说得屁股隐隐作痛，赶紧上了床，忿忿地翻了个身，眼不见为净。


	2. 机车夹克

_这家夜总会的门口永远不缺人。  
每一个晚上，他看着形形色色的人排着长队，饥渴地挤进那道狭窄的铁门。眼神空洞、神经亢奋，充满了这个臭气熏天的声色场所的每个角落。他偶尔从最上层向下望，那场面就像黑色的蛆布满了变质苹果派的表明，蠕动的人群嗡嗡作响，而所有的脸孔都消失了，就剩下油腻的脂肪和廉价的外皮，白色的骨头是嵌在里面的烛芯——他点着烟，将未灭的火柴掷向它们，在幻觉中看着火焰升起，燃烧、燃烧——_

“……你在干什么？”Marty的声音突然把他拽了回来。他本不想搭理，但他听见向自己走来的脚步声，不得不给来人一个潦草的眼神。他的搭档显然刚从外面回来，脱下的外套还搭在手臂上。Marty走过来，盯着他，自然而然地在吧台边另一张高椅上坐下。Rust的胃里生出些古怪的感觉。  
“这是盐水，少量注射之后，明天就能制造出一些像样的针孔。”  
Marty抿着嘴露出个“原来如此”的表情，点点头，像是不太在意的样子，但是当他再次开口，他的视线依然粘在Rust搁在桌面的胳膊上。  
过了片刻，Marty终于忍不住说道：“你这是在缉毒组那会儿学的吗？”  
Rust哼了一声：“如果你要和毒贩打交道，还有什么比一个瘾君子更合适的呢，你总不想用真货吧。”  
Marty看着Rust面不改色地用注射器在自己的上臂内侧浅浅地扎了一针，注射一丁点盐水，他下意识地感到了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。“不觉得有点多吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇问。  
Rust终于看了他一眼，然后面无表情地继续手上的活：“没见过瘾君子么，Marty？只要能嗨，他们敢在身上任何地方扎针。起先他们还能找到静脉，然后血管开始萎缩，加上神志不清，他们经常会注射在肌肉里，当你毒瘾发作的时候，你不会费心去找干净的针头，所以他们会有发炎化脓的针眼、淤青硬块，还有艾滋。”他做完这些，解下手肘上的橡皮管，将工具收拾到一边。然后他离开吧台，走向他那个所谓客厅的空间中的一把椅子。Marty跟着他走过来，熟门熟路地拿过另一把折叠椅打开，在他对面坐下。Rust看向Marty，并不完全意外地看到对方一脸复杂欲言又止的表情。  
“要是他们发现你是警察怎么办？”  
Rust抓过旁边的酒瓶，拧开盖子灌了一口：“所以参与的人越少越好，没有监管，保持低调，只有我和你。”  
Marty在那张低矮的折叠椅里不安地扭动了一下，然后像是要调解气氛似的说起另一件事：“市长说，缉毒队曾经叫你Crash。”  
但是Rust无视了这句话，自顾自说下去：“我需要几周时间，出去转悠，露个脸，留点踪迹——得把Crash重新弄到街上去。”  
Marty想说，Crash算什么破名字啊，与其说化名还不如说是外号。然后他想到搭档的真名，他就想明白了，Rust，Crash，简直是一体两面、人如其名。  
“Rust，你做卧底到底多久了？”他小心地问，并不是很确定自己期待怎样的答案。  
而Rust只是放下酒瓶，伸手在脚边的书和资料里摸索，像是在整理又像是在翻找。Marty的视线跟着看过去，冷不防听到Rust问了句：“你去找Maggie了？”  
Marty晕乎乎的脑子瞬间就一个激灵，立刻警惕了起来：“你怎么知道？”  
Rust看也不看他，站起来，走向屋子一个角落，拖出来一个褪色严重的铁皮箱，然后他打开箱子，开始查看里面的东西——迅速地拿出来，审视，放回去。当他拿起一把长的工具钳时，他端详着那卡口，慢吞吞地说道：“你喝酒了，Marty，很多。而你这一个月每次酗酒都是因为你的妻子。”  
Marty有些难堪地转头，然后发现Rust根本没往这边看。“是啊，我去找她了。……她不让我进那房子。”  
Rust放下那根钳子，拿起一个三叉套筒，用手指摸索了一下套筒口的尺寸，“……所以你们互相大吼大叫了？”  
“不！”Marty叫起来，瞪着眼睛，“我才没有——”  
“上次你去了Maggie工作的医院。”  
“这次没有！我们没有吵架！行吗？”Marty挥着胳膊大声嚷嚷，几乎是气急败坏。  
Rust随意地把手里的工具往铁箱一丢，那声响让Marty缩了一下。他坐回去，一下子变得万分沮丧：“我几乎没有开口的机会……Maggie堵在门口，我听到孩子们的声音，我……”他叹了口气，看着自己的手指，“见鬼，不管怎样，我们不会在孩子们面前吵架。”  
两人沉默了一会儿，直到Rust说道：“Maggie怎么样？”  
Marty又叹了口气，语气勉强地答道：“不怎么样……她气得要命，警告我，说如果我再去她医院闹事，她就申请限制令。”  
Rust“唔”了一声：“我奇怪她竟然还没有申请限制令。”  
Marty差点跳起来，如果不是他现在被酒精弄得晕乎乎又累得要死的话：“你他妈想说什么？！我在骚扰自己的妻子和孩子吗？我在跟踪自己的妻子，你是这个意思吗？”  
Rust的视线扫向他，那张面无表情的脸上有种不容置疑的坚硬：“你是吗？你是利用工作之便，调查你妻子的排班表了吗？你是独自开着车，出去2小时查一个根本不存在的线索了吗？你是在收到离婚协议书之后，去你妻子的医院当着她同事和病人的面让她难堪了吗？”  
Marty的脸上红白交错，喉咙里干得像吞了一把沙。当这些话被Rust说出来的时候，那仿佛变成了确凿的证据，每一条都指向“Martin Hart是个辜负了家庭又纠缠不清的无耻之徒”这个结论。他习惯性地选择拒不承认，但这次，他似乎无法继续催眠自己了。  
“为什么你在乎？”Marty梗着脖子逞强地反驳，仗着酒精带来的虚假的胆量，“你喜欢我妻子吗？我一直都怀疑，你想干她吗？搭档？”  
Rust看着他，Marty拼命瞪回去。然后Rust站了起来，Marty在椅子上不由自主地坐直了，一副随时准备干架的样子。  
Rust看着他的眼神就像是看一个愚蠢的凡人在干傻事。  
“Marty，你有一个好妻子，两个好女儿，所以是的，我喜欢Maggie，她让我想起Claire，我喜欢你的家庭，它让我想起我失去的一切。而你还在这里厚颜无耻地想要把自己婚姻的悲剧怪罪到你妻子身上，而你才是那个出轨并且把家庭抛在脑后的人。”  
Marty哑口无言，如果是1个月前，他会冲上去挥拳头——他干过，但是现在，特别是当Rust“督促”他进行了一次回忆和反思的情况下，他不再有那种底气了，操，他几乎是胆怯的。“我……”他不能看Rust的眼睛。  
Rust走向自己那把椅子，把手里的东西放在椅子上。“你不用跟我说，Marty。过了这阵子，和Maggie说吧。现在我要你专注这个案子，我们的计划，等我们成功了，也许Maggie会对你重新改观也说不定。”  
Marty知道Rust在哄他，用那种冷冰冰的漫不经心又不容置疑的语气，就像他劝诱那些嫌疑人和目击者交代事情真相一样，带着一种缓和气氛的神父一般的谅解的语气，许下一些仿佛让人重生的承诺——而，老天啊，Rust是他见过最厌恶宗教的奇葩。但是Marty却忍不住咬了Rust的鱼钩，因为Rust就是有那种做到别人做不到的事情的力量，而Marty不得不相信这一点。  
Rust弯腰捡起地上的酒瓶，往吧台走：“早点休息，我们明天还有很多准备工作。”他说着就上楼了。Marty在椅子上坐着发了一会呆，今晚他没有喝醉，他的心情仿佛没有之前几次那么糟糕了，尽管现实还是很糟糕。他站起来，伸个懒腰，视线扫到Rust刚放在椅子上的东西，是一些特别的工具。Marty不是很熟悉这些，但他大概猜测是修理摩托车用的。Rust的卧底身份包含了一辆摩托车吗？Marty的脑子里忽然有些难以想象。他的目光又落在其中一样东西上：一根宽而扁的金属条，他琢磨了一会儿才想到那是一根撬板。他忽然产生了一些诡异的联想，几乎脸上一热，赶紧拿起衣服走向客房。

 

第二天的早晨，一股粗糙刺鼻的速溶咖啡的气味唤醒了Marty。他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，差点直接从床上翻下来。“Shit！”Marty小声地骂了一句，砸在地板上的膝盖隐隐作痛，而自己的血管里急需补充大量咖啡因。他伸手拖过裤子套上沉重的腿，撑了两下才从那张折叠床上站起来，摇晃着去卫生间撒尿。  
昨晚上他根本没留意，现在他站在马桶前，一边漫无目的地环顾Rust家的卫生间一边感受膀胱压力舒缓的畅快感。这卫生间就像旅馆卫生间的样本，除了必需的洗漱用具以外，什么也没有，连毛巾都是白色的，质地廉价。Rust显然不是个好客的主人，不会费心来准备什么备用的牙刷，Marty从水龙头里掬起水洗了把脸，漱了口，从一边的架子上凭感觉抽了一条来擦干了脸和手，想了想，他又把毛巾搓了一把，晾回架子上。  
Rust检查了一下手臂上的针眼，基本都已经发红发炎，还要再等几天，再弄一些上去，才能像那么回事。他还需要做一些“恢复性训练”，重拾那些他原先卧底身份的小动作、小把戏，说话的腔调和口头禅，他需要进入状态。Crash的形象其实和Rust本人很相似，所以Rust很多时候会觉得自己完全就是本色演出，在他卧底最黑暗的日子里，这两个身份之间的界限几乎被销蚀殆尽，他必须仰仗Crash才能在地狱中活下去。  
他原先卧底的时候，基本不用担心后勤的问题，但现在他只有Marty。他不是特别想把Marty拉进来，这个男人就本职工作来讲也算有些经验，但他从没接触过缉毒工作，对卧底工作也知之甚深。让一个门外汉来做自己的联系人和后援，这无疑就是拿两人的命去冒险，但是Rust依然选择了这条路。  
Marty从楼上下来，脚步沉重地踏在台阶上，他抬头看到Rust倚在吧台边，旁边是一台看起来很旧的咖啡机，那强烈的焦苦味从咖啡壶中源源不断地蒸发出来。Marty盯着Rust面前那杯东西蹭了过去，不假思索地伸手拿过来灌了一大口。  
Rust只是略微地抬起眉毛。  
“咳……天呐这玩意儿简直可怕！”Marty一边咳嗽一边抱怨，“你到底是放了多少咖啡粉？简直就像沼泽泥巴汤！”  
Rust做了个十分不走心的耸肩，从旁边又拿了个杯子给自己倒了半杯。“一会我们要去个地方——我在城外有个仓库。”  
Marty警觉起来：“是你那些卧底的家伙？”  
Rust点点头，含糊地“唔”了一声。Marty看着他把那味道恐怖的浓缩咖啡举到嘴边，像喝药一样一口口咽下去，自己也下意识喝了一口，依然被那味道呛住了。

Marty看着Rust在客厅里收拾了几样东西，把其中一个沉甸甸的帆布旅行袋递给他。Marty掂了一下，听到里面金属的声响。他用另一只手在包外面捏了一把，摸到金属的棱角。  
“里面是什么？”  
“枪，工具，之类的。”  
Marty拉开拉链瞄了一眼，吃惊地吸了口气：“见鬼，你从哪儿搞来这么大火力？”  
Rust比了个模糊的手势，没有回答他，手里拎着另外两个旅行袋走过来，经过他走出大门。Marty跟上去，注意到Rust没有穿他那件平时的工作服，只是一件麻灰色长袖T恤，领圈都磨出细小的破洞，而下面穿着一条根本看不出是什么颜色的破旧牛仔裤。整个人看起来颓废得像废品回收站的混混。Marty突然发觉自己这身已经穿了3天的上班衣服实在是太他妈正式了。  
Rust不知从哪里弄来一辆破旧掉漆的老皮卡，俩人上了车，一路沉默地向郊区开。Marty想要说些什么，鉴于Rust正把着方向盘，Marty顿时有种闲得发慌手足无措的感觉。但是这车里的气氛就是不太对劲，他每次转头看Rust，看到的景象都让他把嘴里的话憋了回去。  
他的搭档看起来简直要凝固成一尊阴郁的蜡像了，深刻的五官仿佛岩石嶙峋，眼神直直地看着路面，脊背僵硬地挺直，没有任何多余的动作。Marty在好几次欲言又止之后终于忍不住了。  
“嘿，”他轻轻地叫了一声，没反应，又叫了一声，“嘿Rust？”  
他搭档终于动了动眼珠，从后视镜里瞥了他一眼。  
Marty问：“你还好吗？”  
沉默，然后是一句：“没死。”  
“好……吧。”Marty狐疑地继续转头看着他，想要从那面瘫一样的脸上发现些线索。Rust心里的一小部分从他们上车就注意到了这点，并且感到并不烦人，但是大部分的他正在试图“摒弃杂念”，将自己的大脑转换成Crash的模式。也许他应该和Marty解释一下Crash这个角色的设定，但是一联想到那4年就让人沉重。眼看快到安全屋了，Rust还是耐下心来，从后视镜里捉住Marty的目光，然后说道：  
“Marty，仔细听我说，这段时间，我要尽量进入卧底角色，所以当我说话做事的时候，如果你觉得不习惯，别问，就——走开，你只要负责应付局里，其他的我会处理。”  
Marty不由郑重地点了点头，随后又摇起头来：“你知道我们这么做是没有报备局里的，所以如果发生意外，我不知道……我没干过这个，老兄，你让我紧张。”  
Rust看了他一眼，没说话。  
Marty很快就看到了那座位于林缘的小木屋，低矮破旧，几乎被周围的树完全遮挡，车道长满了野草——这是个连流浪汉都不屑光顾的地方。Marty不知道Rust是怎么找到这个安全屋的，但是他在来时的路上看到一截铁丝网，也许这里曾经是某个猎户的地盘。Rust把车一直开到一大丛茂密的灌木后面，然后拉起手闸，熄火。  
出于一种诡异的默契，Marty继续坐在了位子上。  
而他的搭档终于第一次转过脸，正眼瞧着他，然后，露出了一个他前所未见的表情。  
一个介于嘲讽和怜悯的假笑。  
他开口说话，语气微妙地发生了变化：“Marty，照我说的做，你就是安全的。如果你自作聪明，就可能会出些小意外，不过即使那样，我想我还是有能力拯救你（的屁股）的。”  
Marty心烦地瞪着他：“行行好？别诅咒我俩！”  
而Rust将那假笑变成了一个糁人的咧嘴笑：“别害怕，让我们进屋去。”  
“伙计，你现在真的怪怪的……”，Marty嘟囔着，推开车门。当他向皮卡后车斗走的时候，他似乎听见Rust对着他的背影漫不经心地说了句：“好孩子。”  
Marty翻了个白眼，用力压住心底那奇怪的感觉。

 

这就是一座猎户的小破屋。

荒草丛生的屋前空地散落着一些皮革和骸骨，一个勉强还支着的晾杆上吊着几只已经晒成干尸的乌鸦、老鼠和蜥蜴。Marty的皮鞋底下吱吱嘎嘎地发出声响，不知道是碎石子还是碎骨头，让他脖子上起了一点鸡皮疙瘩。在路易斯安那州生活了几十年，他当然见过猎户是什么样的，他老爹和岳父都打过猎，也曾经带他一起去，但从小到大，他就是对此一点也提不起兴趣来。  
Rust已经开了门进去，从外面望着黑洞洞的，Marty走到门口就闻到一股腐朽的霉味，但是他环顾四周意外地发现屋里没有多少“战利品”，除了壁炉上方挂着的一具鳄鱼骨架。屋子里家具也很少，左边像是客厅的房间摆着一张圆桌和两把椅子，靠窗的下方有一张宽的长凳，摆着两个空罐头和一捆参差不齐的柴火。Rust不知跑哪儿去了，这屋子看着不像有二层，Marty提着之前那一大袋东西站在屋子中央，试图从周围的东西来做些猜测。当他摸索点灯开关的时候，Rust忽然出现了，Marty咳了一声以掩饰被对方吓一跳的窘迫，不耐烦地问：“喂，东西要放哪儿？”  
Rust对他扯起总是耷拉着的嘴角，眼睛盯着他，慢慢侧身，让出他身后地上那个打开的活板门：“欢迎光临‘寒舍’，这边走，Marty。”  
Marty嘟囔了一声顿着步子走过去，看到了那个还算大的入口，一条简陋的木板楼梯通往地下室，他正要一脚踩上去，胳膊突然被抓住了。“Marty，”他搭档的手用力地握着他的上臂，凑到他耳边说道：“小心台阶，都是些老家伙了。”  
Marty茫然而困惑地“哦”了一声，又听见对方像是随口补充似的说道：“还有，在这里的时候，叫我Crash，有助于进入角色，你对此可以么？”  
Marty摸不着头脑，但Rust说的听起来完全合理，所以尽管满腹狐疑，他还是顺从地点点头：“听你的，伙计，呃……Crash？”  
“那就是我，Marty。”  
当Rust，现在也许该叫Crash，推起电闸的时候，黑暗的地下室闪烁了几下，亮起了昏黄的灯光。Marty发现这里比他想象得要宽敞得多，墙面是直接在泥土和岩石上覆盖的水泥，看得出粗糙的凹凸起伏，顶部和四周都装有钢架，让这个空间俨然像一个小型的地下堡垒。Rust正在忙活的时候，Marty被眼前的景象震撼到了。  
“嘿Rust，你他妈怎么搞到这样的地方的？！”  
另一个人转头看过来，面无表情，视线尖锐：“Crash，不是Rust。”  
“好吧。”Marty抬起双手，“我只是还没习惯好吗？”  
“那就赶紧习惯。”Rust说，然后开始将地下室中央堆着的什么东西上的盖布掀开，Marty彻底睁大眼睛，“我的天！”就算是再不懂的人都能认出那是两辆重型机车，其中一辆接近经典款的哈雷，几乎全黑的配色，采用金属亚光漆涂装，仿佛一头黑色的豹子，压低前身，弓起脊背，蓄势待发。Marty的目光简直离不开这辆车，直到Rust走到另一边，拍了拍另一辆车的前灯，他这才走过去仔细看向旁边那辆。  
“这是……组装车？”Marty惊讶地说道，“坏了吗？”  
另一个男人正在将一块锈迹斑斑的盖板从车身上卸下来，露出下面空荡荡的引擎部分：“也许吧……不如说，从未完成。”他像是对自己说话似的，咬字又轻又含糊。  
Marty叉着腰看着那辆车，他对重型机车一窍不通，说实话他对摩托车都一知半解，一直没有机会接触这个，他对摩托车仅有的了解止于偶尔遇上的公路骑警和因为斗殴杀人被抓捕的机车党，而他们当然不会和他这样打着领带的条子分享他们的机车文化。但是，大概每个男人从小到大都多多少少曾有过一颗渴望暴力、热血、无法无天的心，所以从内心深处Marty是羡慕那些机车家伙的——当然只是飙车的那部分——想象过骑上那些钢铁巨兽，堪比飞机的强劲引擎在胯下发出轰鸣，风紧紧向后拽着他的头发和夹克，而他一路驰骋……  
“……ty，Marty？”  
另一个人的声音把他从某种幻想中拎了回来。他猛地抽了口气：“什么、什么？”  
“搭把手，行吗？——得把这玩意儿吊起来。”Rust——Crash说。  
4条粗铁链从地下室的顶棚上垂下来，铁钩已经挂上了机车底部托架的四角，Marty听从Rust的指示弯下腰用双手扳住铁架，而另一个人开始操作固定在墙上的绞盘。Marty注意到那绞盘是靠人力运作的，他一时无法想象得费多大的劲才能把这么一辆重型机车和托架吊起来。“你一个人行吗？”他还是忍不住问了一句。  
Rust随意地哼了一声，被齿轮互相咬合摩擦的刺耳声音淹没。那的确是有阵子没用的东西了，所有的一切都是，在一开始的几秒钟里，绞盘和铁链剧烈颤抖，金属碾压着锈迹，强行贴合和移动，但在那之后，前侧的两根铁链齐齐地发出“刷拉——”一声，瞬间绷紧了。  
Marty注视着托架和机车的前部被拉离地面、缓缓吊起，他扶着机车的后部，以防车子向后滑动。他的视线穿过这辆车的把手和铁链，望向对面的男人。Rust身上那件长袖T恤被撸到了手肘上面，双手抓握着绞盘的手柄，弯腰弓步，匀速地转动绞盘。他的肌肉从那抹布一样寒酸的布料下显露出来，在昏暗的灯光的边缘若隐若现。这个男人仅仅在使用必要的力量，驾轻就熟，毫无夸耀，但那反而更令Marty汗颜。  
Rust注意着托架前侧上升的高度，并不在意他那个金发搭档的视线，当他望回去时，他看到对方飞快地移开视线，一脸轻微的不自在，他微微地眯了下眼。将绞盘固定住，他走向对方——身后的墙，开始操作另一侧的绞盘。Marty扭了下身子，似乎想要绕到前头去，但接着他反应过来自己还是得继续扶住后侧，Rust知道他一直在走神。  
“你梦到了什么？”  
Marty抖了一下，托架因为他的动作震了一下，开始轻微摇摆，他赶紧稳住它。“你在开我玩笑吗？”他习惯性地反驳道。“我只是开了会儿小差好么？谁让你那么惜字如金！”  
Rust在他背后低低地哼笑，用那种瘾君子一般的嗓音笃定地说：“不，你在做梦，Marty，我看得出来。”  
Marty纠结着是否回头面对面表示抗议，但Rust已经固定好了这边的绞盘，又回到对面去继续抬升前侧。这下Marty可以看到对方了，这更糟了，因为Rust正看着他。  
“别，我他妈才不想听你胡说八道。”Marty故意说，“不管你自己怎么定位的，你那一套人生哲学对我来说毫无意义。”  
而那个面无表情的男人露出一个如大麻烟雾般的假笑，让Marty有种自己似乎一丝不挂的错觉，这简直叫他烦躁。  
“——你在想，骑上这样的机车，把你的屁股贴在真皮坐垫上，感受你的老二和卵蛋被引擎振得发痒——”他顿了一下，像是在等着Marty恼火地大叫着打断他，或者是毫无新意的咒骂，但Marty却像头被车灯吓懵了的熊一样瞪着他，于是他扯了下嘴角，继续说下去：  
“——或者你在想，像我这样的家伙，有这样一个地堡，装着这些——铁链，支架，绞盘，对你而言危险又新奇的玩意儿——所以，怎么说？你想试试吗？你想吗，Marty？”  
Marty的眉毛拧在了一起，红色爬上他的脖子和颧骨，像一个喝高的人在负隅顽抗。“你他妈在说什么？见鬼Rust！你他妈要把我搞疯了！”  
对面的男人不慌不忙地把绞盘固定住，看着他，站在灯光明暗的交界处，那张脸像是从迷雾中缓缓浮现：“你想试试吗？试试看我是不是你想象的那种人？”  
Marty倒抽一口气，努力让双脚定在原地，不要扑过去也不要后退，但他的搭档总能让这变得无比艰难。“你他妈，是在羞辱我吗？我觉得你是！不要、他妈的、消磨我的耐心！你这个——”  
他想说：Rust，你他妈就像你名字一样是个烂人！但当他吼出上面那句话之后，他被自己的音量吓了一跳，在这个几乎封闭的地下室里，他自己的声音从四面八方反射回来，打在他的耳膜上，他忽然愣住了，看着自己紧握的拳头和向前伸出的食指，一丝凉意爬上心头，他下意识地庆幸自己并没有吼出后一句话来，他不知道自己是怎么了，失控、失重、沮丧。Maggie伤心失望的脸，孩子们惊吓的眼神刹那略过脑海，然后他看到另一个人的脸，死水般毫无波澜，但又像是能埋葬一切。他从那眼神中看到了Rust，但Rust不会那样接着笑起来，仿佛在说“不出所料”。  
“我告诉过你，在这里的时候叫我Crash。Marty，我要怎么做才能让你记住？”对面的人心平气和地说道，“当我在‘北岸’的时候，我过得比一般人都要好些，大概是因为我的脑子坏得不够彻底，我记得那里的每一条规矩，不管是明文规定还是潜规则，我知道什么时候发疯什么时候清醒，我知道什么时候可以胡言乱语而什么时候只要闭嘴。我也知道那些记不住的家伙会发生什么。耶稣会为人类虐待同类的手段而哭泣，在那里，禁闭和断食曾是常规的‘治疗方案’，如果你体会过真正的饥渴，你也许会认为，电击和挨打还算是温和的方式了。我在那里的时候，有两个护士经常对那些年轻的病人下手，那俩人渣害死了我的室友兼牌友，他死于心脏衰竭。”  
Marty为他所听见的事情而发憷，但那个陌生的Rust带着似笑非笑的表情继续说下去：  
“他们把他打到半死，然后轮流操他，到了凌晨，他们把他弄回寝室床上，假装他是在梦中猝死。可我知道他在回来时就已经死了。”  
Marty感到如鲠在喉，胸口沉重，但他干这一行这么多年，怎么可能没见过这样丧心病狂的丑陋？通常他会去喝酒，然后忘掉，后来他喝酒并且出轨，而Rust却活在其中。  
“事实是，在我们这个时代，没有人在乎真理、公平和正义，只有不择手段的报复。所以我找到他们，那俩人渣当然矢口否认，假装失忆，但最终我让他们‘记起’了一切。”那个人说道，“我猜我对于帮人恢复记忆的方面是挺有天赋的，所以你看，Marty，如果你连这样小的要求都记不住，我可以为你动动手指头。”  
Marty闭上嘴，用力地吞了口口水，现在他确定，眼前的不是Rust，而是Crash，一体两面。他需要坐下，需要喝口水，最好是酒，但他还站在那里，听对方继续说话。  
“你知道他们为什么会把我弄出‘北岸’？因为我弄掉了那俩垃圾。那你知道他们为什么直接把我空降去做卧底吗？因为上一个在那里的家伙突然暴露了身份，他们杀了他在缉毒组的搭档，全家，陷害他逼他入伙，结果那老兄把一颗子弹打进自己的脑袋。”  
Rust，不，Crash走近了他，他的声音越低柔，在Marty听起来就越严厉。他从不知道Rust的真正背景，那不是他的权限范围，他也从没积极打听过，但是亲耳听到的超出了他曾经和同事闲聊八卦时做过的猜想。  
“那家伙卧底了三个月，结果因为他那愚蠢的搭档在公开场合叫了他的真名，被监视他的毒贩发现，暴露了身份。”Crash紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“所以，好好记住我的名字，Marty，或者干脆闭上嘴。这应该不难，如果你不想死的话。”  
Marty不堪忍受地扯开视线，嘴里最后逞强地说道：“好了，明白了，我知道了，不用讲那些恐怖故事吓我！我尽力，行吗？”  
闻言，那张莫测的脸上露出了冷酷地微笑，仿佛用目光一寸一寸地确认Marty的弱点，然后施以恰到好处的威胁：“但愿如此，否则我会实现你的愿望，把你吊在这里，不停地鞭笞你，直到你昏过去都会下意识地喊我‘正确’的名字——不管怎么说，总比看见你被吊在码头，被人放干了血要好，对吗？”  
Marty的腿终于在恐吓和羞愤之下做出了微弱的反应，他倒退了两小步，惊慌失措地涨红了脸，然后转身跑上楼，几乎被楼梯绊倒。那笨拙的样子让Crash露出了近乎真实的微笑，然后他吸了口气，换上那副阴郁的面孔，开始修他的车。  
而Marty一路冲出了木屋的门，才终于对着一片荒芜大喊出那声“操”。“操你妈的Rust！”他大吼，然后啪地闭上嘴，莫名其妙地心虚起来。他挫败地狠狠踢了几脚他搭档那辆破皮卡的轮胎，最后还是灰溜溜地走回木屋，找了把椅子坐下，以防另一个家伙，Crash，需要他“搭把手”。  
他觉得自己的人生没有比这更诡异的了。仅仅两星期前，他还是个庸俗普通的警察，因为出轨和老婆闹离婚，接着上个星期，他就被Rust好好地揍了屁股，那导致他直到第三天都能感觉到残留的钝痛，而他不会对任何人承认的是他竟然为此性奋了。可是现在？Crash所说的让他心中阴暗的一小块再次躁动起来，那威胁听起来如此真实，让他光是想象就感到隐约的疼痛。

真是疯了，Martin Hart。

 

警探Martin Hart，任职7年，对工作的其中一个原则就是从不把工作带回家。  
所以，这也许就是他为什么总是晚回家甚至夜不归宿以至于翘掉了无数诸如家庭聚会、生日party、家长观摩日、周五电影之夜等等大小日子的原因之一——当然除他以外的人绝对有不同的观点。  
但是在和Maggie正式离婚之后，他开始把工作带出办公室，已经无家可回了，原则自然也就失去了意义。再说，当他独自坐在廉价旅馆的床边，咽不下更多的酒也睡不着的时候，他还能干吗呢？直到现在，他才惊讶地发现自己并不像自以为的那么有趣，他找不出一个兴趣爱好、也没有什么拿得出手的一技之长、不知道最喜欢的书和电影是什么、连说的上来的段子和笑话都少得可怜。  
他是个多么无聊又平庸的人啊。  
幸好他现在的公文包里放了一堆资料和报告纸，他还可以用它们来消磨时间。  
Marty看了看周围，最后决定打扫一下卫生，给自己搞一块条件没那么糟糕的工作区。他走出门，在木屋侧面找到个室外的水龙头，竟然有水，他又从搭档的破车里翻出块抹布——或者是对方不知什么时候扔在那里的破衣服——搓了几遍，进屋去擦桌抹凳。  
这屋子原本绝对不是Rust的，Marty可以肯定。但是这里的一切，都太像Rust的风格了，所有的家具都没有任何装饰，只有实用的结构，看得出来都是手工打造的。当他把灰尘抹去，才发现桌面上布满斑驳的刀痕，有的是刀尖扎进木头造成的，有的则是切割出的平直细密的划痕，还有胡乱的曲线，互相交错，就像喝醉了的人在摆弄小刀。那画面就这么浮现在Marty眼前，一个名叫Crash的男人，孤零零地坐在这里，试图沉浸在劣质酒精和毒品之中，小刀在手中翻来覆去。Marty下意识地摸着椅子坐下来，俯身凑近桌面，无心地模仿曾经坐在这里的人，将脑袋侧枕在左臂上，然后他看到了刻在桌缘的那一小串模糊的字母。  
F-L-O-W-E-R D-E-A-T-H V-O-I-D  
而那个FLOWER被反反复复地描摹过，刻得又粗又深。Marty用指尖摸过那串单词，想起Rust说过的他死去的小女儿，他无法想象那种痛苦，他爱自己的孩子，尽管他是个不称职的父亲，但他确实爱她们，而他……至少还能再看到她们。所以他知道如果一个人从未失去过孩子，那他绝对无法真正明白那是什么感觉。同样，他也无法想象一个拥有家庭生活的Rust是什么样的，当他遇见这个男人，对方已经是这样的了，一部分死了，剩下的则都是虚无。Marty感到自己似乎过多地侵入了另一个人的隐私，于是收回手，坐直了，从包里拿出表格和纸，开始写那些没完没了的报告。  
地下室传来修理的声音，那个人显然可以独自搞定一切。那声音毫不刺耳，Marty不懂他是怎么做到的。在他小时候，父亲在车库捣鼓他的车的声音经常会把他吓一跳，那个暴躁的男人像是要拿任何东西泄愤一样，伴随着不加掩饰的咒骂，而Marty只想从家里逃出去。但此时的声音就像一种奇特的背景音，让他感到平静。  
他是被那个Crash吓了一跳没错，可是等他回过神来，他意识到自己并没有想象中那么害怕，在所有他深感恐惧的事情中，Crash威胁式的“玩笑”（或者玩笑式的威胁？）还远远排不上。他猜自己只是惊慌失措，他怕Crash，上帝，他甚至经常会对Rust感到害怕（当然他是不会对任何人承认的），但他不讨厌他们。  
Marty把接下来的一个多小时全心投入到报告的海洋中。  
Rust没有去管Marty。也许他这个外强中干的搭档会开走他的车作为报复，也许会站在屋外某个地方生闷气，也许会冲回来和他干架，无论哪样，他都不在乎。这个卧底的计划把他们拴在了一根绳上，那家伙就算再恼火也不可能在此时退出，而之后他们是不是会一拍两散，Rust不愿去想，思考未来是庸人自扰，这是Crash为数不多的人生格言。  
但他没想到会看到这个：一个坐在他的桌子边上埋头写报告的Marty。  
他在地下室最高的台阶上站了一会儿，对方没有察觉，直到他开口。  
“我告诉过你，‘离开’。”  
他搭档顶着金发的脑袋飞快地向他那边转了一下，但Rust肯定他并没有真的看向自己。  
“我知道，我想起来了。”Marty说，手里的笔慢慢地写着。  
“我没事。”他又补充了一句。  
Rust哼哼了一声，走上来，当他来到Marty背后时，他看到他搭档明显地绷紧了肩膀，又强行放松了一些。Rust的视线扫过桌上的纸。  
“现在就写结案报告是不是太早了点？”  
Marty停下笔：“我有预感我们会一路违反各种规定的，所以编故事越早越好。”  
Rust发出了似乎是在嘲笑的声音，于是Marty提醒自己要记得叫他Crash。  
Crash拉开了他旁边那把椅子，一屁股坐下，Marty看到他已经脱了那件长袖T恤，里面那件白色的背心因为潮湿和姿势贴在身上——这让Marty不得不注意到对方出过汗的皮肤。他的T恤扎在胯上，看起来就像某些杂志里出演什么修理工的模特。Marty不太自在地在椅子上挪动了一下。  
“那么，你打算怎么编‘我们从赃物库房弄到2千克海洛因’的故事呢？”  
Marty震惊地看向他，正好看到Crash迷雾一样的表情和咧开的嘴角。“你是认真的？！”  
“千真万确。”Crash拖着调子说道。  
而Marty想要揪头发。“这简直疯了！要是被发现——不，肯定会被发现的！我们就完了！不是交出警徽就可以了事的那种‘完了’！”  
Crash侧过头耸了一下肩，这人连耸肩都这么漫不经心。“那你觉得我们还能上哪儿快速弄来大量高纯度、并且和Ledoux使用的原料成分几乎一样的货呢？”  
Marty反应过来了：“所以你他妈是早就想好偷哪个了？”  
Crash那个咧嘴的表情扩大成一个讥讽的微笑，一个近似亡命之徒的笑容：“就等你开口了，Marty。”  
“操！”  
不过当Crash和他解说了一遍监守自盗的计划之后，Marty不得不同意这确实是最容易的方法，而且，除了被发现以外还能出多大岔子呢？行动就定在今晚，Marty想，也好，省的夜长梦多、打退堂鼓。  
他们于是暂时离开小木屋，去警局晃了一下，和局长撒了个谎说要去追一条重要线索。潦草地解决了中饭，又回到Rust的家。Marty决定先睡一会儿，今晚指不定得熬通宵，但Rust显然没这个打算，Marty看着他拿出那本大笔记本，看样子是打算靠思考和冥想来消磨时间。  
“嘿Rust，记得叫我。”Marty咕哝了一声，倒在躺椅上。  
“叫我Crash，Marty。”Rust在桌边头也不抬地说。  
Marty打了个哈欠：“没门，Rust，我们又不在小木屋。”  
“没错，但是Crash明天就要去见那个钢铁十字军的头头了，你是唯一的后援，记得么。”  
Marty已经把眼睛闭上了：“那是明天的事，”他故意这么说，觉得自己反将了一军，“Rust。”  
对方沉默了几秒，Marty那已经滑向非理性的睡意的大脑认为对方已哑口无言。  
午后正的很容易睡着，Marty由着自己投入午睡的怀抱，以至于听到那句话的时候，他以为是在梦里。  
那个声音说：“你最好做好准备，Marty，否则你会后悔的。”  
后悔什么？Marty的意识飘了过去，然后睡着了。

他的眼睛几乎睁不开，汗水和眼泪把睫毛糊住了，他的嗓子干哑发痛，好像他已经大喊大叫了几个小时。他咳嗽起来，浑身的肌肉都酸痛着，然后一只手放在他后脑勺上，抚摸他的头发，指尖略过头皮，让他清醒过来，他这才发现自己像是趴在什么东西上面，四肢被固定着，挣扎不了，但他在发抖。他感觉不到太多其他的，他看不清，听不清，只有剧烈的疼痛，从臀部传来，像是有人用烙铁在他屁股上烫了一幅画——他为什么会想到这个烂比喻？他大概痛得脑子糊涂了，他臀部的肌肉都在不受控制的震颤，而头上的手拿开了，一阵恐惧袭上心头，他的嘴里下意识地发出了语无伦次的哀求：“不不不求你、求你——我受不了！我受不了我受不了求你求你求你……”  
然后一个声音贴近他耳后，他的身体想要躲开但是做不到。那声音很懒散、邪恶、又平静，他说：“这不是你想要的吗，Marty？你想要被严厉地惩罚，因为你就是这么矛盾，你有多害怕就有多迷恋，别不承认。”  
“不是的不是的不是的……”他的声音突然变成了大声哀叫，身体紧绷起来，因为对方的手突然捏住了他疼痛的屁股。“啊啊！……不要不要不要停下求你……”  
那双手松开了，但是仍然贴在那里，像一个确凿的威胁：“为什么停下呢？我说过我会打烂你的屁股，可它现在还是完整的呢。”  
不它不是的！Marty在心里惊恐地大喊，他觉得自己在流血，那疼痛是如此深入骨髓，然而他眼前突然出现了一面镜子，那不合理，他不可能看到自己的后面，但他就是看到了，确切的说，他看到了自己的屁股，几乎所有地方都变成了不均匀的紫色，边缘紫红、中心发乌，充血肿胀着，甚至不太平整，他还来不及眨眼，接着看到一双小麦色的手，手指修长有力，从大腿根向上抚摸，直到抓住他两瓣屁股，Marty眼睁睁看着那双手残忍地收紧手指，指尖掐进淤血的肌肤，而他听到自己的惨叫——  
“Marty！”  
一声低喝，Marty猛地睁开眼，僵直地躺在椅子上，直到眼前白茫茫的一片变成了白色的天花板。Rust的脸悬在远远的上方，阴郁一如往常，但是，又不尽然。  
Marty把手搭在脸上，呼出一口气。Rust看了他一会儿，说：  
“正常的推测是你做了噩梦，但是，嗯，看来也不一定。”  
Marty过了好几秒才反应过来，“见鬼！”他从牙缝里挤出一句，跳起来冲进厕所。  
因为，他发现自己勃起了。  
更糟的是，Rust先发现了。

 

尽管有点魂不守舍，Marty还是跟着Rust成功潜入局里的证物室，弄到了那块积满灰尘的高纯度海洛因。他们从警局溜出来之后，Marty忍不住发起了牢骚。  
“要命……你说他们多快会发现证物室少了2千克毒品？虽然那里只有一把挂锁，但是要进外面的门就只能是内部人员。而且你根本不打算还回去是吧？你知道这行为有多严重吗？我们会被停职，然后被内务审查，然后，嗷，这他妈是毒品！我们说不定会因此坐牢！”  
Rust耷拉着眼皮，坐上副驾，一副就等开车的模样：“至少你会出名，Marty。”  
“噢得了吧！”Marty举起手狂乱地挥舞了一下，“你说得倒轻巧，我他妈还要养家糊口呢！如果出了什么事，我就再也见不到Audry和Maisie了！”  
Rust撑着脑袋，看着车窗，用那种气人的语调说：“行行好，Marty，别这么戏剧化。”  
闻言，Marty只能干瞪眼。  
第二天上班的时候，Marty做贼心虚地观察了警局几乎每个人，没有发现任何异样，这让他很意外。但他还是安不下心来，因为Rust已经正式开始他的卧底行动了。昨天晚上他们回到Rust的家里已经是凌晨2点了，但今天早上6点多Marty被尿憋醒的时候，Rust已经不在屋里了，而且他猜Rust根本就没在家里停留，就直奔安全屋了。  
他搭档的家里除了酒和咖啡什么都没有。Marty饿着肚子去警局的路上不太认真地想着要往Rust家里屯点食物，至少能让那屋子看起来正常点。他还考虑是否回原来家里一趟拿些衣服，他不想在Rust家里也过得像住在贫民区廉价旅店一样把一件衬衫穿三天。然后，因为他是个慷慨的人，所以他有空一定要往Rust那个毛胚房一样可悲的屋子里塞些家具，并且坚定地无视他搭档关于“物质世界的存在意义”的胡说八道。  
离婚事件已经正式告一段落，也就是说，Marty最终乖乖地在离婚协议书上签了字而不是大吵大闹诉诸法院。当他陪着Maggie去办理那些财产和监护权的手续时，他也没有做出任何不恰当的举动，虽然他脸上的表情就像是被告知癌症晚期回家休养的病人。当他们并肩走出办事处的大楼时，Maggie看着他的眼神有了点欣慰。  
“照顾好自己，Marty。”Maggie说，她语气中的温柔在Marty听来恍如隔世。  
Marty僵硬地点点头，脖子硬得好像被卡住了：“你也是，Maggie。”他想说我会来看你们的，想说孩子们要请你多费心了，想说自己会努力支付抚养费的，但是最后他什么也没说，再没有往日为掩饰错误而表决心和许诺的兴致。  
正想着，呼机上传来一条简讯：  
和他们搭上了，今晚9点，博蒙特西郊，带上枪。  
Marty瞬间紧绷起来，想要立刻冲回Rust的房子去做准备，但是当他突然站起来的时候有几个人注意到了他的动静而看过来，他不得不伸了个蹩脚的懒腰，又沉重地坐回位子上。  
该死，为什么会这么快？  
他原以为至少要花上一个星期的，就像他从缉毒组那里听说或者电视上看的一样，需要周密的计划和部署、小心翼翼地观望、长时间的接触，最终才能打入内部见到核心人物。可Rust完全不是这么回事儿。Marty甚至是嫉妒的。  
但更多的是紧张。从这一刻开始他真正意识到自己是Rust唯一的后援，也就是说，Marty不能向任何人寻求帮助，见鬼，他连说都不能说。如果Rust搞砸了，他会害死自己，如果Marty搞砸了，他会害死他们两个人。  
等待让人心烦意乱，为了消磨时间，Marty甚至彻底整理了一遍自己的办公桌，还翻出一盒没用完的安全套。他心虚地把那压扁的色彩鲜艳的盒子塞进公文包里，打算下班后把它们处理掉。这么想来上一次和人上床已经是2个多月前的事了，和Maggie则更久……然后很长一段时间他连自慰都提不起兴趣，但这几天他已经自己动手解决了5次，考虑到他还是个借住在搭档家里的中年发福的失落男人，这频率高得让人尴尬。  
他猜Rust很清楚自己的这点难言之隐，但那个混蛋根本不会在乎。Rust对于“倾听和安慰”那一套不屑一顾，“Marty，闭嘴，这他妈跟我没关系。”他总是这么说。即使是在Rust对Marty的渣男行径忍无可忍的情况下，他也懒得理会Marty的自我剖析和忏悔，见鬼，他没有顺手补刀就不错了。而Marty只能独自品味这迟来的悔恨，除了疼痛的屁股以外没得到搭档的半句安慰。  
Marty拿出Rust之前给他的那个电话机，电量满格，看了一会儿又塞进口袋。他就这么坐立不安地熬到局里一半的人都走了，然后施施然地站起来，装模作样地整理了一会儿桌子才离开。以前他会和那些同事开开玩笑一起走进电梯，但现在没人凑过来和他搭讪，他也根本没心思跟人吹牛。他的脑子里不由自主地开始设想Rust和那帮机车党见面的情形，等他坐进自己的车里他意识到自己正在想象Rust——Crash的模样。他不知道Crash会骑哪辆车去，做怎样的打扮，想这些毫无意义，但想象这些细节能让他纠结的胃袋消停一点。

他曾经发誓再也不碰毒品，他用3颗子弹杀死了自己，而现在他在这里，大摇大摆地踏入钢铁十字军的地盘，要去会一个根本不想再见到的旧识。他目不斜视地穿过院子，空气中弥漫着恶心又诱人的大麻烟味，震耳欲聋的嘈杂鼓点和低俗的音乐敲打着心脏。一半的人已经喝醉或者磕嗨开始乱搞，剩下一半还有些脑子的人向他看过来。那呆滞的困惑的好奇甚至下流的目光就像下水道的污水，而他麻木地趟过人群，径直走向那扇铁门，抬手砸了下去。门上的小窗拉开，里面的人盯着他，而他垂着眼、熟练且自然地说道：  
“Crash，我来找Ginger。”  
Marty早早地守在了简讯上说的那个地方。这个地方尽管没有路标和门牌，但它就像帝国大厦一样醒目地坐落在西郊的荒野上。从7点出头到将近9点，Marty耐着性子看着那块破地方被陆续前来的人、机车和他们制造出的噪音塞满。他把自己的车远远停在树丛后面，从他的角度能看到那个“机车俱乐部”的入口，但他不知道那个大仓库一样的平房后面是什么。他来不及侦察周围的地形，Rust也没有知会他，他只能祈祷他的搭档会老老实实地从前门进去然后原路出来。  
接着他听到一阵引擎的声音，由远及近。他分不出这些摩托车的声音但这声音莫名地熟悉，他急忙顺着方向看过去，夜幕和荒草的交界处，一辆铅灰色的重型机车从黑暗中窜出来，闯入基地探照灯投射出的黄色光雾中。燃料在气缸中爆裂的声音像急骤的鼓点击打在Marty的胸口，他下意识地屏住呼吸，看着那辆车野蛮地甩尾、轮胎在沙石上划出大半个圈，停在那个院子的门口。而车上的男人站起来，右腿不紧不慢地向后抬高跨过车身，在那见鬼的缓慢的2秒钟里满不在乎地拉伸出修长的线条。在那光晕之中，Marty看到了男人穿在身上的黑色皮夹克，白色的翅膀充满讽刺地在他宽阔的肩胛骨上展开，他的肩膀撑起平直的线条，而短皮衣利落地衬托出男人精瘦的腰。当他侧过脸不经意地看向周围时，Marty注意到了那个发型，深色的头发全部向后梳起，露出整张脸，冷漠得仿佛神游天外，却锋利得好像随时能取人性命。  
Marty愣愣地看着那个背影，直到对方消失在铁门后。前不久那种寒毛直竖的感觉再次降临，而Marty无法克制心脏的急速跳动。

Crash永远不会主动挑事，可惜麻烦并不因此远离他。Ginger的一个手下来给他搜身，他顺从地将手臂撑在墙上，让对方把自己从头到脚摸了个遍。在对方干活的时候，Crash侧头看向几米之外坐着的那个光头大汉，他盯着他，脑子里闪过了很多种可能。Ginger看起来并不是很怀疑Crash死而复生的故事，但他也没有对合作的提议表现出很多兴趣。Crash不喜欢这种发展，Ginger不是个很有脑子的人，但是当他的脑子里没有塞满冰毒和可卡因的时候，他是个很多疑的人。于是Crash不得不继续说他的故事，指间的香烟一根接一根，他在这烟雾中小心翼翼地窥探对方的反应，不断调整自己的语气和说辞。他的思绪飞快地飘到附近待命的Marty身上，他只希望这个莽撞冲动的家伙能沉住气，不要在此时冲过来搅局。  
可惜墨菲定律就非要在这种时候得到验证。  
Marty心焦地坐在车里，Rust已经在里面呆了快一个小时了，这大大超出了他的预期，电话也毫无动静，他看不到建筑的后面，不知道Rust是不是被他们带走了。在他们此前讨论的方案里，并没有针对这种情况的特别说明，而Marty该死的对如何支援一个卧底毫无经验。操！他开始翻找自己的枪，操他妈的Rust！那里面到底他妈的发生了什么？！他现在是不是应该进去找他？如果Rust此时无法给他打电话，那么他等在这里有何意义？如果Rust现在有危险，那他不就正好救了他吗？Marty想着觉得自己的想法很合理。过量的咖啡因搞得他大脑发胀，心脏将肾上腺素泵得到处都是，他目光阴沉地盯着远处灯火通明中神志不清的人群，觉得自己完全可以搞定这些，就像去酒吧套话一样，装作进去找人，随便编一些小谎，反正那些人也不会在意。他干过这个，他还穿着便装，一个打扮得像个乡巴佬的其貌不扬的中年男人不会引起任何人的注意。  
但是他错了。事实上，他就像煤堆里的鸡蛋一样显眼，像狼群中的狗一样格格不入。他直到走到铁门前才发现周围人聚焦在身上的各色目光，他心虚地把头上的帽子往下拽了拽，背对着人群使劲敲门。看门的大汉刷地拉开了小窗，居高临下的看着他，直接说道：  
“只限会员。”  
Marty顶着那目光凑上去：“我就想找个人。”  
门竟然开了，他忐忑地走进去，除了那些几乎全裸的女人以外，他经过的所有人都向他投以怀疑的眼神。Marty不敢停下，也不敢明显地四处打探，Rust还不见踪影，他不确定地挪着步子，开始对自己的举动感到一丝后悔。这屋子后面还有个通道，那里应该就是后门，Marty给自己壮了壮胆，躲避着别人的视线低头向那里晃过去。一个人正好从那门进来，而Marty趁机把住门缝钻了出去——  
“嘿！你他妈的站住！！！”门外的人一把攥住他的衣领拦住了他。“你想干什么？！”  
“等等、听我说……”Marty赶紧举起双手，“我、我是来找我朋友的，但是我在里面没找到他，我想……”  
“你个混蛋没听到吗？”那个人大吼着把他推搡到门框上，另外的人也围了上来，堵住了他的视线。“这里不是你该来的地方！给我他妈的滚出去！”  
“可是、我朋友！”Marty挣扎着伸长脖子想要张望，一边继续装傻，“我很担心他，他正在戒酒……”  
对方显然无视了他的说辞，扯着他的衣服再次把他摁回门里：“你应该担心我们会不会拧断你的脑袋，往你脖子里拉屎！”  
Marty没有词了，他干脆装作投降的样子：“好吧好吧，我这就走、这就走！”  
“快滚！”对方松开手，把他往里面狠狠一推。  
Marty脑子一热，飞快地转身扑向门口，挤开刚才那两个人冲了出去。一抬头，直直地撞上了4道惊讶的视线，正是站在一起的Crash和Ginger。在那一刻，Marty条件反射地看向了Crash，当他注意到旁边Ginger投来的猜疑的目光时，一切都晚了。他立刻被按倒在地，脑袋上挨了重重的一拳，至少把他差点说出口的名字给砸回了喉咙里。  
Crash的震惊只停留在他的眼睛里，而他垂下眼，保持住那副冷漠的嘴脸，看着那几个人把Marty抓住，带到他们面前。他知道Ginger在看他，这个多疑的男人正在他和Marty之间来回打量，想要找出蛛丝马迹。Crash抬起手，深深地吸了口烟。他没有想到Marty会闯进来，简直太愚蠢了。他几乎要赢得Ginger的信任了，但是现在，要全身而退都很困难。  
Crash阴沉地看着狼狈地跪在地上的男人，感到一股愤怒从脊背窜了上来，这个愚蠢又自大的男人，不管他给予多少次信任和机会，都仿佛只会让人失望。  
Ginger若有所思地走上前一步，看看Marty，又看向自己的手下：“这家伙是谁？”  
“不知道哪来的乡巴佬，说来找个朋友。”  
Ginger重复道：“朋友。”他转头就对Crash说道：“你认识这家伙么？”  
Crash深吸一口烟，随手丢掉烟屁股，这才走过来，哼了一声：“认识。”  
Marty吃惊地抬头看了他一眼。  
那红胡子的光头佬眨了一下眼睛，像是对Crash的回答感到满意，但他盯着Crash的样子表明他随时都打算干掉他们俩。“那么，告诉我，他是谁，为什么来找你。”  
Crash看着Ginger，好像没看见周围的机车男都围了过来，还有他们的枪。Crash用下巴指了一下Marty的方向，随意地说道：“就像他说的，一个‘朋友’。”  
Ginger一把拽过Crash的衣襟扯到鼻子跟前：“别他妈跟我开玩笑，Crash！”  
Crash伸手抓住Ginger的拳头，凑近对方的脸，面无表情地说道：“别这么紧张，老兄，让你的‘朋友们’放开我的‘朋友’。”  
当Crash站直的时候，他比Ginger还高上一点，他用那双此时完全漆黑的眼睛俯视着他，看得光头佬心里发毛。他放开了Crash，假惺惺地替他整了整衣领，但他心里的怀疑一分不少，而Marty依然跪在地上，一边脸已经肿了起来。  
Ginger又盯着Marty看了一会儿，转头对Crash露出一个假笑：“Crash，为什么我觉得你的这位‘朋友’是个警察呢？”  
当听到那个单词的时候，Marty的心差点跳了出来，他六神无主地跪在地上，不敢看Crash的脸。他能感到冷汗顺着后背往下淌，彼时激增的肾上腺素此时消耗殆尽，他的脑子清醒过来，随后被恐惧霸占。他指望着Crash能编造出一个天衣无缝的故事来解释他的身份。  
然而Crash却说道：“因为他就是警察。”  
话音未落，几把枪就齐刷刷对准了Marty和Crash。Marty为那顶在自己后脑勺的坚硬质感瑟缩了一下，Crash的回答让他崩溃。  
“得了吧，Ginger。”Crash慢吞吞地说道，从口袋里摸出烟，又点了一根，“别吓唬Marty，我还得靠他跑路子呢。你以为我是怎么弄进来哥伦比亚的这批好货的？全靠我这位朋友，警局的证物室现在是我的仓库。”  
Ginger露出意图不明的笑容：“所以，你的朋友是个黑警。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那他到底是有什么把柄落在你手上了？”  
Crash嗤笑了一声：“太多了，比如说，他一直在偷偷摸摸贪污经手的账款，虽然也不过几万块，但这胆小鬼怕得要死，我后来才知道原来他还背着老婆包养情妇，结果那女人还是检察官的外甥女。”  
Ginger咧开嘴露出一口黄牙：“操！”  
“操。”Crash附和道。  
Ginger转了转眼珠，Crash心里悬着，知道这家伙绝对不怀好意。果然他说：“好吧，我就相信你的故事好了。不过，不管黑不黑，我们都不喜欢警察在这里瞎晃。你应该管好自己的狗，告诉他不要把鼻子伸到别人的地盘里。Crash老弟，如果你懒得动手，我们非常乐意替你教训一下他。”  
他这么说着，立刻就有会看眼色的手下把Marty从地上架起来，另一人一拳打上Marty的腹部，他整个人一下子折了下来，才从喉咙里挤出闷哼。那个人摩拳擦掌，想要再揍一拳，突然一个冰冷的东西顶上了他的后脑勺。咔哒一声，子弹上膛。  
“放松，猛男。”Crash冷酷的声音在他背后干巴巴的响起，“你爸爸没教过你不要乱动别人的东西吗？”  
这家伙吓得缩起脖子，两只手高高地举起来。其他几个拿枪的见Ginger没有反应，都不知所措地站在那里，不知要瞄准谁。Crash稳稳地举着枪，回头看着那个红胡子光头佬，语气平板地说道：“看来今天不适合谈事情，我的错。”他用另一只手从怀里掏出一小袋粉末，抛给Ginger，“这些就当做是见面礼和赔罪。”  
Ginger当然是个识货的人，他迫不及待地打开盖子用手指挑了一点放进嘴里，两眼放光。“操！这玩意儿这么纯！”他看向Crash，然后向手下使了个眼神，包括被Crash顶着脑袋的那个，都退开站在周围。  
Crash收起枪：“所以，怎么说？”  
Ginger眉开眼笑：“生意我们有的是机会谈。现在，你给你的小警察一个教训，然后我们就让你们安全地离开这里。”  
操他妈的，Crash满心厌恶地咒骂着，上前一把抓住Marty的头发，拖着他把他摔在地上，然后他抬起脚，踩上了对方的下体，冷酷无情地用力碾压。  
Marty惨叫起来，然后硬生生克制住，他不敢剧烈挣扎，尽管他差不多就是在翻滚，因为周围随时可能会有人开枪崩了他。他的手臂与其说是要撑起身体不如说是为了遮住脸，在众目睽睽之下被羞辱带来的精神折磨不亚于私处传来的强烈疼痛。他喘着气，哀求Crash停下，一部分是出于掩护身份，另一部分是因为害怕。他的演技不错，周围的人倒抽冷气，继而有起哄的有吹口哨的，他从自己手臂的缝隙中看到Crash的脸，在那双眼睛中看到了怒火。  
Crash没有折磨他很久，那就是做给这些家伙看的，但他心里更阴暗的那部分则的的确确希望Marty感到痛苦和害怕。他挪开脚，把Marty从地上拽起来，对方的两条腿一时撑不住直打哆嗦，但他不能去扶他，他只能拽着他的一条胳膊，在钢铁十字军的哄闹和Ginger恶意审视的目光中离开。  
Marty一路都在骂骂咧咧，忍受着两腿间的疼痛和翻腾的胃，灰溜溜地被Crash带出这个机车党的大本营。他不能开车，而Crash不能把机车就这么扔在Ginger的地盘，所以最终他还是扭着一张脸姿态怪异地坐上了Crash的机车后座。他曾经幻想过骑机车，但绝对没有想过这样，回去的路注定是一种煎熬。  
Crash从走出院子就一言不发，除了指示Marty坐上机车的时候说了句“上车”。他心里憋着一股可怕的怒气，Ginger此前半强迫让他吸入的药粉在他的大脑中四处流窜，他现在只想把这股怒气和冲动变成暴力和破坏，他的中毒的脑子想要不顾一切地宣泄这一晚经受的极度焦虑和恐惧，而Marty就是造成他精神压力的那个人。  
他想要伤害Marty。

 

他将机车停在屋后的小工棚里，冷眼看着另一个人笨拙地从座位上爬下来。不等对方站稳就一把抓起那件T恤的领口向屋里走。Marty挣扎着想要把自己的衣服拽出来，他的脚死死地撑着不肯向前，“嘿！嘿！放开我！你怎么了？Rust？！”  
Crash任他推开自己，摇晃着，像撞锤一般远离，然后再次扑向Marty。他的自我在毒品中沉溺，那让他透不过气，他抓住另一个人就像抓住小船的残骸，而在内心，他和他一样惊慌失措。“你以为自己在干什么？Marty？在那里？你就想做个英雄是吗？是吗？！”  
Marty在被猛然拉向前时感到瞬间的晕眩，他不敢直视那不到一拳距离的脸，但他的眼睛无法闭上，就像被毒蛇定住的动物，他盯着Crash布满血丝的深色眼睛，如同望进黑暗本身。他闻到另一个人的气味，皮革混合着机油和汗味，还有轻微皮脂的味道，恐惧放空了他的大脑，而残忍地用对另一个人的感知塞满了他。  
Crash紧拽着他，摇晃他就像甩动一块肉，Marty感觉到他的视线，大概，他很想生气，他感觉又累又愚蠢，他的老二还在裤裆里抽痛，冷汗把T恤粘在了身上，而他还要忍受一个蛮横暴戾的搭档。最终愤怒给了他一点虚假的胆量，他抓住Crash的手腕使劲拉扯，对方皮夹克袖口的扣子深深嵌进掌心，而他没法甩开他，“放开我！”Marty气喘吁吁地骂道，“他妈的你到底怎么了？我道歉了！你要我再说一遍吗？！我很抱歉搞砸了！还要怎样？”  
Crash的视线像是终于聚焦在了他脸上，Marty能看到那种Rust曾经形容过的瘾君子般的狂热饥渴，但不止那些，因为没有一个瘾君子会有如此鲜活的痛苦。  
在那一刻Marty未能领会那痛苦的本质，因而他在Crash突然放开他并转身离开的时候未能闭上他的嘴，脱口而出：  
“现在是怎样？！哈？不打算解释一下吗？——你知道吗，你他妈就是个神经病！！！”  
他追上去，伸手抓向另一个人的肩膀。“喂站住——”  
错误的举动。  
Crash倏地转身，劈手甩了他一个耳光。  
“啪。”  
这一下把Marty打蒙了，他呆在那里，头昏眼花，在巨大的耳鸣声中晕头转向。半张脸像砸在墙上一样，他的反应变得很迟钝，他看到Crash抓住他，却无法做出反应，顺从地任对方拽着他的领子拉扯进木屋。木屋中的黑暗让他再次停住，他努力眨眼想要看清周围，但Crash的抓握难以挣脱，他几乎是被推下地下室的，皮鞋底在台阶上滑落，一脚踩空接着滚了下去，身体重重地摔在地上。  
Marty呻吟着，诅咒着，想要站起来，一双手抓着他的胳膊拽起他，而Marty下意识地随他而去，为手腕上异常的触感而皱眉。  
他尽力了，是吗？尽力做一个可靠的搭档，一个建立在同事关系上的朋友，一个冷静自控的卧底，当另一个人把事情搞砸的时候，尽力做一个忠诚可信的人，忍受他、帮助他、拯救他。他尽力了。但这不够，为什么，为什么他得到的总是无理的咒骂、中伤和失望？Rust早已经麻木了，但Crash尚且不愿保持同样的沉默。

Marty没有看清Crash是怎么弄的，但是等他想要挣扎的时候他已经被捆住双手挂在了其中一个铁钩上。他真的吓到了。当Crash转动绞盘将他的手臂拉高的时候，Marty拼命地冲他大喊让他住手，放自己下来，但是对方就像是聋了一样。  
当铁链被拉紧的时候，Marty彻底慌了神，“求你了！有话好好说行吗？别这样！别这么对我！我错了！我错了！停下！我是你搭档！”  
Crash充耳不闻，只是继续转动绞盘，直到Marty的脚完全离地，才恶狠狠地把绞盘固定住。有那么一会儿，他只是盯着Marty，思考着对方喊出的话，寻找一个答案。然后那股恶心感再次席卷而来，他向后重重地靠上工具台，手撑上去的时候撞掉了什么东西，丁零当啷地响的刺耳。他甩甩头，想要摆脱那感觉，但本能却歇斯底里地叫嚣着暴力。他走向吊着的人，对方叫他名字的声音让他停顿了一下，但仅此而已。  
Marty不顾一切地挣扎，想要把Crash踢开，但阴茎上狠狠地一掐扼杀了他的力气，在他呻吟和哀叫的时候，那灵活的手指轻易地解开了Marty的皮带扣，粗暴地将他的长裤扯了下来，然后是内裤，被暴力地一把撕下，和长裤一起堆在脚踝上。  
现在他的下身已是完全赤裸，他不敢想象Crash会怎么折磨他，他真的感到害怕，但他的嘴像是被缝住了一样，说不出阻止的话来。  
Crash缓缓地抬起头，用异常平静的语气说道：  
“叫吧，Marty。”

 

Crash伸手在边上的工具台上摸索，他的目光甚至不在这上面，突然他抽出一根橡胶管，反手往Marty的大腿上抽过去。Marty半是惊吓半是疼痛地低叫了一声，皮肤上立马就肿起一道手指粗的鲜红痕迹。  
然而Crash像是对此并不满意，又正手用力地抽在Marty大腿后侧。当那胶管击中那里的肌肤时，Marty整个人被电击了一样抽紧了身体，小腿条件反射地向后蜷起又挂下。在那声惨叫之后，他急促地喘着气，拼命想要把空气吸进肺里，但是他双手吊起的姿势给他造成了很大的难度。  
“停下……停下！拜托……！”Marty困难地吞咽着口水，气喘吁吁地说，“Crash，别这样……别这样、别！”他倒豆子一样飞快地恳求着，眼睛里是因疼痛挤出的眼泪。  
可是另一个人不想听他的，橡胶管带着破空的声音毫不留情地抽上Marty臀部和大腿连接的地方，精准得就像他搭档在审讯室里吐出的言辞，没有预兆，一针见血。Marty发出惨叫，然后紧跟着又是一下，他继续惨叫，无法控制地随着鞭笞不断哀鸣。剧烈的疼痛在皮肤上炸裂开去，痛得难以置信，Marty的大脑抓不住一块完整的思维，抽在身上的胶管如同疾风骤雨。  
当Crash甩出一记特别狠的抽打时，Marty的惨叫硬生生拔高了一个音，然后崩溃地哭喊出来。他扬起的头艰难地回落，想要抵进一条胳膊里。他的脸扭曲着，睁不开眼睛也不想去看，操，他此刻没有任何想法，只有疼痛和恐惧。  
Crash晃了一下，就像用力过猛时的反作用力，他往后退了一步。在Marty的呻吟和啜泣中，他恍惚地抬起头。顶棚的白炽灯泡像个该死的探照灯一样刺穿了视网膜，他瑟缩了一下，眯起眼去看另一个人的模样。那男人小声哭泣的样子像个不成熟的高中生，Crash怀疑自己是出现了什么诡异的幻觉——尽管幻觉本身就代表诡异，但不是这样——他的大脑对这景象产生了奇特的反应，好像那本该如此，就像魔鬼看着它中意的祭品。  
Marty。  
Crash抬起右手，如果不是看到那根胶管他简直要感觉不到那东西在手里，好像那胶管变成了身体的一部分，也许是他握得太紧。但是他此时无法思考，他不觉得自己稍微冷静了，他只是觉得没有那么燥热了，但这也许只是见鬼的他开始感觉不到那种焚烧般的酷热罢了。  
Marty。  
他感到自己分裂开来，一部分的他蠢蠢欲动，一部分的他麻木不仁，剩下的都是精神错乱的看客，一会儿为这暴行欢呼，一会儿又嫌不满足。  
Marty——  
Marty突然睁开眼，一瞬间连呼吸都停止了。那是错觉吗？他听到有人在叫他。可是这里只有Crash，而Crash——他战战兢兢地低头看另一个人，即使他在这种境地中，他依然看出Crash很不好，上帝，简直是一团糟。他的搭档深陷在某种吸毒过量的恍惚之中，双眼通红，既狂躁又抑郁，脸上的表情让他害怕。他忍不住叫了他。  
“Crash？”  
也许他不该唤醒恶魔的。  
Crash从迷雾中转过头来，呆滞的双眼转动着，聚焦在Marty脸上。那视线缓缓往下，盯着Marty身上那件沙土色的脏兮兮的T恤，像是在辨认那上面到底是个什么图案。但接下来他从边上找出一把刀，站在Marty身后，割开了这件衣服的后背。“停下……”Marty微弱地抗议着，毛骨悚然地战栗，听着布料撕裂的声音，Crash继续割开这件衣服，直到将这块布料从他身上完全拽下来。现在Marty是赤裸的了，当Crash的刀子远离他的皮肉时他才开始挣扎，Rust会笑话这一举动的虚伪和无用，但Marty就是无法保持静止。  
Crash直直地盯着这具吊起的厚实身体，在这黄色的灯光中显得那么白，只有脖子和胸口泛着红，像一片可以任意开垦的沃土。而Crash已经留下了自己的痕迹。Marty的屁股上布满了深红色的血痕，每一道都有手指粗细，贯穿了两边的皮肉，一条条隆起，而在鞭痕的中间是线一样的血迹，就仿佛那里的皮肤已经绽开了一样。Crash感到满意，随后他便不再满足。  
当Crash重新拿起那根橡胶管时，Marty拼命地摇头挣扎起来，刚刚干涸的眼眶重新发烫湿润。  
“不不不求你了……别再继续了！求你——停下！看着我，Rust！我是你的搭档！别这么对我！你现在脑子不清醒，我、我不怪你！但你真的需要停下！求你了求你了……Rust！”  
Crash直勾勾地看着他，咧开嘴角：“为什么要停？你明明就喜欢这个……你渴望无法掌控的东西，你喜欢被惩罚，你有多怕痛就有多爱它，即使你矢口否认，你的老二依然会硬。”  
“不……”Marty摇头，这不算是什么侮辱的话，但从Crash的嘴里说出来时感觉可怕得多。就像突然被掐住了脖子，只能从喉咙里发出呜咽。  
Crash不再说话，他连表情都消失了，没有给Marty反驳的机会，他手里的胶管就重重地落在了对方身上。  
“啊！”  
Marty的眼泪夺眶而出，他飞快地眨了几下眼，想要克制住，但随后也顾不上了。那鞭打很快就让他崩溃地哭叫，痛得浑身发抖，几乎喘不过气来。但无论怎么哀求，Crash都不停手，胶管击打的声音并不响，但那疼痛却深深地钻到皮肉之下，烧灼着每一寸神经。  
Crash仿佛沉浸其中，只是不停地抬手，挥下，摒弃了其他所有杂乱的幻象，另一个人的惨叫就像是唯一能让他保持清醒的东西。他下手很重，什么也不在乎，他想要惩罚Marty，他想要摧毁他，他漠然地看着那肿胀的皮肤上开始出现紫黑色的痕迹，而他乐见其成。  
Marty快要昏过去了，除了屁股，他的胳膊和肩膀的疼痛也越来越不可忽视。冷汗从脸上和身上冒出来，他嘴里下意识地喃喃着，无法组织语言。他不时念出那个名字，“Rust”，或者“Crash”，他反正也不知道自己在念什么。即使Crash伤害他，他依然无法恨这个男人，Crash和Rust，他的搭档，不管过去和未来，此时此刻是他唯一可指望的人。这是多么可笑，一个对自己搭档产生斯德哥尔摩情结的人，一边赤裸着被鞭打，一边却乞求对方的拯救。

突然间，脸上轻微的一热，Crash伸出手指抹了一下，指尖一点嫣红。他直愣愣地看着那颜色，又抬头看向Marty，仿佛猛然惊醒一般，他失手丢开胶管，踉跄着后退，深深地吸气。当他停下，他才发现自己浑身是汗，精疲力竭。他的脑子仿佛终于从迷雾中跌了出来，剧烈的耳鸣瞬间淹没了他的感观，Crash紧紧闭上眼，靠在身后的柜子上，咬牙等待这轰鸣的巨浪退去。当他重新听到自己的心跳，那感觉就像过了一个世纪，然后他回到现实，在血液中的热度终于开始消退之后，大脑艰难地开始拼凑出整个事件的经过。  
“不……不，我……Marty，是的，不……Marty……哦——”  
Crash自言自语，手指紧紧抓住了自己的头发，几乎要拽掉它，他瞪着Marty仿佛恐慌症要发作，但他仍然做到了在第一时间把Marty从顶棚上放下来。当Marty的脚碰到地面，他的腿没有支撑住，就像他的下半身暂时失去知觉一样，他的身体下坠，膝盖不听使唤地跪下来。Crash及时地拉住了铁链，让他不至于摔倒在地。然后他赶紧冲过去解开Marty的手，他不得不用刀子割断那绳子因为他的手指不够快。当他这么做的时候，Marty的身体向他靠过来，Crash不知道Marty是否还清醒着，但他感到一丝无以名状的安慰。Crash感到恶心，是毒品代谢的附赠品或者是刚才那疯狂行为的副作用，但眼下Marty是最重要的，在将他安置好之前他还不能独自逃开。  
Marty晕乎乎地，当感觉自己在下降的时候他啜泣了一声，几乎要开始感谢什么。他的脚不听使唤，他原以为自己能撑过一顿并不怎么严重的挨打但事实上他崩溃了，这超出了他的想象。他的裤子仍然束缚着脚踝，他跪在地上，感觉他的搭档靠过来，解开他手上的绳索。他下意识地靠过去，或者只是因为他已经脱力了，他的脸蹭到对方腹部的布料，另一个人的气味充满了他的鼻腔。布料下的肌肉绷紧了，但最终没有退开，Marty闻到汗液和旧皮革的味道，还有金属和烟。  
Crash放下Marty的手臂，双手撑住他的肩膀。“Marty，Marty你听见我了吗？你能动吗？我需要你站起来，好吗？Marty？”  
Marty甩了甩脑袋，点点头。他的胳膊酸软无力，仅仅是搭在另一个人的小臂上，而他的搭档足够强壮，能把他这中年发福的身体从地上拽起来。  
“站好，Marty，就一会儿，好吗？站稳，我要帮你脱鞋。”Crash尽可能温和地说道，他飞快地说着，弯腰去脱掉Marty的旅游鞋。当他要求对方抬脚的时候，他听到对方因为疼痛而抽气。但他们很快搞定了鞋子，然后是裤子，直到Marty全身上下只剩下一双袜子。  
这时候Marty才开始真正的脸红，他低着头，几乎是厌恶地看着自己的身体，视线很快落在地上。Crash扶着他，就像上次一样，一只胳膊环过他的背，扶着他的侧面。谁也没说话，Crash搀扶着他移动，缓慢地爬上地下室的楼梯，Marty忍受着每次迈腿时屁股被拉扯的疼痛，并不是很在意此时的沉默，身体放松地倚靠着自己的搭档。

 

这里的夜晚是如此寂静，充满了让人迷失的荒凉。  
视线所及几乎是黑色的，微弱的光线不能透过蒙灰的窗户。Marty的目光迟缓地掠过陈旧的木地板和黑色的墙，斑驳的柜子和桌椅。他感到异常地松弛，肉体几乎是轻的，飘浮在一种大密度的介质中，仿佛不是自己在走，而是被身边的人把控着顺流而去。寒意从腹中升起，在后背泛起鸡皮疙瘩，这让他更加靠近身边的人。他的左臂架在他搭档的肩上，而对方牢牢地握住他的手腕，扛起他的一部分重量，环过背后的对方的右臂就像救生圈一样，让他不至于滑向地面。Marty在一阵冷颤中倚向对方，他们身体的一侧紧贴着，他能感觉到每一次移动中自己下身冰冷的皮肤摩擦着对方的裤子，而这让他感觉到自己的腿，尚且完好，可以运作。  
——老天，他太冷了。  
Marty停下来，想要喘口气，而对方立刻站住了，似乎屏住了呼吸。Marty没有力气去思考，他只是向身边的人转过去，低垂的头几乎碰到那肩膀。一股热流充斥眼眶和鼻腔，他吸了吸鼻子，嗫嚅着说：“我……我能喝点水吗？”  
另一个人点点头，紧了紧胳膊：“没问题，Marty，什么都行，只要我们先把你放到床上。”他的语速比平常要快，Marty从未听到过对方如此轻柔的语气，这让他生出一种想要臣服的冲动，只要Rust继续这样对他。  
——他清醒之后绝对会自惭形秽，但此时他的大脑意识不到任何不妥。  
Rust小心翼翼地移动着自己和Marty的身体，Crash的那一面暂时隐入黑暗中。他知道自己做了什么，他在从地下室上来的路上就设想了各种可能，可是不包括这个：这个，被他虐待的男人会在收到伤害之后依然信赖他，需要他。如果这是个陌生人，他会毫不犹豫地对此贴上斯德哥尔摩综合征的标签，但是这是Marty，他唯一的搭档，很可能也是唯一的……亲近的人。当Marty表现出从未有过的依赖反应时，他开始意识到自己真正做了什么。  
这小屋里只有一张可用的床，单人床，当他需要在这里连续工作的时候他会用它。Rust放开Marty，好去整理床上的东西，但Marty跟了过来，站在床边。Rust注意到他试图开口或者帮忙的举动，但最终不敢伸手。见鬼，他表现得就像个被虐待的孩子，却认为自己有错而拼命想要弥补。Rust不能忍受这个，他扶着Marty的肩胛引导他小心地趴在床上。这屋里太简陋了，Rust一时没法找出条毯子来，他抬起手放在Marty因为汗湿而变得冰冷的后背，看到对方瑟缩了一下，他立刻拿开了手，站起来：“我去给你弄点水，我马上回来。”  
Marty被那突然消失的热度刺激得清醒了一点，当他回过头，Rust已经离开了。Marty的脑袋重新落回枕头上，他不知道Rust说了什么，那些字句，就像模糊的声音。他的脑子无法思考，仿佛陷入混沌，他感觉到刺骨的寒冷、从嘴唇到食道的焦渴、全身骨肉的酸痛，还有莫名的、强烈的失落。他不想这样的，为什么他总是把事情搞砸？他真的这么糟糕吗？为什么他身边的人要恨他？为什么他总是让他们失望？为什么他在……被惩罚之后，依然被抛弃？  
——因为我是个无可救药的人。  
Marty啜泣了一声，将干涩的眼睛埋进枕头里。

Rust逼自己保持理性，崩溃是很正常的但现在不行，他在小屋的客厅里抓狂地环顾四周，寻找任何可以让Marty好一些的东西，他的大脑尚能运作，他找到了水——给Marty，当然，还有药箱，他找到一瓶不算太劣质的威士忌——他们也许都需要来一点。他没有在这个安全屋存放什么衣物，只有些旧T恤和一条工装裤，他不觉得Marty能穿那裤子，或者自己的内裤，所以他只能抓了件T恤，并且把它和其他东西都塞进一个旅行袋里。他还找到了条毛巾，但他没找到毯子，见鬼。Rust冲下地下室找到了刚才不知什么时候脱掉扔在地上的自己的夹克，还有Marty的衬衫，抓着它们和旅行袋回到卧室。  
他起初没注意到，Marty趴在床上，似乎一动不动，当他打开小桌上的矿工灯作为照明并走近床边时，他听到闷在枕头里的急促喘气的声音，接着他看到床上的人在一阵阵的发抖。Rust的脑子里闪过几种猜测，一个比一个糟糕。于是他降低自己的身体，谨慎地将右手轻轻地放在Marty的肩上，对方猛地颤抖了一下，又绷紧了。  
“嘿，Marty，”Rust轻轻地叫他，“还醒着吗？还能再坚持一会儿吗？”  
Marty发出一个声音，像是努力压缩胸腔，呼出一口气的声音，然后他把脸从枕头里抬起来，移动胳膊想撑起上身，这费了点劲。Rust没有拿开手，他意识到了Marty的状态，他让自己以平和坚定的动作抚摸Marty肩膀和肩胛骨的皮肤。Marty没有躲闪，他接受Rust的安抚就好像他感觉不到，但Rust知道他没有那么紧绷了。  
Marty用手肘撑起身子，一手抹了一下眼睛，又像要掩饰这个动作。他点点头，清了一下喉咙——Rust能听到喉咙干涩的吞咽声——然后沙哑地低声嘟囔：“是啊……是的，没什么，我还好。”  
不，你不好。Rust没有说出来。他从袋子里拿出矿泉水，拧开盖子递过去，对方用比较别扭的姿势喝水，喝的太急，立刻就呛住了，一些水呛出来，打湿了枕头和床单。Marty立刻推开枕头，试图用手把床上的水迹抹去，这当然是徒劳，只是个下意识的举动。“对不起，”Marty轻声说，“对不起。”  
Marty焦虑地用手掌擦拭那块水迹，嘴里不自觉地不断重复抱歉，也许有某部分尚存的理智告诉他这是不正常的，但是他被突然的恐慌攫住了，他搞砸了，得立刻道歉，得弥补过错，他连这么小的事情都做不好，Rust会马上站起来离开，然后一切都结束了，不行，他得，他必须——  
“Marty，Marty！”他的手被抓住了，一个声音在叫他，Rust在叫他，他转过头看到了Rust的脸，那双深色的眼睛近距离地凝视着他，他不自觉地停住了，仿佛静止了，反应不过来，他呆呆地看着，看着Rust的另一只手伸向他的脸，他想要后退想要逃跑想要尖叫，但那只手碰到了他，温暖的手指，拇指从眼睛下面擦过，然后小心地捧着他的脸侧。  
“随它去，Marty，随它去，别担心。”Rust说，端详着Marty的表情。他的预感成真，Marty正处于应激状态，消极、自我厌恶，甚至开始显露出刻板动作的苗头，就像强迫症，极度焦虑，停不下来。Rust无论如何不能让这发生。他吸引到了Marty的注意力，将它从打湿的床单上移开，然后他哄着Marty放开那瓶水，让他侧过身，半坐起来，靠在自己身上，他把夹克盖在Marty腰上，遮住他赤裸的下体，好让他自在一点。Marty因为伤痛发出低低的呻吟，但他显然更需要Rust的接触，因为Marty小心翼翼地放松了身体。“好的，好的，”Rust继续说着，“再喝点水，Marty，我帮你扶着瓶子所以你不用担心，好吗？——慢慢来，慢慢来伙计，都是你的。”Marty渴得就像三天没喝水一样，抓着瓶子拼命吞咽，一口气喝完了一瓶。Rust又打开一瓶递给他，Marty犹豫着，Rust便把瓶子放在旁边小桌上，说道：“没事的，就放在这里，需要的话就自己拿。”  
Marty点点头。一瓶水下肚，似乎让他真正的清醒了一些，他咳嗽了一声，小小地移动了一下身体，闷声问道：“现在几点了？”  
“过1点了。”Rust答道。  
他们在床上相互靠着，沉默着，直到Marty终于能够问出第二个问题：“所以……Ginger那边，怎么样了？”  
“没有暴露，他们相信了。”  
Marty又点了点头。然后说：“什么时候再行动？”  
Rust语气不变地答道：“不知道，Ginger会来找我的，很快。”  
然后又是一阵沉默。  
“……我把事情都搞砸了，是不是？”Marty低低地说。  
Rust看不见他的表情，他不擅长安慰人，也许除了他曾经的妻子和女儿他没有安慰过任何人，但他了解人性，至少他了解Marty，他平静地、用就事论事的语气说道：“只有看到真正的结果才能追究责任，就目前来看，我和你都搞砸了，特别是我。”  
Marty楞了一下：“不，你救了我。”  
Rust看了他一眼：“也许吧。”他不想再说下去，至少不是今晚，于是他转移了话题：“……Marty，我现在要帮你处理一下。”  
Marty有点尴尬无措地稍稍离开了他一点，“呃，是啊，抱歉……”  
Rust抓住了他的手：“不管你在想什么，你现在不用担心那些，什么也不用，就让我照顾你，好吗？”  
Marty这才真正松了一口气。

 

Rust看着Marty从他怀里撑起身体，然后趴回床上，动作比之前利索了一些。他大约是缓过来了，Rust不置可否地想着，从桌上拿过矿工灯放在床上，好看得清楚点。他掀开那件夹克的时候Marty很轻地吸了口气，一只手向后摸索，把Rust放到一边的夹克扯过来，潦草地弄到背上。Rust帮他把那衣服盖好，然后Marty就安静下来，仿佛这么点体面就让他安心了。  
这可真是，让人吃惊地易于满足。  
Marty伤的不轻，大面积的严重瘀伤使他的臀部几乎整个变成紫黑色的，在颜色最深的地方，流出的血水因为织物的磨蹭和动作而抹开来，肿胀的皮肉凹凸不平，很多地方虽然没有明显破皮，也已渗出了组织液。Rust定定地看了一会儿，回过神来，打开药箱拎起酒精瓶，先消毒了一下手，然后取了些预裁切的纱布块，用矿泉水沾湿，小心地擦拭起眼前的皮肤。  
他动作小心，他的手也很稳，纱布轻轻地贴上高热的肌肤，从上臀顺序擦拭到腿根，在经过那些破口时，纱布几乎是用轻蘸的方式一点点粘走那里的血渍和液体。Marty颤抖地吸气，克制地呼气，臀部的新的刺痛并不剧烈，但它以一种新的方式强行唤醒了差不多麻木的神经。他在过了好一会儿之后才意识到那不是酒精。  
“……不用这么麻烦，直接用酒精擦就行的。”Marty喃喃地说。  
他没听到Rust的回答，或者说对方的回答就是继续用水擦拭他的屁股，用一种一丝不苟的方式，十分Rust的方式。Marty能感觉到他搭档的目光紧紧盯着自己的屁股——完全心无杂念的——表情严肃得可怕，或者说没有表情。在这种沉重的气氛下，Marty感到一种隐秘的羞耻，让他后颈寒毛直竖，后背一阵燥热。他不知道Rust在想什么，这让他提心吊胆，他知道这男人一定心怀愧疚，但他不知道对方是否会崩溃然后跑到哪个鬼地方自虐。曾经他可以对此大发牢骚只因为对方的自我折磨会因为搭档关系而有损Marty正常人的形象，但三年过去他终于养成了小心应对谨防Rust出状况的习惯。见鬼，他就是在担心，为了各种各样的理由，他担心得要死。  
当酒精纱布挨上Marty的屁股时，他几乎沉浸在那种让人飘飘然的清凉，然后猝不及防地发出尖叫，整个人要从床上弹起来。虽然他立刻就忍住了，但是人也清醒了，在酒精不断贴上伤口的过程中从牙缝里嘶嘶地抽气，莫名其妙地感到懊恼万分。Rust的手终于放到了他身上，当对方手掌的热度熨帖在Marty的腰上时，Marty喘出一口气，不好意思地咳嗽两声，“呃……继续。”  
Rust的手没有离开，而是慢慢揉着Marty的腰，然后伸到夹克之下抚摸Marty的背。Marty又不好意思起来：“……我想我得洗个澡，什么的，都是汗。”对方终于开口说道：“这里没有淋浴和热水——你想要我先帮你擦个身吗？”  
好啊——“不！咳，我是说我可以自己来——你弄好了吗？”Marty回头飞快地瞥了一眼对方，但根本啥也没敢看仔细。  
Rust点点头，“差不多，再弄点抗生素软膏。”  
Marty在Rust摆弄那药膏发出的声响和手指涂抹过他的皮肤的触感中僵硬地趴着，直到对方拍了拍他膝盖窝，“弄完了。”对方说。  
Marty偷偷地抓了抓鼻子：“哦，好……谢了。”  
依然没有回音。Marty转过脸来，看到对方收拾了东西，准备离开。没等Marty开口，Rust伸手关了矿灯，走出了房间。  
“Rust……”Marty对着门口唤了一声，不明白自己为什么一下子冷得发抖。

Rust离开了那间卧室。他穿过客厅，放下东西，一路走出大门。他僵硬地迈步，夜风刮过他的脸，从胸口带走热量。他身体中的齿轮机械地转动着，锈迹斑斑，却停不下来，他就这么直直地穿过破败的前院，踏上荒芜的平原。  
在他身后，是他伤痕累累的搭档，躺在黑色的房间里，像一个藏在保险箱中的秘密，昭示着他心中的恶意。他是Rust，他是Crash，像一把黑色的匕首，一面是利刃，一面是锯齿，他所触碰的生命的血淌下那道血槽。  
——而他只是停在原地，看着，沉溺于虚无和放纵，像怨灵失去了栖身的棺材，越是破坏，越是饥渴。  
Rust丢下又一个烟头，迫不及待地抽出一支新的香烟，他的手指颤抖得越来越厉害，直到他终于点着烟，如同吸氧般将那团烟雾吞进肺里。安慰剂，他知道，就像那些药片、大麻、海洛因，他缓慢地杀死自己，好让神经麻痹。他知道自己做了什么，冥冥之中那个磕嗨的狂徒喃喃自语：注定发生的终将发生。他并不恐惧于自己的暴躁和残忍，而是这暴行后的平静让他害怕。  
当他抽完最后一支烟，将那一点火光在干硬的地上碾碎，天际线上已是苍蓝色的光。Rust环顾四周，才找到远处几乎消失的木屋——原来自己已经走出这么远了。他迈开沉重的脚步，往回走去，直到他想起Marty还在那屋里，独自一人，行动不便。无论如何，他得去照顾他，他承诺过的。  
Rust发誓他没有发出一点声音，然而当他正要走近床前时，Marty还是醒了。仿佛有所感应，床上趴着的人动了一下，然后一下子转头看过来，Rust不知道对方是怎么在一片漆黑中认出自己的脸的，但他看到那双眼睛准确地看向自己，然后那个男人瞬间绽放出的惊喜几乎让他畏缩。——尽管对方说话的语气像是在梦里发牢骚。  
“见鬼了Rust！你去哪儿了？”Marty质问道，清醒得像是没睡着过，他的眼睛周围是浮肿的，目光一刻都不肯移开视线。Rust在那种目光中被迫走近床边，然后看到对方突然皱起脸，对他抱怨：“操，你他妈是打算用香烟熏死自己吗？”他没吭声，Marty像是翻了个白眼，“算了，当我没说……”  
然后他开始作势要起床，Rust这才开口：“你需要什么？”  
“我需要撒尿，聪明鬼。”Marty没好气地说，“介意告诉我厕所在哪儿吗？”  
Rust悠然地向一边让开，打开了矿灯：“房前屋后，哪儿都行。”  
Marty瞪了他一眼，看样子又要翻白眼了，但是屋里亮起的光线仿佛突然唤醒了他的羞耻心，他拽过夹克遮着下身，慢吞吞地从床上挪到地下，努力不让屁股挨上床板，Rust伸手将他从床沿上拎了起来，扶着他走到屋外。  
Marty只能庆幸天没有很亮，尽管知道这里方圆几英里都没有人，但是光着身子露天撒尿依然超出了他的常识，更何况还有Rust在旁边，这家伙戳在那里的样子就像一棵营养不良的树，根本懒得挪窝。Marty一边想着这破地方只能将就，一边粗声粗气地对Rust嚷道：“行行好Rust，给我点文明人的教养！你看着我我他妈尿不出来！”  
Rust楞了一下，然后让自己像平常一样耸了下肩：“好吧Marty，”他干巴巴地说，“你的确是个享有隐私权的美国公民。”他说着转身离开那个角落，伸手想摸根烟出来，拍拍口袋才想起烟抽完了。  
但没等他走远，Marty就在那边叫他了。  
“Rust？”Marty试探地叫了一声，下意识地压着嗓门。“Rust？你在那儿吗？”他张望着，顺着Rust离开的方向慢慢找去，心里忐忑不安。他害怕Rust走了，毕竟，天开始亮了不是吗，那自己要怎么办？他几乎围着屋子转了一圈，Rust却不见踪影，那个混蛋，他不能，他怎么能，他……  
“Marty。”  
Rust突然出现在他眼前，居高临下地仔细看着他，让Marty意识到自己正佝偻着身体靠在屋外的柱子上。Rust没有说什么，他伸手抓住Marty的双臂，把他拉过去，搀扶着他回到屋里。  
Marty顺从地躺下，他本来就又累又困。但他不想睡觉，他知道Rust不对劲，他甚至隐约感觉到自己也出了问题，见鬼的，但他根本不想去思考这些东西。Rust又消失了，这次他很快就回来，端着一盆水，肩上搭着一条看不出颜色的毛巾。Marty沉默地看着他将毛巾在水里浸湿又拧干，然后抖开那块布覆在Marty肩膀上。那热度让Marty差点发出呻吟。Rust用热毛巾擦拭Marty的身体，从肩膀到后背，然后是腿，甚至脚，那动作就像在擦车，毫不拖泥带水，但Marty依然想要尖叫。在他忍不住要扭动身体的时候，Rust搞定了他的脚，转身去搓毛巾。  
“你能自己搞定剩下的吗？”Rust头也不回地问。  
Marty不知道怎么回答，憋了一会儿，放弃地叹了口气：“当然了，我的手又没断。”  
Rust把毛巾递给他，Marty潦草地抹了一把脸和脖子，擦拭了几下胸口和肚子的冷汗，就累得完全不想动了。Rust接过毛巾搭在水盆上，把几件衣服给Marty盖好。床上的人下意识地蜷缩起来，像是冷，Rust站在床边看了他一会儿，决定去椅子上打个盹。  
“……你他妈的在折腾什么？”Marty迷迷糊糊地抱怨，“……就不能呆在这儿吗？”  
Rust想了想，感觉自己也累到脑子不正常了，他僵硬地用膝盖撞了两下床沿，把几乎睡着的Marty弄醒了一点：“挪进去点，伙计。”Marty哼哼着翻了个身向里，Rust一屁股坐了下来，慢慢地把身体摊在床上，卸下力气的那一刻让他叹了口气。  
两人稀里糊涂地就睡着了。

 

在经历了这个前所未有、惊心动魄的夜晚之后，Marty勉勉强强在同事们准备吃午饭之前踏进了警局办公室的大门。有几个人注意到了他糟糕的气色和迟缓的脚步，于是开玩笑问他是不是昨晚玩得太疯了，就连警督都向他开了嘲讽：“Hart警探，如果你想用你的老二谋杀你的肾，最好先把手上的案子解决了。”Marty向他们竖起一个坚定且持久的中指，笔直地移动到茶水间给自己弄了一杯特浓黑咖啡。  
不管怎么样，身为普通人Martin Hart依然还是有很多文书工作要做，更不用说警督丢过来的一些小案子了——“都是些容易的案子，合理利用时间，Marty。”——操，他还能怎样，Rust又不在。Marty厌倦地用手翻了一下桌上那一摞文件，叹了口气，拉开椅子准备坐下干活——  
——等等。Marty在最后一刻扳住了桌子没有直接坐下去，而是小心翼翼地挨上了椅面。但是屁股接触到椅子上的软垫时，一阵意料之中的强烈疼痛从屁股下直冲脑门。Marty皱着脸发出了无声的呐喊，急促地做了几次呼吸之后，才慢慢缓过来。不幸的是，一个路过的同事好奇地走过来，问道：“怎么了伙计？闪了腰了？”Marty点点头：“腰椎间盘突出，老毛病了，以前打橄榄球时被人撞的。”同事理解地看着他，一脸同情：“那你可别老坐着，起来动动——你吃饭了吗？”Marty撇了撇嘴：“还没，但是我已经买了。”为了增加可信度，他从包里掏出了那根热狗，终于打发走了对方。  
呼。Marty摇摇头，把热狗扔进了抽屉。他从旁边拿过一份文件，装模作样地看起来，结果一不小心就看了进去，于是顺手打开电脑开始查资料。等他开始感到胃痛的时候，已经过去两个多小时了。咖啡杯里渣都不剩，Marty拉开抽屉，拿出那个冷了的热狗，吃了几口，实在咽不下去，不得不站起来去茶水间。  
离开座位真是一种解脱。Marty在茶水间啜了口咖啡，感觉有点头晕，饿过头之后胃里不太舒服，他觉得自己真的应该去搞点正经食物了，而不是楼下小摊上的垃圾食品。这么想着，Marty跟上司请了个假，打算早点下班回家。  
可是当他走下楼，思考着是坐出租还是公家车的时候，Rust那辆破旧的皮卡慢悠悠地开到了他面前。驾驶座上的人从那边看过来，Marty一瞬间冻住了，那向后梳的发型，皮衣，深暗的双眼，那个名字卡在他喉咙里。  
“Marty？”对方用Rust的声音叫了他一声。  
Marty抖了一下，“嗯？”他回过神来，飞快地看了看周围，然后压低声音对车上的人嚷道：“你在这儿干嘛？你不是在卧底吗？要是有人看到怎么办？这是警察局！”  
他搭档无动于衷地说道：“放松，Marty。他们已经知道你是警察了，记得吗？”  
Marty瑟缩了一下。  
“而现在他们知道你是‘我的’警察了，我们会没事的，好吗？上车。”  
Marty瞪着对方，然后再一次屈服了，上前拉开车门。副驾驶座上放着一块叠成方形的看起来软乎乎的毯子，Marty恼火地看着那玩意儿，听到对方那懒散的德州口音说：“不想用就丢后面。”Marty愤怒地哼了一声，然后爬上去小心地坐在那块毯子上。  
唔，是挺软的。Marty下意识地放松下来，但是他是绝对不会承认的。  
车内的气氛在一种堪称和谐的沉默中持续了一会儿，Marty突然想起来问：“你怎么知道我下班了？我是临时请假的。”  
Rust平淡地答道：“我在附近转了两圈，确定那帮十字军没有察觉什么不对。好消息是，他们没有。”  
“哦。”Marty愣愣地盯着他，直到Rust不耐烦地从后视镜瞥了他一眼。  
“怎么？”  
“什么怎么了，我在等你的‘坏消息’呢！”  
Rust微微偏了下头：“没什么大不了的。”  
Marty一脸不信。

尽管Marty还想再说两句，但是Rust不想说话的时候，就像个蚌一样死不开口。所以他放弃了，闷闷地窝在座位上，胃里像揣着个冰坨。街景已经披上了初夏的色彩，商铺开始挂出各种夏季促销的广告，有人已经换上短袖，太阳下工作的人们身上有大片的汗渍。Marty曾经无数次开车往返于这条路，但印象中却从没有仔细看过这一路的风景。一切都是那么平凡、一如既往，单调但是安全，就像路上的男男女女，神色中透露着无聊和疲倦，忙忙碌碌却碌碌无为。Marty原本就和他们一样，这没什么不好，直到他遇到Rust。  
当车子拐入小路上的时候，Rust往身边看了一眼，发现Marty已经不知什么时候睡着了。他的脑袋歪向车窗一边，两手抱着腹部，像是下意识地保护自己。他搭档脸上的气色很糟，他知道自己也是一样，但Marty一向要白得多，所以此时更显脸色发青。  
Rust将车停进屋子后面，车速的减缓让Marty醒了过来。对方半睁着眼，几乎没动，整个人依然昏昏欲睡。  
“我希望你厨房里还有点吃的。”Marty喃喃地说，提起一只手用手指擦了下眼屎。  
Rust下车绕到他这边，一把拉开车门：“来吧，Marty。”他说，在对方迟缓地挪动腿脚下车的时候伸手扶了一把。Marty还有点跌跌撞撞的，Rust轻推着他的背往屋里走，语气几乎是在哄着他，“动动你的腿，Marty，进屋去，我给你弄点热的。”  
Marty打了个哈欠，“不知道你还会做饭，”他嘟囔道，“你明明就是个速食爱好者。”  
Rust敷衍地哼了两声。“你对我一无所知。”他轻声说道。

当Rust从冰箱里拿出牛奶的时候Marty是震惊的，但是当Rust接着拿出一堆菜堆到厨台上的时候Marty简直是见了鬼。他看着Rust从橱柜里拿出那些家伙什，把牛奶放在小锅里热着，然后把蔬菜放进了水槽开始清洗。Marty傻乎乎地靠在小吧台边上，用看外星生物一样的心态盯着Rust的背影，真见鬼，那家伙还是Crash的打扮呢！Marty感觉自己恐怕要错乱了。  
正想说点什么，Rust突然转过身来，把一杯热牛奶摆在Marty面前。  
“什……你搞笑呢？”Marty叫起来，盯着牛奶，然后是Rust。  
Rust连个表情都欠奉：“为了你的胃着想。”  
Marty试图表现得强硬一点，但热牛奶的香味勾起了他不愿回想的那些美好的旧时光，比如小时候放学回家，比如夜班回来的寒冷夜晚，比如他的女孩们在的每个早晨。所以他不情愿地拿起杯子，慢慢地喝了一口。热乎乎的液体顺着喉咙流进胃里，温暖扩散开来，Marty下意识地添了下嘴，余光瞥到Rust像是确认一样略点了下头，转身离开了。  
Marty拿着那杯子，一点点喝完了牛奶。他看着Rust迅速地洗出了菜，一样一样在砧板上切好，那动作简直称得上赏心悦目。 Marty不想打扰他，看Rust下厨是一件非常新奇的事情，他怀疑这个厨房被使用的次数屈指可数，但是这个男人在厨房里干活的样子却并没有想象中那么违和。看到他那个活得像苦行僧一样的搭档如此居家的一面是不可思议的，他忽然想起这个男人曾经结过婚，有一个小女儿，一个幸福的家庭，直到他失去了一切。  
所以这也许就是属于Rust的美好旧日的残影，Marty忽然很想知道Rust原来是什么样的，他是否也像现在这样喜欢批判人性、一心向死、锋利得不留余地，他是否曾经想过自己会落到如今的地步。Marty打赌那个Rust一定也是个让人抓狂的不省事的家伙，但是他觉得自己说不定能和他成为朋友。  
不知道他是如何熬过去的，Marty想，和Rust相比，自己的遭遇几乎不值一提。Rust正在把最后一样切好的食材放进煮锅里，空气中已经弥漫开食物的味道。Rust做的大概是什么炖菜，那很香，Marty的胃里发出了点小声响，他终于感觉到正常的饥饿了。Rust盖上锅盖，打扫了一下水槽，然后，像是无所事事一般，双手撑着厨台发呆。即使这厨房里只有两个人，Rust看起来也没有要转过来和Marty说话的意愿，他背对Marty站着，肩膀支起，低着头，那瘦削的背影，看起来孤独潦倒。  
Marty拿起喝空的牛奶杯，慢慢走过去，他没有多想，仿佛身体有自己的意识。他小心地靠近Rust，感觉到对方因为他的接近而变得僵硬，又努力放松。Marty把杯子放进水槽，和Rust并排站着。他看了一眼Rust，为对方脸上茫然放空的神情而吃惊。  
“那闻起来不错。”Marty开口说道。  
Rust花了大约5秒钟才反应过来，仿佛如梦初醒，他看向锅子，又转回视线：“唔。”他说，再没其他。  
Marty不在乎，他早就习惯了单方面的讲话，尽管Rust有时也会滔滔不绝。“他们说你绝对不会做坏一锅炖菜，但人们总会误以为谁都能做好一锅炖菜。Maggie做得就不怎么样，我是说，她能做出很棒的肉食和沙拉，但炖菜就不行，我们总是不得不倒掉剩下的，因为第二天更没人吃。”  
“但我妈就正好相反，炖菜是她少数几个可以请客吃饭的菜。所以在我小时候，吃得最多的就是那个了。”Marty怀念地说，“我记得那很好吃，但我不记得那味道了，上高中之后就再没吃过了。”  
Rust终于动了一下，看了他一眼：“为什么？”  
Marty几乎要微笑了，然后那笑意隐入眼中。“她去世了。”  
“抱歉。”Rust低声说。  
这回Marty笑了，带着些苦中寻乐的味道：“没什么，她去世已经很多年啦。她的妹妹，我姨妈后来很照顾我，我几乎是他们家的儿子了。”他不想提起他父亲。  
但Rust似乎能听出Marty的未尽之言，他抬起一只手，握了一下Marty的上臂，一个安慰。“如果这能让你感觉好点，我从没见过自己的母亲。”  
这一次，Marty忍不住抬起胳膊轻轻地搭上Rust的肩膀，对方没有动，良久，叹了口气。

 

 

当Marty在这一天的最后终于躺上床时，他感觉自己过了漫长的一天，整整24小时，监视、深入“敌”后、发飙的Crash、Rust的炖菜……Marty深深地叹了口气。他还不能平躺，即使他想要伸展四肢好好地放松一下，但至少他现在躺在一张正儿八经的床上，有床垫的那种，而不是木屋里那简陋的硬邦邦的木板床。今天早上，当他终于醒来，他感到疲倦、浑身酸痛、但是温暖，那种暖和的感觉让他的肌肉都松弛了，仿佛有条毯子的重量盖着他，这就像——在家里。然后他想起来这是哪儿，想起来谁和他在一起，另一个人的体温柔和地贴着他的后背，Marty能感觉到对方的脑袋轻轻抵着自己的肩胛骨，除此之外他们并没有什么接触。这真奇怪，考虑到这是一张不超过4英尺宽的小床，而他们都不是小个子。  
Marty犹豫着是否要继续睡一会儿，Rust在他背后睡得很沉，他听到他的呼吸声，不意外地发现他不打鼾。Marty小心地扭头看了一眼，Rust也侧躺着，手臂折叠在胸前，身体蜷缩着，Marty有个错觉，Rust的身体就像是一堵城墙，包围着他，在他有限的视线中他看不到另一侧的东西，而在这个小空间里，他感觉安全。  
回到现在。Marty闭着眼试图在自己尴尬发作之前睡着，这样他就不用面对Rust和他的药箱了，但老天显然不想站在他这边。当Marty闭着眼内心开始焦虑的时候，房间的门被敲了两下，Rust从那敞开的门走了进来。  
早些时候，当他们默契地开始各干各的之后，Rust几乎清空了自己，就像把自己当做一台计算机，只是接受信息、处理信息、做出符合逻辑的反应。他知道他和Marty迟早要说起前一天的事，但他不认为Marty会愿意讨论，他也不知道自己是否准备好了应对任何结果。他听到Marty已经用完卫生间回卧室了，这会儿多半已经上了床，所以他让自己动起来，去照料Marty的伤。  
Marty果然背对着门躺着，Rust猜测他可能在努力入睡，但是当他靠近的时候，对方动了一下，深呼吸，扭头看向他，喉咙里含糊地嗯了一声。这大概是不坏的兆头，Crash会这么说，所以Rust走过去，等着Marty把自己翻过来趴下。  
“咳……”Marty尴尬地清了下嗓子，为了避免更多“困难”的对话他主动掀开毯子，翻身趴过来，但这个姿势非常不利于脱裤子，他尝试了一下，恼火地发现手不够长，而且肚腩也很碍事，最后他挫败地叫道：“你介意搭把手吗？！脱了这该死的裤子？！”  
Rust突然反应过来似的走到床边，伸手抓住Marty睡裤的松紧带——他手一碰到就意识到对方没穿内裤了，好吧——小心但是迅速地扒了下来，动作快到Marty似乎受到了惊吓。  
“耶稣上帝！”Marty嘴里飞快地飚出一句，不假思索地，他抱怨道，“你脱别人裤子的时候都这么操蛋地神速吗？！”  
Rust一脸缺乏兴致地答道：“如果你不得不总是在厕所跟人鬼混，你就得学会速战速决。——早年养成的坏习惯。”这些话就这么从嘴里溜了出来，Rust将之归因于Marty在艰难时刻开启话题的勇气，或者说忍不住讽刺挖苦的老毛病。  
“早年养成的坏习惯。”Marty干巴巴地重复了一遍，翻了个白眼。他的裤子被Rust拽到了大腿上，没有内裤，废话，他现在的屁股穿不上任何紧巴巴的东西。而Rust穿的也很……正常，背心，睡裤，裤腰上的绳头垂下来贴在平坦的小腹上……见鬼他为什么要注意这些细节。Marty从下往上瞄了一眼，看到他搭档那张性冷淡的脸，又是一阵牙痒。  
“所以你他妈现在是打算站在这里看我自娱自乐呢还是我们速战速决？！”  
Rust挑起了眉。  
操！Marty的内心后知后觉地哀嚎起来，操他娘的！鬼知道我在说啥！  
尽管对方正陷入自我厌弃的情绪里，Rust看向Marty的眼神几乎是喜爱的，感谢他搭档的粗神经。他默默地打开药箱，拿出消炎止痛的喷剂，往那屁股上来了好几下。  
Marty不自在得全身的赘肉都在打颤，屁股上凉飕飕的但是他感觉自己在发热。他努力并拢腿这样就不会有什么不得体的被对方看到。Rust跟他说话的时候他差点跳起来。  
Rust问道：“还很痛吗？”  
Marty支支吾吾地说：“还行吧，不动就还行。”  
Rust就不再说话，给几个破口的地方上了药，看着差不多干了，就把Marty的睡裤拉上来帮他穿好。他准备站起来的时候，Marty开口了：  
“等等。”  
于是Rust又坐回去。  
“我觉得……我们得，谈谈这个。”Marty的嗓音紧绷着，他侧过身来，好让自己和Rust面对面，他的眼睛里满是探寻和警惕。  
Rust，尽管他的表情像石头一样凝固不变，还是恍惚了一下，他看着Marty，两人不约而同地移开视线。Rust看着空无一物的墙壁：“是的，Marty。我们是应该。”

 

两人不约而同地沉默了一会儿。  
Marty越来越焦虑的时候，Rust开口说道：“对不起，Marty。”  
“……为什么？”（what for）  
Rust肃然地看着他：“因为我伤害了你。”  
Marty张开嘴，像是惊讶一样看了看Rust，又看向一边，犹豫着不知如何开口，他下意识地干笑了一声：“呃，是吗？那时候，你知道，我……嗯，我也在犯蠢，我猜。所以也不是无缘无故的，不是吗？我、也许我不觉得——”  
“我伤害了你，Marty。”Rust打断了他，加重语气，好像他必须要进行忏悔似的。“这是事实。就算你现在试图将这件事理解为普通的闹矛盾，但是你知道它不是。”  
“好吧，也许你是、呃、弄伤我了，但是这又不一样！又不是说我们突然反目成仇了什么的，或者你突然就投靠了邪恶势力然后要杀人灭口，这就只是、你当时、状态不好。”Marty结结巴巴地说，回避着Rust的视线。  
Rust盯着他，突然感到胸口腾然升起的烦躁和挫败。“‘状态不好’，Marty，你就是这么自欺欺人的吗？你到底知不知道我对你做了什么？难道你以为这样的事情也可以凭几句话就糊弄过去了吗？”  
Marty僵在原地，终于憋不住了：“那你他妈的想怎样？！你要我怎么看待这破事？你想让我揍你一顿还是跟你一刀两断？！见鬼的！我不是你的什么倒霉受害者！别他妈把自己当作什么狗屁凶手！难道你以为、操！你以为只要把自己钉在十字架上就可以赎罪？你他妈的不是上帝！你听见了没？你欠我，但你不欠我这个！”这些话他想了一天，他仍然不知道自己在吼什么，但他受够了Rust那副一心认罪伏法的鬼样，那让他很不舒服，就好像那是什么罪大恶极的事情，一件，令人不齿的事情。  
Rust罕见的愣住了，Marty气喘吁吁地大吼了一通，别过脸去，但他说的话让Rust感到奇妙的难以置信的困惑。“但是，我对你所做的……那不是什么正常的事情，我失控了，你没有必要为我开脱，事实上，你至少应该向局里申请更换搭档——”  
“闭嘴！”Marty愤怒地打断了他，“你他妈给我闭嘴！”他气得恨不得给那个混蛋一拳，为什么他还要继续那个该死的“我有罪”的言论？“我说没事就没事！就算有事，也不需要你去做什么自我牺牲！为什么我们就不能简单地聊聊然后让这事过去？！”  
“因为这他妈不是什么简单的事！”Rust吼了回去，他不知道Marty为什么可以这么天真，这么自欺欺人，难道他以为，不承认自己受到伤害就可以真的消除伤害吗？他知道自己是个糟糕的家伙，他不应该在伤害对方之后再来这么逼问他，也许心理医生可以，但他此时此刻就是不想看到Marty试图粉饰太平想要把一切烂在肚子里。“我羞辱了你！在那帮人渣面前！我把你吊在地下室，剥了你的裤子，用胶管抽你的屁股！”他盯着Marty涨红又发白的脸和瞪大的眼睛，他知道对方在回想，他看到畏惧的神情，但他继续说道，“没有一个正常人会做那种事Marty！我失控了，但那不是我那么做的理由！我本可以骂你或者把你赶走，但是我没有，我虐待你，你求我停下，我没听！”  
Marty气得打颤，当Rust说到那晚的事情时，他感到疼痛的错觉，心脏紧缩仿佛正处于惊恐之中，他握紧了拳头，身体却不正常地感到无力，就像那事情发生的时候，他抬起头，正要阻止对方的话语，忽然看到了Rust脸上的神情——布满血丝的眼睛，极度焦虑，就像被什么东西紧咬着神经，让那张几乎是木然的脸上浮现出惶恐的神色。Marty正要脱口而出的咒骂突然就失了力气，但先前的愤怒情绪又回来了：“你说不正常……”他的声音都在抖，“你说自己不正常，那么我呢？该死！你真的把我当做无法反抗的可怜虫吗？”他低声咒骂了一句，“我是怕你，但我好歹也是个警察，我——”他几乎无法继续，因为继续说下去就意味着他必须承认那个事实，“我没有抵抗，没有认真的，我大概是中了邪，但我还记得发生了什么，好吗？我没有失忆！我知道我差不多是默许你把我拽进屋的。这不是、这是……你为什么要把这个说得像个暴力袭击事件？我们不是陌生人！这不是你一个人干的，我他妈也参与其中了！”  
Marty猛地捶了一下床板，“操！操你的，Rust！我没法把自己从里面摘出来！我在那儿，和你，如果要说不正常，那我呢？我们之前就干过的，就像你说的，没有正常人会干的事！你这是要逼我承认自己也是个变态吗？！”  
“Marty……”Rust叹息着，不知所措，他意识到对方和自己的想法产生了微妙的偏差，但似乎又在某些更深层的地方相呼应着。他认为自己是不正常的，但是Marty，如果Marty认为自己在一定程度上是主动参与的，那他真的不想让对方生出那种自卑的想法。不像Rust，Marty是那种需要维持表面正常的人，但因为自己，他开始意识到自己“不正常”的地方，而这造成了一种难以启齿的困扰。Marty为他开脱，因为Marty急于为自己开脱，但对Rust而言，他的愧疚不仅是伤害的手段，更是伤害本身，是他内心想要虐待Marty的念头。  
两人又陷入沉默。Marty泄了气一般将手插进头发扒拉了几下，他想要离开这个房间，在他冲动地大吼大叫之后，在他愤怒地坦白之后，他感到羞愧，而他讨厌这种感觉。他不知道Rust会怎么想，他不敢想象。所以他爬下床，绕开Rust，向门口走去。  
但该死的Rust就是不让他如愿。那个敏锐又不近人情的混蛋，那个迫不及待地赎罪和牺牲的伪君子，用一句话停住了他的脚步。  
“那个时候，我想要伤害你，Marty，那才是我最愧疚的地方。”Rust在他背后静静地说道，“而这也是我认为你不该无视的地方。”  
Marty扶着门框，望着昏暗的走廊，他不知道该说什么，他被无力感包围了。“所以呢？”Marty低声说，“我应该不原谅你，然后拆伙吗？……见鬼的。”他摇了摇头，咽下喉咙里的肿块，下了一个决定，“你听着，那不可能发生。虽然你是个烦死人的混蛋，但我信任你，现在我们都知道对方有什么——”他顿了一下，然后强迫自己说出来，“见不得人的毛病了，我们算是在一条船上了。”所以你他妈的别想现在丢下我，这句话他终究没说出来。  
Rust站了起来，走到Marty跟前，对方像是挑衅地看着他，胳膊交叉在胸前，但Rust注意到他僵硬的姿势，和胳膊下捏紧的拳头。Rust看着他，“我知道了。”他说。  
Marty哼了一声，心里清楚自己松了口气。Rust拎着药箱离开，当他走下楼梯，仿佛心有所感，对方转头看过来。Marty不知道Rust在自己脸上看到了什么，但他听到对方疲倦沙哑的嗓音：  
“去休息，Marty。”  
Marty下意识地点了下头，发现自己乐于服从这个指令，事实上，Rust是对的，在这短短几分钟漫长的对话之后，他已经精疲力竭，一躺下就睡着了。

 

第二天一切仿佛回归常态，Marty起床，屋里一片寂静，Rust还未醒，令人意外。出于一种微妙的心理优势，Marty决定给他们俩人弄一顿像样的早饭。  
他很快就全心投入到炒蛋和煎饼的事业之中，这些简单的事情让他感到放松，什么也不用想，只需要专注食物的颜色和气味。  
当他把东西端上桌的时候，Rust终于出现了。  
相顾无言。最后Marty嘟囔着说：“伙计，过来吃点。”  
Rust没答话，但是他慢吞吞地走过来，拉开一把椅子，歪歪斜斜地坐了下来。Marty不自在地换了下两脚的重心，把盘子往对面推了一下，Rust没有抬头看他，他搭档垂着眼，盯着食物，仿佛面前摆着的是一份案卷或者一枚炸弹。但是在Marty开始焦虑之前，Rust把那该死的盘子拖了过去，开始吃自己那份早餐。  
Marty挫败地翻了个白眼，靠在流理台吃起自己那盘东西来。他显然低估了Rust家里食物的匮乏程度，没有番茄酱，没有果酱、花生酱、或者蜂蜜，只有盐和胡椒粉。Marty觉得嘴里淡的慌，但是Rust倒是吃得很认真，面无表情，不紧不慢，匀速消灭盘子里的东西，和咖啡。Marty一时盯得出神，怀疑这家伙是不是披着人皮的机器人，只不过，你知道，出了毛病的那种，制造他的人一定在嗑药。  
被盯着的Rust忽然抬头扫了他一眼，Marty手一抖，煎饼又跌回盘子里。但Rust好像没看见一样又埋头吃起来。Marty清了下喉咙，生硬地开启了话题：“那么，今天有什么计划？”  
Rust咽下嘴里的东西，简单地答道：“我们等着。”  
“等什么？”  
“等那帮家伙的召见。”他顿了一下，又补充道，“你继续上你的班就行了。”  
Marty耸了耸肩：“我没问题，不过老大已经第三次问起你在干嘛了，他急着想把其他案子丢过来。”  
Rust丢下叉子，推开空盘子，向后靠在椅背上，终于正面看向Marty，看起来就和往常一样面无表情又让人火大。但Marty只觉得松了口气。“所以，没人知道我们在从钢铁十字军那里套情报，也没人发现赃物库房里少了2公斤毒品，情况乐观，Marty。”  
“情况他妈的一点都不乐观。”Marty又想翻白眼，“你确定十字军会联系你？鉴于上次分手的时候很……还有就算你见到那个大胡子佬，你又有多少把握他能带我们找到Ledoux？那2公斤赃物到底要怎么办？你知道就算他们现在没发现但是库房还是有定期盘点的吧？到时候你打算用面粉蒙混过关吗？”  
Rust撇撇嘴——Marty：这家伙还好意思撇嘴？！——抓过咖啡壶给自己又倒了一杯，然后说道：“我了解那个混蛋，他是个蠢货，而他之所以当上十字军的头头只是因为其他人比他更蠢。——所以如果他想搞点事情，比如需要动脑子的那种，他就会找别人合作。而Crash恰好是他曾经的最爱，所以是的，那家伙一定会来找我。”  
Marty莫名地不太高兴：“他想干什么？”  
“没细说。”Rust呷了一口咖啡，“但话又说回来，一个机车帮会搞什么事情？除了地盘，就是钱。前天在他们那聚会上我看到他那几个‘得力干将’都在，我们以前一起干过几票。”  
“我真希望你们这次不是要去干什么会惊动局里的大事情。”Marty不抱希望地说。  
Rust在椅子上换了个姿势：“放心吧，我觉得有组织犯罪科和缉毒组会更感兴趣，消息说钢铁十字军最近和东区的另一个组织有利益冲突，shit，瞎子都他妈的知道这根本就不是什么利益冲突，那帮纳粹只是不满有黑人在他们的地盘上晃荡而已。”  
“Shit。”Marty附和道。  
“话又说回来，你觉得Ginger真的能让我们找到Ledoux么？Ledoux显然是个高智商的人渣，但如果他只是需要Ginger来替他提供原料和分销毒品，他很可能不会和Ginger直接接触。”  
Rust垂下眼，他懒散的语气就好像在讨论某家快餐店的菜单：“就我所知，Ginger帮Ledoux做事的时间已经足够长了，就像天下所有长期合作的经销商和供货商一样，他们最终会直接接触的，不管是为了谈新合同还是为了确保质量，或者仅仅是因为日久生情臭味相投。所以，Ginger那里一定有关于Ledoux的可靠情报，我们只需要让Ginger相信，我们有能力提供更价廉物美的原料给Ledoux，而他可以作为中间商从里面抽成。”  
Marty沉吟了一会儿，又叹了口气，说道：“你说……我不知道，如果Lange没给Ledoux看自己老婆的照片的话，Dora Lange是不是还活着？我们一直没搞清楚Ledoux到底是出于什么动机来选择受害者的。他是个挺可怕的家伙没错，但是Lange和Ledoux在监狱里并没有什么私人恩怨不是么？他杀了Dora难道只是因为他通过Lange了解了对方的情况，然后判定Dora是个容易的目标？”  
Rust瞅着他：“不错的推理，Marty。Dora Lange并不是第一个受害者，所以Ledoux是个连环杀手，而对于这种邪教连环杀手而言，他们杀人绝对不是出于私人恩怨，而是出于一种类似‘神谕’一样的妄想。就算Ledoux再聪明，他在监狱里能接触到的信息也是有限的，他的认知只能来自狱友，恰好我们的Charlie小子向他展示了自己的女人，于是，这就是某种‘神谕’，他对这个从没见过的女人开始感兴趣，并且他可以利用自己和Lange是狱友的身份很容易地接近她，最后的结果我们都知道了。”  
Marty摇着头，感慨：“我以为这么多影视作品里的失败案例已经足以提醒所有人进了牢里就应该闭上嘴尽量避免泄露个人信息？特别是亲朋好友的信息？”  
Rust意味深长地看了他一眼：“但是，互相炫耀自己的女人是男人的通病不是么？仅仅是为了获得一点优越感，迫不及待地把自己女人的照片给那些杀人犯、强奸犯欣赏，在他们眼里，女人只是用来满足自身肉体和精神需求的东西，而不是一个有思想的大活人。”  
Marty无话可说。因为Rust说得太他妈正确了，让人火大。

 

事情果然如同Rust的预料，很快，Ginger就派人给Crash传话，要他去俱乐部见面。Rust对于Marty积极地为后援做准备的态度并没有反对，这让他松了口气，但是Marty猜，这可能也是因为这个卧底事件里只有他们俩，Rust没有别人可指望了。  
Quesada对于Rust已经将近一个月没有正经上班的行为表示了极度不满，Marty只能顺着上司的咒骂附和了几句。当他告诉Rust局里已经把他强行作停薪留职处理并且离停职不远时，那家伙只是漫不经心地哼了一声，继续抽他的烟看他的笔记本。  
Rust让自己进入了Crash的角色，他原以为这会有点别扭毕竟不久之前发生了那样的事情，但事实上他滑入Crash的皮囊中就像鱼跳入水中一样。他没有当着Marty的面这么做，Marty有他那份日常的工作要做，他还要给他们俩打掩护，更何况对方恐怕还是会对Crash感到不适。他开着那辆破车回到小木屋，把机车推出来，地下室里的摆设唤起的记忆让他泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，心跳加速、耳边嗡嗡作响，几乎就像是磕了药一样。他开足马力把车子驶了出去，夜风最终刮去了那种感觉。  
现在他是Crash了。  
Ginger向他递来一支卷烟，半张脸藏在胡子下面，眼睛闪烁着些暧昧的笑意。Crash径直走过他，顺手拿过烟卷叼在嘴里，在对面的一个汽油桶上坐了下来。几个Ginger的手下站在旁边，Crash认得其中两个，Tonks和Berg，像两头魁梧的熊一样，在Crash落座的时候挪过来把他围住了。  
大麻叶的味道充斥在肺里，Crash让自己静静享受了一会儿那虚假的心情舒缓的感觉，对那两个家伙视而不见。  
Ginger慢吞吞地说道：“所以，你的宠物条子咋样啦？”  
“活着呢。”Crash哼哼地答道，用力吸了口烟，眼神已经飘远了。  
Ginger对面前这个瘦巴巴的瘾君子嗤笑了一声，在他鼻子跟前打了两个响指：“喂Crash，别太嗨了，这里还需要你开车呢。”  
Crash从他的烟雾中给了这胡子男一个阴郁的眼神：“放心，不会操你的破车的。”  
Ginger向他比了个中指，哈哈大笑。

十字军的计划非常简单，基本等于没有计划。Crash觉得自己闭着眼睛都能干完这一票，但是显然老天不这么看。  
“操！Ginger！你他妈的在干啥？！”听到屋里动静不对，Crash赶紧冲进平板房，正看到这红胡子举着改装猎枪对着沙发上一个小年轻开了一枪，对方的女伴尖叫着从沙发上滚下来，而Ginger移动枪口指向了那个爬在地上的女人。Crash一把抓住他的枪管推向天花板。  
砰的一声，天花板轰开了一个洞。  
“我要宰了这帮黑鬼！”Ginger激动地大吼着，眼中散发出狂热的光芒，瞳孔严重扩大。他甩开了Crash的阻拦，像一头野牛一样冲向了里间。  
“操！”Crash咬牙切齿地咒骂着，“你他妈的嗑了什么鬼？！我们他妈的只是来抢货的！”他跟在Ginger屁股后面咆哮，而后者正在用枪托锲而不舍地砸一扇锁上的门。两个黑人从另一个方向冒出来向他们开枪，子弹几乎擦着他的头皮，在他们后面的另一个家伙就没那么幸运了。Crash来不及回头看那个倒霉鬼，因为Ginger大喊着向对方疯狂开枪，霰弹枪击倒了一个，同时传来更加惊恐的尖叫。Crash放弃了阻拦Ginger，局势已经不可控制了，他猫着腰从边上飞快穿过走廊，在路过一间卧室的时候发现了一个瑟瑟发抖的小孩。在把孩子藏进浴缸里之后，他掏出手机拨通了Marty的电话。  
“叫警察！到后院等我！”  
Marty在那头惊叫想要知道发生了什么，但Crash已经挂了电话。他转回去找到了Ginger，这个蠢货正被对方的火力逼得抱头鼠窜，Crash奋力一拽把他拖进了一间空房间，反手就关了门。“谢了老兄。”这家伙晕头转向地哼了几声，“我还可以再干掉几个黑鬼！”  
“闭嘴Ginger！”Crash嘶嘶地低吼着，“我得带你他妈的离开这儿？”  
“什么？为什么？！”  
“因为警察他妈的已经来了！”  
就像是为了印证Crash的话，窗外传来了警笛声，红蓝色的光在百叶窗上闪烁。Crash此时无比感谢Marty和当地警察局的效率。他抓着胡子佬的胳膊就往后面走。  
Ginger被他带了几步，忽然又停住了：“等等，Tonks他们还在里面……”  
“我他妈才不管Tonks！”Crash歇斯底里地大吼，“我他妈能把你拎出去就谢天谢地了！”  
大概是被镇住了，Ginger乖乖地被Crash拖出了平板房到了后院。Marty的车就等在那里，隔着车窗向他们大喊着赶紧上车。Ginger亢奋的大脑仿佛忽然开了窍，在看到Marty的时候他有点察觉到不对，甩开Crash转身就跑。Crash简直要骂娘，拔腿追了上去一个猛扑，对着那愚蠢的光头挥了一记拳头：“你他妈的搞什么？！你想被警察射成筛子吗？！”  
“你他妈耍我！”Ginger梗着脖子大喊，“是不是你他妈的叫的警察？！”  
Crash烦躁地用拳头让他闭了嘴，掏出绑扎带捆住他的手。那些警察正在屋前和帮派对峙，但已经有几辆车向侧面包抄过来，他几乎是在最后一刻把这个胡子佬弄上车，Marty一脚油门，把车子开出了警察的视线。  
Ginger在后座愤怒地骂骂咧咧，说Crash是个背信弃义的婊子、叛徒，对此，Crash拔出枪，直接把一枚子弹射进了对方的大腿。“闭嘴Ginger，你该感谢我救了你的命。是你们这些蠢货搞砸了这件事，一开始我们怎么说的来着？他妈的我开车，你们进去拿那些该死的可卡因，然后闪人。看看现在，操。”  
Ginger在后座痛得龇牙咧嘴：“操你妈的Crash！操！”  
Marty从后视镜里紧张地瞄了两人一眼，问Crash现在怎么办，对方挪了下身体，从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的香烟，“先开出去再说。”  
等到了他们没可能被警察或任何人追上的地方，Crash把Ginger从车上拖下来。他们问出了Ledoux的藏身之处，然后把这家伙丢进了加油站的厕所里还报了警。在他们解决这个案子之前，这位老兄估计都不会从拘留所出来了。  
回去的路上，Marty一直在偷瞄Crash，最后对方叹了口气，把烟摁灭在烟灰盒。“怎么了Marty。”  
“没什么。”Marty悻悻地扭开脑袋。  
Crash伸手把那些发胶固定的头发扒拉开来，脱掉夹克丢到后座，什么也没说。

 

最后他们又回到Rust的家里。  
Marty爬上那段楼梯的时候终于感到后臀一阵拉扯造成的钝痛。肾上腺素早就褪得一干二净，他现在只想躺在床上睡个昏天黑地。Rust自进屋之后就直接埋进了那堆文件和笔记里，出于职业道德，Marty决定去看看他进展如何，不管怎么说好歹是搭档。  
几个星期以来他们一直在查这个案子。Rust就像一头猎犬一样追着Dora Lange这条线不放，Marty不得不承认对方的直觉，以及那种孜孜不倦刨根问底的劲头。  
“发现什么了嘛？”他问。  
Rust唔了一声，漫不经心地答道：“正用鼻子闻呢。”  
Marty被噎了一下，想起之前在警局更衣室里发生的事了。操，这混蛋还记着呢。他摸摸鼻子，大脑不受控制地回想起当时自己把那家伙怼到柜子上的情形，以及对方的双手钳子一样紧握自己手腕的触感。他为啥要记这么清楚？见鬼。  
Rust显然不在乎Marty内心的纠结，他正迅速地将写有各种信息的纸片及照片在桌上排列开来。“Marty，过来。”  
你他妈在叫狗吗，混蛋。Marty翻了个白眼，走过去跟他一起看桌上的东西。

_Dora Lange曾经是个妓女。  
他们找到了她以前的同伴，查到了前夫，得到了Ledoux这个名字。同时还去了她以前待过的“农场”，从Dora的前室友口中了解到死者生前参加了一场“布道”。  
在Lisa那里留宿后的第二天，他们开车去寻找“小兔农场”，接着便找到了那座“教堂”。这条线查的相当顺利，以Marty的经验来看，他们几乎没遇到什么障碍。汽修厂无功而返之后，Marty已经决定放弃，前一天晚上的性爱和第二天清晨的闹剧让他心烦意乱地坐在车里，而Rust，他那个不接受拒绝的搭档脱了外套，像只冥顽不灵的猎狗一样冲回了修理厂。  
Marty怀疑地闻了闻自己的手指，虽然他对Rust说的话大声咒骂，但考虑到对方是个疯子，也许他真能闻到什么气味呢。几声远远的闷响让Marty抬起头，茫然地看着修理厂的外墙，接着Rust就走了出来。不知为何，他比进去的时候看起来更狂躁了。  
“开车，Marty。”他说。  
而Marty看着他愣了一会才想起来发动汽车。现在回想起来，他是被这混蛋的气势给镇住了。前后不到2分钟，Rust就搞到了之前没有问出来的地址，绝对是用了暴力。Marty没有亲眼见到，但他现在能想象那光景了。有一瞬间，他看起来就像后来的Crash，或者说在那一刻Crash从他的骨子里冒了出来。_

“Ledoux也许是杀了Dora Lange的凶手，但我觉得他不是我们真正要找的人。”Rust说，“他是个沉迷邪教和制毒的人渣，但不会是什么邪教创始人。”  
Marty清了下嗓子：“谁知道呢，我看他照片上看起来挺像那么回事儿的。我听说很多邪教的首领都是些具有‘魅力’的混蛋，否则怎么招揽信徒呢？”  
Rust不置可否地哼了一声，将Ledoux的照片和地址放到首要位置：“根据Ginger的描述，这家伙基本过着与世隔绝的生活，意味着除了Ginger没人会给他通风报信。不过我们还是得尽快。”  
“要叫后援吗？”  
“不，先不要通知。我不想打草惊蛇。Ledoux是一个人住的，我们俩去够了。”  
Marty皱起眉：“我不是泼冷水，但是事先说明我对那种荒郊野外没辙，你怎么保证能逮住他呢？那地方可大了去了。”  
Rust无动于衷地翻出一份地图看起路线来，对Marty的质疑不屑一顾：“放松Marty，我没打算上去就抓人。我们的目的是侦察情况，确定那个人是Ledoux，然后如果条件允许我们就上，如果情况不对就不要暴露。”  
这听起来还可以接受，Marty耸了耸肩：“行吧，都听你的。”  
Rust把桌上的部分价值不大的资料收拢起来，放到一边，Marty看到了那个流动布道帐篷的照片，接着想到了他的疯搭档是怎样无视人情冷暖强行检查了那个智力障碍的可怜虫的裤裆、把对方吓哭的。他们还对信仰和上帝的问题进行了一番充满嘲讽和挖苦的对话，他当时还不留情面地指责Rust是个亵渎信仰、违反人类常识的混蛋。  
然而，后来忏悔的人却是Marty，趴在Rust腿上痛哭流涕，仿佛一个被神父体罚的神学院学生。Marty看着那些照片起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，不禁下意识地让屁股远离Rust的方向。  
他们基本商量好抓捕计划之后，已经是凌晨2点多了。Marty困得要死，赶紧去冲了澡。等他出来，Rust还在客厅里，一副准备通宵的样子。自从Marty借住Rust家之后，他就发现他搭档的失眠问题严重到令人咋舌，他很怀疑Rust会有一天在工作时候暴毙身亡。  
“还在研究你的笔记呢？”  
那边似乎是叹了口气：“……一些旧案子。”  
“你知道世界上还有个词叫养精蓄锐吗？你是想这个样子去抓Ledoux吗？”  
Rust终于从桌上抬起头，皱着眉看过来，好像Marty应该自觉地闭嘴消失：“你想说什么，Marty？你知道我失眠。”  
Marty翻了个白眼：“就他妈的去睡觉Rust！躺在那个该死的床垫上，又不是什么难事！”  
Rust敷衍地哼了一声。  
Marty摇头，转身上楼。去他的Rust Cohle。他一头栽倒在床上，伸手习惯性地揉了揉屁股。他的伤已经好到看不出来了，但是偶尔会有些隐隐作痛，每当这时候Marty会有些心浮气躁，身体里冒出让人尴尬的热度来，忍不住去回想那种的疼痛，像一种难以启齿的欲望。  
Marty把手从裤子里抽出来，感谢上帝他已经困得没力气作别的了。他听到Rust上楼梯的脚步声，于是翻了个身，扯过毯子就睡着了。

 

抓捕Ledoux的行动注定是困难的，他们已有所准备，然而谁也没想到这最终会变成一场灾难。  
Marty的皮鞋里灌满了砂砾，每一步都让他心烦意乱。他下意识地弓着背，感觉到衬衫紧紧黏在了背上。Rust就在他前面两步的地方，像一个老猎人一样在前面开路。就在三分钟以前，他们决定不等后援，直接实施抓捕，完全忽视了他们只有一人一把小手枪、并且除了工作服以外没有任何装备的事实。  
这他妈就是个冲动的决定。但在当时Marty的注意力大概都被紧张给吞吃了，Rust身上浮现出的那种压抑的亢奋严重地影响了他，让他义无反顾地钻进了那片树林。“我们走，Marty。”他搭档说着，移开了栅栏门溜了进去，而Marty原本只想坐在车里呼叫后援。  
Rust穿着那件灰色的T恤，Marty分了一点心注意到那他妈的就是昨晚那一件，穿在Crash的皮衣里。当Rust压低身体的时候，他背上的肌肉从那脏兮兮的布料下浮凸出来，Marty忍不住盯着他看，为此差点碰到了一根绊索。  
Ledoux的地盘充分体现了主人的脾气和生活，这个人渣偏执狂在周围的树林里布满了陷阱和地雷。  
如何打败一个偏执狂？  
答案是：你需要另一个偏执狂。  
如果没有Rust，Marty估计自己走不出十步就会遭殃。  
当他们看到那些挂得到处都是的“树枝手工艺品”时，他们知道自己已经抵达了Ledoux的毒窝附近。两人在草丛中趴下来，望着对面的房子。  
此时，一切都安静极了。  
Rust认为屋前的空地可能是雷区，而当Marty问他接下来怎么办时，他让Marty回去叫支援，自己等在这里。  
Marty犹豫了：“你就一直守在这里？”  
“是啊。”Rust答道。  
Marty转头看着他搭档，他有一种强烈的直觉，那就是Rust绝对不会放过这个亲手逮捕Ledoux的机会。Rust的脸上有一种非常可怕的焦渴，他紧紧盯着那些房子，像对猎物势在必得的野兽。老实说，Marty自己也不愿将这个机会拱手相让，他们花费了这么多精力，顶着上头的压力追查到了这里，绝对不是为了让什么“特别小组”来抢功的。  
“快去，Marty。”Rust低声催促。  
一个大腹便便的胖子从一间屋里走出来，慢吞吞地走向左边那间仓库一样的小屋。除此以外，没有其他声音。  
Marty脑子一热，“操你的，”他说，“你别想撇开我！”  
Rust并没有拒绝，仿佛早就料到Marty会跟来一样，操他的，也许他就等着Marty自告奋勇呢。  
他们小心翼翼地从两个方向靠近了中间的平房。屋子里堆满了垃圾和杂物，简直看不出任何文明社会的痕迹，空气中弥漫着混杂的、刺鼻的气味，要让Rust说，那大概就是“腐朽和死亡的味道”。Marty往里搜索的时候，一个赤膊的男人出现在视线里。对方并没有看到他，Marty躲在门框后面，和窗外的Rust对视一眼。然后他深呼吸，举枪站了出来。  
这个邋遢的壮汉就是Ledoux。他似乎对二人的出现并不意外，毫无反抗，就好像磕了药一样。Rust把他押到屋外铐了起来，与此同时Marty又进屋去搜寻先前看到的另一个家伙。  
事实上，另一个家伙仍旧待在那个小仓库里，傻乎乎地端着一箱东西出来的时候，被Rust的手枪指了个正着。可是Marty并不知道这些，他不知道自己要找什么，他没听见Rust焦急的呼唤，在那幽暗的棚屋中，似乎有一种诡异的力量在牵引着他，直到将他引向那间封闭的密室。  
他打开那扇铁门。  
下一秒他发现自己笔直地冲向Ledoux，在那个狗娘养的脑袋上开了一个血洞。  
在那可怕的死寂之中，那个胖子终于反应过来，掉头就跑，Rust的子弹追着他，直到那家伙被自己埋下的地雷轰上了天。有碎片飞了过来，Rust倒地躲过，当他爬起来的时候，他看到Marty仍然站在原地，还举着枪，看着倒在地上的Ledoux。  
“操……”Rust听到他说，Marty转过来，面孔扭曲，很奇怪，那并不是愤怒，而是一种仓皇无措。也许所有的勇气和愤怒，都在刚才那一枪中射向了Ledoux，此时的Marty就像是正在经历一场恐慌发作。  
Rust别无他想，他走过去，拍了一下Marty，眼睛匆忙地扫视着四周，接着下达了指令：  
“趁血液凝固之前把他的手铐解下来。得布置得万无一失。来吧，Marty。”  
Marty惊恐地看着Rust，看着另一个男人冲进屋子。他骂骂咧咧地掏出钥匙去开手铐，突然想到自己让那扇铁门开着就冲了出来。  
Rust一定看见了。  
但对方很快就冲了回来，手里拎着一把自动步枪，看起来依然焦虑而亢奋，毫无动摇。他让Marty进屋，等听到他的指示再出来。而Marty惶恐地呆在铁门边上，透过窗户，看着Rust扛起那把枪，向四周疯狂扫射。  
这个事件的最后，他们从那铁门后抱出了两个孩子。警察随后赶到现场，正看到俩人一人抱着一个向他们走来，带着从地狱里爬回来的空洞眼神。  
Rust为他俩编造了一个故事，并且负责了大部分的笔录和谈话。Marty心不在焉地附和着，一部分的他想着如果这个谎言露馅了会怎样，而剩下的他只想拼命逃回去，躲进被子里。他几乎没听清Rust都瞎扯了什么，但那些家伙看起来毫不怀疑。Marty不停地交换双脚重心，感觉自己将要被脚下的土地吸进去。Rust几乎是抓着Marty的胳膊把他带到了他们的车边，接着往家开去。  
Marty沉默地瘫坐在座位上，窗外的热风吹得他脸上又干又痒。他抬起手搓了一下，看到指甲缝里干涸的血迹。他想起来，那是他爆了那个人渣的脑袋时候溅出的血，也许还有脑浆，或者鬼知道什么肮脏的东西。“操……”他喃喃低语，用双手拼命搓脸，“操，操！”  
他的手腕被拉住了，Rust按下他的手臂，没有转头看他：“冷静点，Marty。”  
“操……”Marty虚弱地低咒了一声，扭头看着窗外。他的右手下意识地去握住左手的手腕，那里的皮肤还残留着Rust抓握带来的触感。  
他需要——他不知道……他需要什么东西，让自己平静下来。

 

作为一个第一次开枪杀人、并且直接将对方近距离爆头的警察，理论上都会被半强制地要求参加心理咨询，休几天带薪假，直到搞到那张证明你心理状况良好可以上岗的证明。但是事实上，除了Rust以外，不会有第三个人知道Marty枪杀嫌犯这件事，自然也就不会有前面说的这些福利了。  
因为Marty冲动之下杀了已被控制住的嫌疑犯，这将永远是一个秘密。他自己都没有想到那么远，但Rust却已经看到了结局。  
从现场回来之后，Marty没能如愿睡上大觉。他们只够时间潦草地洗个澡，换一身衣服，然后就得赶去局里收拾那堆烂摊子。Marty洗了三遍脸，用洗发水使劲搓头发，还试图洗掉衣服上的血渍，直到Rust在浴室外面大声敲门让他立刻滚出来。  
Marty把脏衣服胡乱丢到洗衣机里面，套上件T恤走了出来。Rust扫了他一眼，说道：“去换件衬衫，Marty。”Marty张了张嘴，最后还是应了一声，跑去房间找衣服。  
Rust望着Marty逃跑似的背影，预感接下来的警局之行将是另一场灾难。

Marty在五分钟内再一次低头看他的手表，他总觉得表带太松了，他一转手腕，表盘就转到侧面，硌着骨头。他不停地拨弄那块表，直到手表戴在一个满意的位置。Marty做了个深呼吸，无意中抬头一瞥，被后视镜里Rust的视线吓了一跳。  
“老天……”Marty嘟囔着移开视线，背后一阵冷汗。但他马上意识到自己似乎反应过度，于是又逞强地看了回去，但Rust的视线已不在他身上了，于是Marty干脆扭头看着对方：“干嘛？你有什么想说的，搭档？”  
Rust并不上钩，慢吞吞地哼了一声：“我不知道，Marty，你有什么想说的吗？”  
Marty皱着的脸拉了下来：“别给我玩审讯室那套把戏！怪胎！”  
Rust没有接话。但话一出口，Marty却发现自己心里憋得慌，并没有往常那些让Rust闭嘴之后的满足感，就好像空挥一拳，最后落在自己身上一样。他下意识地抓着手腕上的表带，又开始锲而不舍地把表盘从不舒服的位置转回来。  
尽管知道Rust开得不慢，但车里的沉默很快让Marty难以忍受起来。“你他妈的能开快点吗？”  
Rust漫不经心地答道：“当然，Marty——你赶着去哪里吗？”  
Marty瞪着他：“你他妈在开玩笑吗？”  
他的搭档终于屈尊从后视镜里看了他一眼：“放松点，你看起来像是去法院接受传讯。”  
Marty气急败坏：“你！……到时候你可别乱说话！那帮州里来的人精得很！你他妈别自作聪明！你——”  
尖利的刹车声和惯性让Marty的话戛然而止。安全带让Marty重重地摔回座椅靠背，而他的手还条件反射地举着。“见什么鬼？！”他尖叫起来，死死瞪着另一个人的侧脸，“这他妈是路中间！你怎么能就这么踩刹车？！”  
Rust望着前方，对Marty的责难无动于衷。片刻之后，他开口，嗓音中烟雾缠绕：“别担心，Marty，这个点没人走这条路。”  
Marty下意识地咽了口水。  
Rust终于转过脸，看着他，冷漠地说：“现在，我们需要来个小谈话。”

 

Marty的呼吸急促起来：“想说啥呢，哈？我们要迟到了！”  
“我他妈才不在乎。”Rust说道，注视着Marty那副故意装出的“我真他妈难以置信”的嘴脸，“我只关心你这张嘴到时候能不能正常回答问题。”  
“什么？”好吧，尽管在虚张声势，但Marty这下终于觉得有点被侮辱了，“每次你这混蛋乱来的时候替你打圆场的人是谁？”他瞪着Rust，完全没意识到自己的声音有多响，“我他妈当然能搞定那个操蛋的例行审问！”  
Rust靠坐在位子上，微微眯着眼：“这可不好说，搭档，你看起来就像后备箱装着个死人、还担心它会活过来一样。”  
Marty的身体在Rust说到“死人”的时候震了一下，当对方说后半句的时候他跳起来，脸色难看得吓人：“闭嘴！”他大喊，“你他妈能闭嘴吗？你为什么、为什——”  
Rust一把抓住他的手臂，这突然的动作让Marty下意识地噤声：“你在发抖，Marty。”他将对方的左臂握得更紧，就像不在乎是否让人疼痛。“你就想这样蒙混过关吗？”  
Marty说不出话来。事实上，当Rust抓住他的时候，他全部的注意力都集中到了被抓住的地方，像是无法呼吸一样飞快地喘气，被那力量定在原地。  
Rust仔细观察着Marty的反应，恼羞成怒的潮红消失殆尽，他微张着嘴，表情逐渐变得茫然——就像之前他带Marty离开现场时一样，甚至在更早以前，当Rust从医院把闹事的Marty领回家时，以及最初他们在更衣室对峙的时候。Rust在手上施加了力道，他肯定Marty已经感觉到疼痛，但对方只是皱起眉，不知所措地四下张望。于是Rust又慢慢放松了手指。  
Marty像是终于被放开了喉咙一样大口喘气，他的胳膊在Rust的手中扯动：“放开……放开我！”他小声说。  
这一次Rust没有放开他，他想了想，决定尝试一个猜测：“Marty，坐好，听我说。”他满意地发现对方不再挣扎了，尽管表情越发困惑。“你的心理负担太重，Marty，神经过度紧绷，肾上腺素飙升，你的脑子里只有‘战’和‘逃’，你现在并不理智。”  
Marty想要反驳，但Rust继续说了下去：“告诉我，你后悔杀了Ledoux吗？”  
“不！”Marty不假思索地答道，但马上犹豫起来，“但这违反了条例……”  
Rust无所谓地说道：“所以他们不必知道全部真相，只要知道坏蛋已死，皆大欢喜。”  
“我知道……但是！”Marty叫起来，因为Rust再一次捏痛了他，“喂！”  
“Marty，”Rust说道，嗓音中混杂着一丝危险的音调，“操他的条例，我不在乎。你该担心的不是内务部那帮家伙，而是你一时冲动断送了我们追查真凶最重要的线索这件事。我们在这个案子上花的心血，Crash折腾的那堆破事，现在基本上白费了，你懂吗？”  
他无视了Marty嗫嚅的嘴唇和抱歉的神色，继续说道：“你他妈就是管不住自己的冲动，你有意识到吗？你还记得上一次发生了什么吗？”  
Marty渐渐睁大眼睛，脸上一阵红白交错。  
Rust平静地说道：“我不会像那次一样伤害你了。我相信对于你这样擅长撒谎的人来说应付那些听证会不成问题，但如果你还是控制不了自己的紧张，我不介意现在就帮你释放些压力。”  
Marty的脸涨红起来，不知道是生气还是别的：“你……别他妈开我玩笑！”他嘶嘶地骂道，完全不具威胁性。  
Rust挑了一下眉毛：“拭目以待呀，Marty。”他再次压低声音，“别忘了回来之后，我们还有一笔账要好好算算。”  
Marty的脸不能更红，几乎张口结舌。羞愤之下，他终于攒足了力气，一下把胳膊抽了回来：“操你的混蛋！”  
他的搭档悠然地向他比了个中指，慢吞吞地重新发动了他的破车。

 

局长Quesada发现自己手下的两个警探突然成了名人，为此他对两人发了一通脾气。  
“你们他妈的是怎么想的？啊？为什么之前没有一个人告诉我你们俩混蛋到底干了啥？”局长粗短的眉毛简直竖起来了，双手撑在写字台上，仿佛一条即将挣脱的斗牛犬。他的眼神在Rust身上恶狠狠地盯了半天，“Cohle！肯定是你出的馊主意！你给我老实交代你们到底搞了什么名堂？！”  
Marty心虚地在局长炮轰Rust的似乎往边上瞄了一眼，震惊地发现对方那副心不在焉的样子简直混蛋出了新高度。“我们只是在努力破案子，头儿，还是你指派的。”他搭档慢吞吞地答道，然后Quesada的老脸都要气紫了，指着Rust“你——你个混蛋！”局长咆哮道：“要不是你的老东家硬把你塞过来，我早就让你滚蛋了！”  
Marty在座位上用力地挪动了一下身体，试图给Rust使个眼色让对方别他妈继续犯浑激怒老大了。但是显然那个混蛋压根不在乎他的担心。于是他只好用力地咳嗽起来，直到Quesada被迫结束对Rust的瞪视转过头来。  
“你他妈有什么毛病，Hart？”  
“呃，我只是想说……”  
“不，闭嘴，别说，我来说！”Quesada立刻把他的矛头指向了Marty，“我对你太失望了！我让你和Cohle搭档是叫你看住他！结果你竟然和他一起乱来？！你们的这些行动有上报过吗？你们有想过上报吗？没有和没有！你们知道自己违反了多少条例吗？见鬼我都不知道怎么跟上面交代了！”  
Marty举起手试图安抚：“冷静点头儿！我们非常抱歉——”  
“你们他妈的当然抱歉！”  
“——是的我们真的、真的非常抱歉在办案过程中没有及时向你汇报情况！但是我可以解释！这都是有原因的，长官！”Marty只差抬手发誓了，“长官我保证我们会尽快上交一份详细的案件报告的！实际上我可以现在就解释给你听！呃，但是你知道的，那个我们还有个听证会，内务部直接通知了，而且、而且……”眼瞅着局长脸色都要黑了，Marty一不小心打了结巴，“内、内务部通知说要第一时间直接向他们汇报！”  
Quesada狐疑地看着他：“我他妈怎么从没听说——”  
“内务部和州警已经来了。”Rust突然插了进来，还从座位上站起来，装模作样地拉了拉衣襟。Marty和Quesada都是一愣，条件反射地向外面看去，然后惊讶地发现几个陌生面孔正穿过过道往这边过来。Marty回头瞪着Rust用口型问“你怎么（知道的）”，Rust只是撇撇嘴，拍了一下Marty的肩膀让他起来。  
“啊，对了，长官，”Rust补充说道，“鉴于你现在还不知道全部案情——我们的错顺便一说——麻烦你在我们回来之前不要和他们谈太多细节。如果非要谈的话，我想你这里肯定有我们之前在现场做的笔录，非常感谢。”  
Quesada简直要糊涂了，而且隐约有种被耍了的感觉，但是他还来不及发飙，电话就响了起来，他不得不放俩人去应付听证会，自己怒气冲冲地拎起了话筒：“干什么？！”  
“……”  
操，是市长的电话。

局长办公室外面聚满了围观群众，简直是他妈夹道欢迎。有人好奇有人羡慕，还有几个凑在一起，一脸怀疑地交头接耳，不用看就知道是Lutz和Demma那几个蠢货。Marty勉强摆出个笑脸来，在周围稀稀拉拉称赞鼓励声中随口道谢。Rust倒是走得如履平地，仿佛一个隐形开路机一样不紧不慢地走在前面，没什么人和他说话，尽管大家都打量着他。不过Rustin Cohle一如既往地当周围都是空气，就像大家都装作看不见他一样。  
除了Marty。当然，他几乎是盯着Rust肩膀上那条缝线，紧跟着对方逃出众人视线。  
会议室被用来做听证会的场所。Marty欣慰地发现那帮家伙已经把窗帘都拉了个严实。Rust看也不看，只向主要负责人略点了下头，就率先坐了下来，顺手给Marty拉开右边的椅子。Marty赶紧坐下，勉强控制住了把椅子拖近Rust的冲动。  
内务部这次派来的主审是个四十多岁的女人，Rust并不意外，因为这件起始于年轻女性被离奇谋杀的案子，最后又发现了两名儿童受害者。  
“下午好，Hart警探，Cohle警探，”主审官简洁地开口说道，“我的名字是Marian Thompson。我将就Dora Lange一案始末对二位进行质询。”  
Rust和Marty沉默地看着旁边一个助手启动了录音机和摄像机，而Thompson翻开了她那叠记录表的封面。  
“现在，第一个问题，你们是如何得知Dora Lange被谋杀的？Hart警探，请回答。”

 

记录表上的问题看起来比Marty预想的要容易。基本上都是常规问题，比如对犯罪现场的描述，如何确定调查方向，对嫌疑人的排查情况，等等。Marty渐渐开始觉得自己可以应付这个了，有那么两三次，在Rust作答的时候，他还能自然地插嘴补充几句，Thompson也没有制止。  
但是随着案件时间线的推进，他们的问题进入到追查Ledoux的阶段。Marty原本已经放松下来的身体在对方提到那个名字的时候僵硬起来。他想要看下Rust，但视野内出现的摄像头阻止了他。  
“请问你们是何时、如何将Ledoux列为重要嫌疑人的？Hart警探。”  
“呃，这个嘛……咳，”Marty尽力露出一个微笑，“我想，我们可以从如何发现这家伙开始说起。”  
当你即将撒谎或隐瞒事实的时候，先从真实的部分开始说起，Rust是这么跟他说的。不管怎样，作为一个工作了也好几年了的警探，编造一些半真半假的故事理应难不倒他。  
“……查到Ledoux其实完全是顺藤摸瓜。你知道，刚才说了，在确认死者身份之后，我们去拜访了Dora Lange的母亲，从她那里得知了死者的前夫Charlie Lange。虽然很多谋杀案都是前任干的，不过Charlie Lange还没有本事从监狱里跑出来去杀了前妻。我们在调查前夫的情况的时候，发现了那家伙有个刚出狱不久的狱友。我想干我们这行的，都会有那种‘直觉’，对可疑线索的嗅觉——再说不管怎样在不确定情况下任何线索都不能放过不是嘛？尤其是当你还有个特别严谨一丝不苟的搭档的时候，你们真该欣赏一下Rust的笔记本，那简直就是——”  
脚忽然被踩住了，就在左脚的脚趾上。Marty顿了一下，赶紧用几声干咳掩饰过去，一脸“不好意思我跑题了”的赧然。“咳，扯远了……总之，当我们查到Ledoux的犯罪记录时，呼！”Marty抬起眉毛吹了口气，“简直太精彩了，这家伙要不是脑子有病，搞不好还能成个化学家呢。当然，最重要的是，我们发现了Dora Lange体内检测到的毒品成分与Ledoux搞出来的东西成分竟然吻合。你能想到吗？这可是个很好的消息，虽然说Ledoux是个制毒的家伙，也许他自己也不清楚自己的毒品都卖给了哪些人，但是，这至少说明Ledoux和死者确实存在一定关联。为了进一步确定这种关联，我们去了Charlie Lange所在的监狱……”  
Marty的记忆随着叙述回到了州里监狱的那个小隔间。  
他坐在Charlie Lange旁边，试图以自己一贯的白脸形象赢得这个小个子的信任，好方便套话。但是Rust，他根本无视了Marty的努力，那个混蛋，他根本是鄙视Marty所做的努力。他打断他们，毫无怜悯地用他独特的、冷酷的思想和语言，隔着大半个隔间的距离，轻而易举地击溃了Charlie Lange的意志。而Marty也坐在那里，几乎有种错觉就像Rust刀锋一般的思维也同时刺穿了他的胸口。在Marty坐立不安的时候，Charlie Lange已经崩溃地承认了自己确实让Ledoux“认识”了自己当时的妻子Dora的事实。  
Marty无言地站起来，走到门口。Charlie Lange已经陷入深深的愧疚之中，Marty有些同情他，于是他打算离开了，但是Rust，再一次的，毫不迟疑地给了那男人最后一击。尽管后来他质问Rust的时候，Rust给出了解释，但当时他确实是目瞪口呆的。  
“现在，Ledoux和Dora Lange的联系进一步加深了，根据以往案件的规律，我们有理由将Ledoux列为本案的重要嫌疑人，虽然说，Ledoux差不多也是当时唯一确定的联系人了。”Marty继续说着，开始觉得口干了，“不过，在继续追查Ledoux的时候，我们一时查不下去了，因为以当时手头的资料和线索，没法找到他，于是我们只好暂时放下这条线，继续查其他的方向。”  
Thompson点点头，在纸上飞快地做了些记录，Marty趁机赶紧抓起水杯灌了一大口，要不是Rust的鞋又“不经意地”碰到了Marty的脚，他能一口气干了它——但那样就会显得可疑了，Marty后知后觉地想到，遗憾地放下了杯子，觉得嗓子里还是渴。他很想朝Rust看，但是这场“听证会”让他有些发毛，他不知道对方会不会把他们的眼神交流和互相交谈列为“可疑”的范畴。  
不管怎样，那个致命的问题最终都会被抛出来。  
Thompson对二人前面的回答看起来并无异议，而Marty已经感觉渴的不行了，但是每次举起杯子都只能喝一口，实在是一种煎熬。当你紧张的时候，你会竭力避免犯错，但是有时候越是如此，越是会造成反效果。  
Rust正在叙述他们是如何追查Ledoux的踪迹，谢天谢地。要不然Marty真的不知道该怎么编造那段涉及“卧底”、“小木屋”、“火拼”、“绑架”等等乱七八糟事件的时期。但是Rust，哈，他都不知道那家伙竟然这么能说，用那个慢悠悠的语气，面无表情的胡扯——好吧，不完全是胡扯——还说得毫无漏洞。Marty看到Thompson和周围人竟然都在聚精会神地听他搭档扯蛋，他忍不住也转头去看Rust。  
哦，这家伙真他妈厉害。Marty心情有些复杂，如果他不是那个和Rust经历了一切的人，他会对Rust现在所说的每个字信以为真的。Marty放松了一些，他看着Rust进行陈述，抓住时机插了个嘴。  
“我得说，在这之前我都不知道这家伙原来做过卧底的事儿，”Marty用大拇指比了比身边的人，对Thompson说道，“我一开始真的很担心他那个线人还能不能用，要是对方不信任Rust，甚至还走漏了风声让Ledoux跑了，那就白忙活了。”  
“啊，没错，感谢上帝。”Rust的声音飘过来，最后半句话里的讽刺意味让Marty笑了起来，为此他得到了Rust一个挑眉的瞥视。  
这场咨询会最让人担心的问题在这之后被问了出来：  
“关于抓捕Ledoux的经过，请进行详细描述。Hart警探——”  
Marty心里一紧，旁边突然传来另一个人的声音：“Marty，有打火机吗？”  
Marty睁大眼看向Rust，只见对方正用再正常不过的样子从兜里掏出烟盒，一只手在口袋到处拍着找打火机。酝酿的紧张情绪瞬间被打断，Marty条件反射地翻了个白眼：“你怎么老问我打火机？告诉你我不抽烟了。”  
“狗屎，Marty，大多数条子都会随身带点打火机，总有些需要你‘主动点烟’的时候。”Rust把烟叼在嘴里，完全无视了Thompson在对面发出的“什么鬼”的眼神。  
最后Thompson只好用力咳嗽了：“Cohle警探，不许抽烟，谢谢。”  
Marty陪了个笑脸，还没等张口，Rust说道：“抱歉女士，但是我们已经超过30小时没合眼了，需要点东西提提神，要不然我都觉得自己在说梦话了——是吧，Marty。”  
“别扯上我，”Marty佯装抱怨，“我还能再坚持几分钟。”  
Thompson的表情有点尴尬，以Marty多年对女性的察言观色来看，大概是有点好笑的无奈。Marty赶紧又陪了个腼腆的笑脸，眼角瞥到Rust叼着那支没点燃的烟、两眼无焦点地神游，真是相当地Rust。  
这位即将步入更年期的女主审被激发了一定程度的同情心，她向Marty致以理解的眼神，然后示意其他人暂停了录音机和录像机，对二人说道：“好吧，其实我不该说这些，不过还是可以向你们简单解释一下。这次咨询会之所以会这么急着进行，是因为市长和教区负责人的督促，现在正好是特殊时期，这个案件引起了广泛关注，市长希望能第一时间了解案情，向公众做个交代。”  
Marty看了眼Rust，发现对方正在出神，不是装的，他正在进行某种思考。  
这边Thompson已经让人重新开始录音录像了：“请二位详细叙述抓捕经过，你们可以互相补充。”这意思就是说，为了节约时间，就不一个一个叙述了。  
这就好办了，Rust像是突然回过神一样从椅子上坐直了一点，把那根没点燃的烟夹在手指间，首先接过了问题。“好吧，女士，首先你得知道，我们原本没打算抓捕Ledoux。”  
Thompson颇为意外地看着他。  
“在得到关于Ledoux藏身之处的线索之后，Marty和我打算去证实一下，如果Ledoux确实在那地方，就向局里报告申请抓捕行动。——虽然我们都想把那人渣绳之以法，但是如果扑了个空就浪费局里资源了。”  
“——再说我们就俩人俩手枪，怎么可能就这样去抓人。”Marty说。  
“我的线人说，Ledoux有很多枪，有重武器。我就跟Marty说，让他回去车上呼叫局里，我自己在原地看着Ledoux。”Rust干巴巴地说，“但是Marty刚一起身，Ledoux就发现了他，然后，乒乒乒、乓乓乓，事情就那么发生了。”  
Rust的描述“相当”精彩，Marty基本上只需要附和就好，他一脸正经严肃地看着Rust，不时地点头看Thompson一眼，“对，我们谁也没想到那混蛋会发现我们，当时一切都发生的太快了，我得承认这完全超出我们的计划了。”  
“……击毙Ledoux有一大半是侥幸，幸好当时那里只有他和Dewall两个人，二对二，人数上倒是不太吃亏。”Rust说，故事差不多要结束了，“在干掉他们之后，我们搜查了那堆屋子，然后发现了那两个孩子。”  
“我……我的手都在抖，你知道吗？”Marty语气沉重地地说道，“我感到非常愤怒，还有震惊……老实说，这是我第一次碰到这种情况……”这是实话，当他打开那扇门的时候，目之所见带来的冲击让他几乎瞬间失去了理智。  
“后来支援和救护车就来了，因为那地方车开不进去，我们就把两个孩子抱了出来。”Rust最后说道，“就这样。”  
Thompson看了看他们两人，像是在寻找他们脸上是否有什么蛛丝马迹，当然也可能是在脑子里对他们描述的案件进行消化。总之，过了一会儿，她宣布质询结束，然后站起来，语气诚恳地对俩人说道：  
“Rust警探，Hart警探，感谢你们参加这次质询，感谢二位为本案付出的不懈努力。你们可以出去了，我相信Quesada局长会很乐意批准你们的休假。”

 

Quesada确实很干脆地批了两人一个五天带薪假，态度谈不上友好，但至少他已经放弃他的咆哮训话了。  
“市长要求明天局里召开一个新闻发布会，到时候你们必须得来露个脸，除此以外，这五天你们自便——别他妈给我惹麻烦！”Quesada用手指指着Rust说，然后又转向Marty：“还有回来之后给我交一份详细的案件报告！”  
“好的头儿。”Marty敷衍道，越来越感到浑身不舒服，只想赶紧走人。  
Quesada挥了个赶苍蝇的手势，让他们滚蛋。  
Marty飞快地穿过办公区，摁了电梯向下键，但是显示楼层数毫无变化，“Shit！”他忍不住用指头猛击那个按键。Rust凑过来，低声说：“别急，Marty。”  
Marty深深地吸了口气，小声嘟囔：“操蛋狗屎……”身上出过冷汗一样黏，但前胸后背还是一阵阵的燥热，衬衫领子怎么都不舒服，他烦躁地解开两颗扣子，又觉得自己的脚胀满了皮鞋。幸好电梯终于来了，他一头冲了进去，直接按了关门键。  
Rust闪身进了电梯，门一合上就开始下降，他看到Marty倚在一边，连着看了两次表。下面的楼层又有人进来，对方还和Marty打招呼，但这个向来扮演“态度亲切有人缘”角色的家伙仅仅是点点头哼了一声，然后向Rust的方向挪了挪。  
这个点不是下班时间，停车场没有人。Marty下意识地走向自己的停车位，然后想起自己的车停在Rust家门口，这不知怎么的让他更不开心了。Rust经过他走向自己的皮卡，打开车门。Marty沉默地跟了上去，坐进副驾。谁也他妈的没说话，Rust把车开了出去。  
肾上腺素终于从Marty身体里褪个一干二净，他瘫坐在位子上闷闷不乐，那种紧绷感仍然在脑子里徘徊不去，见鬼了，他本以为结束之后会很轻松的。  
Rust从后视镜里打量着Marty，这家伙从质询会结束之后就一直消沉，这会儿正苦着脸气鼓鼓地窝在位子上，梗着脖子，仿佛一只被人坑了骨头的狗。但是Rust还能怎么样呢？理论上来说，他可能负有一些道德上的义务，但哪条法律都没规定你得时刻照顾你搭档的小情绪。他早就知道这事情不会有好结果的，也许从Marty冲动地决定留下来和他一起去抓Ledoux而Rust同样冲动地同意了他的请求的那一刻起，这事情注定要变得诡异了。  
Marty憋着一肚子无名的火气，他又想到Maggie，孩子们，他住在Rust家的这几天Maggie一次也没有给他打过电话，就好像他们已经离婚好几年似的。Marty有点后悔，但不一会儿又忍不住埋怨Maggie的小题大做。但当他想到Maggie把他扫地出门的原因，他又不由自主地想到Lisa家里那张简易沙发和那场火辣的性爱。他让Lisa把他铐起来，然后骑他，他没想到对方居然这么有劲儿，他喝醉了酒的身体被压在沙发上几乎动弹不得。  
可是，紧接着，非常突兀的，Rust灰暗的身影切了进来，方才想入非非的念头瞬间变成了刺耳的嘲讽。Rust的存在，总是让Marty感到自身的失败。

Rust停了车。  
Marty没有动，像是在和整个世界赌气。但Rust懒得理会他的心情，他直接拉开车门，“下来。”他命令道。Marty慢吞吞地解开安全带，而Rust毫无耐心地一把将他拽了下来。  
“嘿！”Marty抱怨道，踉跄了一下，想甩开Rust的手，可是没用。Rust拽着他打开房门，然后将他甩进屋里。  
大门轰然关上的声音震了Marty一下：“搞什么？！”  
Rust沉沉地看了他一眼，自顾自放好钥匙，解开衬衫领口和袖口，把袖子卷上去。接着他打开冰箱，拿出一瓶水，灌下半瓶。这期间他完全无视了Marty，好像客厅中间没有杵着个大活人似的。Marty莫名其妙，恼火地追了上去，“你他妈什么意思混蛋？”他大声嚷嚷，伸手去抓Rust的肩膀。  
“把手放下。”  
这是一个命令。Marty楞了一下，几乎是条件反射地，他后退了一小步，迟疑地放下手。仍有一小部分的自我在忿忿不平，想要抓住这具躯壳用力摇晃，去反驳、去挑衅、去对抗，可是余下的部分却沉默了，等待着去服从。  
Rust把水瓶放在流理台上，转过身来。疲倦清楚地写在他脸上，但他看起来依然理性而锋利，依然让Marty自惭形秽。他几乎漠然地看着Marty，平静地说道：“我已经帮你掩盖了真相，陪你应付了质询会，还忍受了你毫无自制力的情绪发泄，我觉得我已经做的够多了。现在，如果你还想继续宣泄胡闹，就给我出去，开上你的车，不用再回来。”  
Marty畏缩了一下。  
Rust继续说道：“如果很不幸你想继续呆在这里，就给我闭嘴，到客厅里坐着。”  
Marty小心翼翼地打量对方，然而Rust的脸上面无表情，也并不打算留给Marty足够的时间去察言观色。他率先移开视线，绕过Marty向厨房外走去，一边走一边脱掉衬衫，随意地搭在折叠椅上，露出里面的紧身背心。Rust拐进了卫生间。当他出来的时候，Marty惊讶地发现他改变了发型，变成了Crash，而对方抓起那件外套，径直向大门走去。  
Marty愣愣地看着Rust向外走去，心渐渐沉下来。他想问他去哪儿，但张不开嘴。  
Rust拉开大门，头也不回地走了出去。  
很快传来引擎的声音，车子开走了，于是一切归于寂静。  
Marty站在客厅里，感觉到自己是这屋里唯一多余的东西。他转了一圈，不知所措，最后还是在那把折叠椅上坐了下来。他好像又把事情砸了，这不稀奇，但这次Rust似乎不再像过去那样好说话了。他不知道Rust去干什么，要去多久，不过对方迟早会回来。也许他该有骨气地离开这里，去找个便宜旅馆住上一阵，不用看Rust的脸色。但他随即打消了念头：他不想一个人呆在又脏又旧的小旅馆里，看那些无聊的电视节目，傻乎乎地等着电话响起。Rust说得就好像一旦Marty选择离开，就会立刻和他断绝一切私人关系一样，这个念头让Marty的胃皱了起来。  
他必须等，直到Rust回来。

他的胃里有一种麻木的钝痛，这个器官在连续遭受饥饿、酒精、大麻的各种折磨之下终于决定反抗，更不要说惯性失眠和精神压力了。Rust深吸一口气，决定看看这会到什么程度，如果运气好的话，也许他会就此昏迷，撞上什么东西，直接把自己送进医院或者停尸房，没什么大不了的。可是他从来就没有这种好运气。酗酒、吸毒、超速驾驶，即使是三颗子弹也没能要了他的命。所以他只能继续碰运气，在保守又邪恶的美国南部查那些凶杀案，指望着也许某一天因公殉职，死在哪个肮脏的小巷子或者什么荒郊野外。  
可是，没门。这世界就是不肯放过他，硬是给他塞了个麻烦的搭档，像一条隐性绳索，栓在Rust身上。Marty就像一头冥顽不灵的牛，Rust得又拖又拽，才能保持方向，而现在，他发现自己还得挥鞭抽打，要不然这头牛就会原地乱转、到处撒气。  
Rust到家的时候，Marty的车还在那里，一楼的窗户透出些灯光。Rust开门进去，客厅依然是他离开时的样子，只有小圆桌上一盏昏暗的台灯。Marty不在那里。厨房的灯亮着，没人，但是灶台上搁着一口汤锅，意面的味道弥漫在空气中。Rust掀开盖子看了一眼，转身走出厨房。  
Marty感觉不舒服，就像是病了。起初他在客厅坐了一会儿，然后他觉得继续干等下去他可能会砸了Rust的客厅，于是他试图给自己找点事做。尽管一点也不饿，但他觉得自己应该吃点东西，于是他开始烧饭，机械地在厨房里忙活，实际上完全不知道自己在做什么。食物的味道并没有任何帮助，他很饿但是却没有食欲，事实上，他开始感到晕眩。  
他隐约知道Rust回来了，但他没听见对方进门的声音，直到他感觉到背后下意识的寒毛直竖，一种模糊又强烈的直觉将他从假寐中惊醒，猛然回头：  
“Rust？！”  
门口倚着一道瘦长的身影，走廊上微弱的灯光映出了对方的轮廓，仿佛某种恐怖的意象。Marty感到喉咙极度的干涩，肾上腺素的瞬间升高使他心脏狂跳，当他起身的时候，晕眩再次袭击了他，让他来不及呻吟便向后倒了下去。  
他跌坐下去，仰面倒下，一双手在最后一刻托住了他的后脑勺，免于和床垫的碰撞。Marty呻吟着，等待那阵不寻常的晕眩消退，他转了下脑袋，脸上感受到对方手臂上干热肌肤的触感。  
“慢慢来，Marty，你恐怕是低血糖了。”另一个人低声说道，仍然托着他的脑袋，一只手顺着后脑勺向下半握住他的后颈。Marty这才意识到自己的皮肤因为冷汗而冰凉，而对方的手掌温暖地熨帖着后颈是如此舒适。  
Marty努力咽下一点口水湿润喉咙，抬手握住，或者说扶着，对方的手臂，喃喃地说道：“总算回来了，混蛋。”  
“你还好吗，Marty？”  
Marty睁开眼，看到Rust俯身在自己上方，遮住了所剩无几的光线，但Marty仍然能看到对方的眼睛，直直地盯着自己。Marty从喉咙里咕哝了一声。  
“没事……好吧，把手拿开，我要起来了。”  
那双手离开的时候Marty瑟缩了一下，然后坐起来，抬头看着从床边退开一步的Rust，忽然感觉到尴尬。“所以……你刚才干啥去了？”  
Rust答道：“处理了Ginger。”  
他这一说，Marty才想起来那个大胡子之前被他们扔在乡下加油站里。“那……你的卧底身份怎么办？知道你是警察了吗？”  
“他知道了，”Rust平静地说，姿势中有种微妙的变化，“他相信我是个黑警，一个为了满足毒瘾而主动要求卧底的瘾君子，他相信我就是Crash。”  
Marty惊讶地张开嘴，傻乎乎地说：“不会吧……”  
对面的人俯视着他，低声说道：“你说呢，Marty？”  
Marty说不出话来。  
Rust侧过身：“下楼吧，Marty，你得吃东西。”  
Marty摇着头：“免了，没胃口。”这差不多是实话，他站起来，拉扯了一下皱巴巴的T恤，打算去洗个澡。他从Rust身边绕过去的时候，对方一把抓住了他的手腕折向后背，Marty根本来不及反应，一阵天旋地转之后，他发现自己被脸朝下摁在床边，膝盖重重地磕在地板上，两个手臂反折在背后，而那个混蛋正用力地把他的手推向肩胛骨。  
Marty被镇住了，呼吸急促，甚至忘了出声咒骂。他的脑子在一瞬间空白之后变成了一团浆糊，力量被迅速地抽离他的身体。  
Rust看着他的搭档在他的压制下浑身僵硬、身体扭动着，做着无谓的挣扎，如同一只被咬住了咽喉的鹿。他压低身体，一字一句地说道：“放松，Marty，这是你想要的。”  
Marty微不可闻地呜咽着，像跑了三千米一样气喘吁吁，而Rust紧紧地押着他，在他耳边低语，直到对方安静下来，不再抵抗他的压制。  
Rust松开了压着Marty胳膊的手，把他的手臂拉扯到稍微放松一点的姿势，命令道：“双手抓着小臂，Marty，不许松开。”  
Marty听话地照做了，为什么不呢？他想要这个，要Rust的手放在他身上，他肯定是有哪里不正常，但现在他已经顾不上了。Rust的手指勾着他的裤子直接拉了下来，拳击短裤和内裤绷在大腿上，Rust的左手重新抓住了Marty交叠的小臂，接着没有丝毫迟疑地扬起胳膊重重掴了下去。

 

“啪”非常响亮的一声，Marty倒抽了口气，感觉到屁股上迅速泛起的疼痛，以及脸上涌起的热度。他像是被按下了某个按钮，意识到这件事真的发生。  
Rust接着扇了几巴掌，非常用力，均匀地落在Marty的两瓣屁股上，让那里一下子就布满了疼痛。Marty在每次巴掌落下的时候都痛得一抖，但是Rust紧紧地按着他，让他只能撅起屁股。十来下之后，Marty小声叫起来，Rust这时候倒是停了下来，用手揉捏他发热的臀肉，让那钝痛更加分明。  
“痛吗？”Rust问。  
Marty忙不迭地点头，喉咙里咕哝了一声。  
Rust的手暂时放过了他的屁股，他放开对Marty的压制，“站起来，”他说，“把裤子全脱了。”  
这个命令让Marty立刻脸上燥热，心脏紧缩了一下，然后剧烈地跳动起来。他照着命令脱掉了裤子，没好意思看Rust，把裤子放在床沿。  
Rust把床上的枕头扔到地板上，对Marty说道：“跪在上面。”而当对方照做之后，他按着Marty的肩膀让他重新趴下，“手臂抓好。”他说。  
Marty毫无异议地遵从了指令，没有犹豫，Rust说的没错，这就是他想要的。他跪在枕头上，Rust按住他的背，对他说：“现在，我会掌掴你五十次，然后我们去吃饭，等吃完了再进行剩下的。”  
Marty咽了下口水，他猜Rust肯定发现自己用力过猛的心跳了。Rust的指令更像是一种承诺，奇特地让Marty就此放松下来。  
五十次掌掴只是几分钟的事情，但Rust就是有本事确保每一巴掌都能从Marty嘴里揍出些呻吟和痛呼——或者Marty只是没法忍住声音，像个怕痛的小屁孩。等到对方有条不紊地揍完五十下，Marty的耳边都仿佛在嗡嗡作响，他的屁股温暖地疼痛着，而他大口喘着气，感受着疼痛渐渐不再尖锐的过程。  
Rust没有给他什么安抚，只是让他站起来，穿好裤子。Marty尴尬地发现自己有点硬了，不过好在Rust已经先出门下楼了，让他得以用几个深呼吸平复下体的冲动。  
早些时候烧的那锅意面已经在锅里胀了开来，Rust索性把它们倒进平底锅，像翻炒一样地收干汤汁。他听到Marty踌躇的脚步从楼梯上下来，有点想嘲讽几句，不过心里却挺平静。他预感到以后他和Marty之间的这种行为还会发生，而且会变成某种习惯，他不能确定这是好是坏，但是就目前来说，似乎他们两人都能从中得到些安宁。

 

Marty慢吞吞地走到餐桌边，那上面堆满了Rust的书和其他杂物，就和Rust家的茶几、床头柜、躺椅一个调调。Marty叉着腰，叹了口气，决定让自己不显得那么多余，动手把桌上的东西收拾到了茶几上，尽量照原样摆好。他移动的时候能感觉到屁股上肌肉之间的轻微酸痛，还有残留的发烫的感觉。  
Rust就像是看准了Marty收拾完的那一刻把意面连锅端上了餐桌，然后又转身去厨房拿餐具。Marty拖了把椅子过来，坐下的时候感觉到一阵可以忍受的钝痛。意面看起来比想象中好多了，Rust大概又怎么处理了一下，现在它闻起来比Marty烧的时候要诱人。Marty一下子就觉得饿得要命。Rust拿来餐具和盘子，还有半打啤酒，他把捞面的大叉子递给Marty，自己则坐下来，打开两瓶酒，把一瓶放到Marty那边。  
“谢了伙计。”Marty说。  
吃饭的时候Rust总是很安静，迅速果断，毫不粗鲁。Marty才是那个时不时掉下点碎屑或者偶尔用酱汁擦嘴的人——这也是每当Maggie要在家里招待客人的时候Marty总是吃不饱的原因。不过现在他也不敢多吃，毕竟Rust已经许诺了他，呃，所以他现在有点忐忑。  
Rust抬头看了眼一脸紧绷埋头吃饭的Marty，放下叉子，拿起啤酒：“Marty。”  
“……嗯？”  
“新闻发布会之前，咱们得再过一遍剧情。”  
Marty睁大眼睛，下意识地蹭了下嘴角：“唔，哦哦，是的——你觉得还会有人来翻这个案子吗？”  
Rust慢慢地灌下一大口酒，垂着眼把盘里的面条扒拉到一起：“谁知道呢，你很清楚我们并没有抓到真凶。”  
Marty皱起眉：“但Ledoux确实杀了Dora Lange，不是吗？对于这桩凶杀案而言我们确实破案了。”  
Rust不置可否，只是继续解决盘里的东西。Marty有点生气，他不会承认自己心虚了，但是Rust说的“追查真凶”这事儿像根细针似的戳着他的神经，然而他似乎也没有立场来反驳对方。  
Marty胡思乱想之间，Rust已经放下了餐具。他仍然坐在椅子上，不紧不慢地喝着第二瓶啤酒，没有一点催促的意思。Marty抬头飞快地瞥了一眼，正对上Rust若有所思的目光，他的心立刻就提了起来，知道Rust正在等他，像个外科医生审视一个病例那样理性而冷酷。  
Marty一下子就忘了刚塞进嘴里的是洋葱还是花菜了。到了这个时候，他不由得胆怯起来，磨磨蹭蹭地扒拉着盘子里的碎面条，直到它们最终还是被吃光了。Marty的背后都像出汗了一样燥热而刺痒，他赶紧拿起啤酒一口气灌了下去。  
幸好Rust没有给Marty更多纠结的时间。他站起来，同时将餐盘和餐具随意叠起来。“上楼去，Marty。”他语气如常地说道。  
Marty笨拙地从桌子边退开，转身逃走了。

所以接下来真的要做那件事了。Marty紧张地在暂住的卧室里转了两圈，又一屁股坐在床上。既希望Rust赶紧过来，又希望对方立刻忘了这件事。他弯腰捡起地上的枕头掸了掸，想到刚才他跪在这上面被扇屁股的情景，简直脸红心跳，他完全不想知道一会儿会发生什么。  
呃，他撒谎了，他很想知道，只是不敢想。上一次的经历过于恐怖，他不知道如果Rust要那么做的话自己会不会吓得逃跑或反抗。Rust的脚步声顺着楼梯上来了，和平时一样，但听在Marty耳朵里简直像审判的钟声。  
Rust站在门口，打量了一下Marty，注意到对方的视线落到了自己手上的东西上：急救箱和绳子。他搭档满脸惊恐又情不自禁的模样，双手抓着床沿，僵硬地坐着，像是试图开一个玩笑却张不了嘴。Rust觉得自己要是再多等一会儿对方就要紧张得大叫了，唉。  
“放松点，好吗？”Rust用上了温和些的语气，走过去把东西搁在床上。Marty在他靠近的时候缩了一下，整个人像是在和逃跑的本能激烈搏斗。Rust伸手小心地扶住他搭档的上臂，让他停在跟前。他对肢体接触并无多大兴趣，但这对Marty管用，对方就像狗一样容易被主人的触摸所安抚，而Rust似乎是他唯一的“主人”。Rust有一小部分心思在旁边充满嘲讽地想着Marty、Maggie和他们失败的婚姻，大部分的注意力被放到了观察Marty的反应。  
Marty紧张极了。但当Rust把手放在他身上，靠的那么近的时候，那种勒着脖子的紧张感忽然沉了下去，肌肉松弛下来，身体既重又轻，杂乱的情绪在脑子里化作一团嗡嗡作响的蜂群，被名为Rust的烟雾驱赶走了。  
Rust放开一只手，然后另一只，确定Marty已经安定下来。他打开急救箱，从上面拿出一卷绷带，“右手。”他说。  
Marty迟疑但顺从地抬起右手，于是Rust将绷带一圈圈缠在他手腕上。  
Marty低头看着，忽然说：“这不是医用绷带。”  
“拳击用的。”  
一声局促的笑声从Marty喉咙里挤出来：“我、我不知道你还打拳。”  
“有阵子没练了。”Rust说着，绑好了绷带，“紧吗？”  
Marty脸红了，支支吾吾地回答说还好，接着被要求抬起左手，同样缠上厚厚的绷带。  
“把衣服脱光，趴在床上。”Rust说。他看着Marty屏住了呼气，然后慢慢吐出来，接着脱掉了T恤，又抬起屁股把那条沙滩裤扯掉了。哦，没有内裤，显然。Rust看着对方按照他的指示爬上床趴下，浑身都快发红了。不过最红的还是那个屁股，之前的痕迹还残留着，甚至还有几个指印。Rust俯身用指背碰了碰泛红的地方，Marty抖了一下。接着Rust拿出另一卷绷带，开始往Marty脚腕上缠。  
他没想到这个，没想到这样的细节。他的屁股在Rust那轻微的抚摸之下重新感觉到刺痛，这让Marty趴在床上大气也不敢出，感受着对方的手抓着自己脚踝的力量和热度，还有绷带摩擦皮肤的触感。他庆幸自己不用和Rust面对面。他的手脚都被缠好了绷带，Rust的手落在他肩上，问他感觉怎样。Marty不知道要怎么回答，“可、可以”，他结结巴巴地说。  
对方让他等一会儿，脚步声短暂地离开房间又回来，把什么东西放在床边。Rust按住Marty的脚腕，让他在原地跪坐起来，接着把拿来的一捆厚重毯子放到他身前，让他趴在上面。那毯子被捆得很结实，Marty的体重也不能压扁它，材质倒并不扎人。他现在感觉到自己的羞耻上了一个台阶，因为Rust垫在他髋部的毯子让他尴尬地撅起屁股。他这个古怪的搭档动作利落地用粗绳将他手腕捆在了一起，那种捆绑打结的方式Marty从未亲眼见过，。他的脚腕上也捆上了绳子，Marty不敢回头，当他感觉到脚腕上传来的拉扯时他没忍住一声惊喘。  
Rust将Marty双脚上的绳子往小床两侧向下往后绕过床腿，他站在床尾，抓着两根绳头试探性地向上扯了一下，对方吃惊地昂起头往后看，但没有挣扎。“分开腿。”Rust说，其实并不是非得要这样，但他好奇Marty能接受到什么程度。他立在那里拉着绳子，看着另一个人犹豫地分开双腿，而他则不断拉紧，冷酷地要求对方继续。  
Marty喘着气，摇了摇头：“不、不行，就这样。”他的腿已经感觉到韧带扯紧的疼痛，再多一些都像是会拉伤。Rust便将绳子放松一些，分别绑在两边的床脚。Marty不自在地挪动身体，却动不了多少，而Rust已经拿起另一根绳子，走到床头这边。Rust没有问，但他的手指搭在Marty的手腕上，隔着绷带捏了捏，像一个提示或安抚。接着他就把Marty的手腕直直地绑在床头的栏杆上。  
Marty的心脏跳得飞快，感觉自己从未如此暴露。他默许Rust将自己束缚在这张小床上，手脚能移动的距离不过几公分而已，他紧张极了，不仅是因为这臣服的姿势，还因为他的阴茎开始顶着身下的毛毯，而Rust一定能看到。  
Rust确实看到了，或者说他早就预料到了，但他决定先不要揭穿这一点，正如他同样没有揭穿，他们作为工作上的搭档根本不该发展出这样诡异的关系。可现在他们在Rust的家里，而他刚刚一丝不苟地把他的搭档赤身裸体地绑在床上，以兑现之前承诺的一顿好揍。Marty对此事的热衷令人惊讶，但并不意外，Rust只是没想到，自己会是那个激发他这种癖好的人。但仔细想想，Marty还能去找谁来揍他那个脆弱又皮痒的屁股呢？  
所以Rust沉默地拿起他搭档放在旁边椅背上的裤子，抽出了他的皮带。  
“Marty，现在后悔还来得及。”  
见鬼，Rust，听听你在说什么话。Marty有种一口气上不来下不去的感觉，他扭头瞪了Rust一眼，一点也不想回答，这让他感觉很难堪，脸色当然不会好看了：“除非你他妈的后悔了！”他恶声恶气地低咒了一句，接着屁股上就挨了一下。  
啪！Marty一下子懵了，在他发出痛呼的时候他的脸上茫然而震惊，身体挣扎时他终于感觉到手脚绑着的绳索有多么牢固，而皮带抽下来的疼痛又是如此来势汹汹。但Rust并不等他回神，接着抽了第二下，第三下。Marty拼命忍住叫声，却无法控制自己的身体在皮带落下的瞬间扭动着想要躲避的本能。痛感迅速地叠加起来，就好像有人拿火烤他的屁股似的。  
Rust在抽完十下之后停下来，观察Marty的反应。“可以继续吗，Marty？”  
Marty点点头，真他妈痛。  
“好吧。”Rust简单地说道，“我会把握分寸，但你随时可以喊停，明白吗？”他又看了眼搭档已经发红的屁股，补充道：“你可以发出声音，不用忍耐。”  
Marty看起来不想再听废话了，Rust把左手放在他腰上轻按，让他放松下来，回到最初的姿势。Marty用力呼出一口气。  
Rust照着对方的下臀重重地抽了一记，Marty哆嗦了一下，忍住了声音。Rust继续抽打他，皮带拍打肉体的声音似乎比造成的红肿更吓人，但对于挨打的人来说估计不会这么想。Marty的屁股并不是很结实，疏于锻炼加上中年发福让那里的皮肉颇为松软，在皮带的重击之下抖得像两团厚实的布丁。这是个不合时宜的比喻，Rust想，但有一种冲动让他冷酷地鞭笞自己的搭档，直到他们两个都从某种灰暗的心境中释放出来。  
Marty终于忍不住叫起来，当他开了口就闭不上嘴了。他觉得哪里都痛得要命，Rust下手时那可憎的节奏让他来不及缓和前一次的疼痛就得挨下一次的鞭打，他几乎怀疑屁股要被打破皮。  
“唔！……啊！”Marty不能控制地绷紧了身体向一侧扭去，他都不知道自己在干什么，只觉得那疼痛让他不能忍受。他的四肢都感到了强烈的拉扯，他被困住了，无处可逃。连续的几下落在上臀的抽打让Marty发出了嚎叫，他拼命挣扎扭动，想要摆脱那种剧烈的痛楚，当他稍回过神时，他意识到自己在啜泣，而Rust的手指掠过他的头皮，向后捋着他的头发。Marty被喉咙里应激分泌的唾液呛了一下，吸着鼻子，把脑袋埋进床垫。  
“还能坚持吗？”Rust问，他坐在床边，一只手抚摸Marty瑟瑟发抖的背，心平气和地。  
Marty忽然有一种古怪的念头，他希望Rust能摸摸他火烫的屁股，或者他想自己伸手摸摸，体会一下那里到底被打成什么惨状。下腹的深处悸动了一下，他不自在地挪动了一下身体，Rust的手离开了他的皮肤，让他颤了一下。  
“能坚持吗，Marty？”Rust又问了一遍。  
Marty竭力放松下来，埋下自己的羞耻：“是的。”他喃喃地答道。  
Rust的视线在搭档的身上扫视着，臀部的皮肤有些高于边缘，淤血变成紫红色，皮带的边缘拉扯出一道道血痕，只在臀缝还勉强是原来的颜色，在分开的双腿之间，阴囊和阴茎垂落着展露出来，有勃起的迹象。他很确定Marty喜欢这个，即使他现在痛得哭天喊地，他简直爱死了。Rust在Marty看不见的上方扯了一下嘴角，对折的皮带挟着风声落了下去，他听到对方在哀嚎中抽噎，像条抛上岸的鱼一样乱颠乱扭，而Rust带着些恶意地想如果他把皮带落在对方完好的臀缝和下体会怎样，如果他一直鞭打直到皮开肉绽会怎样。  
他转动了一下肩膀，然后深吸一口气，再次挥动手臂抽打他的搭档。Marty发出了意料之中的带着哭腔的痛叫，他啜泣着，甩着脑袋就像这样能减轻疼痛，他试图撑起手肘但紧接着就被击溃。Rust不为所动地看着，不断地抽打他，直到Marty断断续续地哭出声来。  
Marty不知道自己挨了几下，几十下？几百下？天呐！他只感到头昏脑涨，注意力被痛觉占据，无法控制其他举止。屁股火烧火燎的，他觉得一定出血了，他的眼泪从身体里泵出来，但他几乎感觉不到水滴滑落，只是浑身都痛，四肢酸胀，冷汗像是从每个毛孔冒出来一样。皮带落下的风声让他畏缩，但很快他就听不到了，因为他不停地叫着，呜咽起来。  
啪。  
“啊！”好痛，这是唯一的想法。  
啪。  
“嗷！”Marty弓起背，这是他自找的。  
啪。  
“啊啊！……”Marty失控地哭叫着，又赶紧把脑袋死死地埋进双臂之间，仍有一丝理智让他觉得这样很丢脸，可他真的想不顾一切地发出声音。Rust，他这位可恨又可靠的搭档，再次弯下腰来查看他，他之所以知道是因为对方俯身在他耳边低声说：“Marty，哭出来，没人会笑话你。”  
Marty来不及有其他反应就哇的一声哭了出来，就好像Rust在他身上装了个开关，就好像他才他妈的八岁，迷了路被警察送回家的时候。他下意识地侧过脸，想要Rust的触摸，身侧的床垫沉下去，另一个人的体重带着温度靠近了他，那只手终于落在他身上，而Marty为此大声地啜泣。  
“你抖得很厉害。”Rust说，“你应该喊停的。”  
确实，Marty连屁股都在不停地颤抖，就像肌肉和神经已不受控制。可是Marty不觉得自己想要喊停，或者说他觉得Rust会处理好的，就像Rust总是会处理好一切。  
Rust当然猜到他在想什么，对于这种不愿为自己负责的人，你还能说什么呢？但好在他现在已经平静许多，可以继续对付他的搭档了。他沉默地坐着，漫不经心地抚摸着哭哭啼啼的Marty，心头无名之火已经熄灭，余烬渐渐散去，他感到疲惫。也许就像他当初把子弹全部射进那个毒贩身体里一样，他在Marty身上宣泄了暴力，只不过和那时的空虚略有不同，此时他从中体会出一丝不太明显的满足。因为此时此刻他清楚地体认到，Marty对他的强烈依赖，以及对他施于的暴力的不理智的承受。  
他的想法到了这里，终于让他的身体做出了反应。Rust迅速地动手把Marty手上的束缚解开，然后是脚上的。Marty仍然趴在原地，瘫软着毫无力气，但至少他停止了哭泣，吸着鼻子，自以为不被人看见地用手抹着眼泪。Rust把毯子从他身下抽出来，Marty顺着他的动作侧过身躺着。Rust想了想，坐上床去，背靠着墙，令人惊讶地，Marty自觉地抬起头，然后把脑袋枕在他大腿上。Rust咽下喉咙里想说的话，把手放在Marty的上臂，来回抚摸了几下。“Marty，尽量别睡着了，一会还得去洗澡……”  
可是Marty已经迫不及待地闭上眼，安心地枕着Rust毫不柔软的大腿，昏昏欲睡。在一顿非常严厉而漫长的抽打之后，这是他最放松和平静的时刻。他想要告诉Rust他没事，他想要Rust像上次一样躺下来陪着他……但是，暂时就让他这样舒服地躺一会儿吧。


End file.
